You Get What You Give
by Bonnie S
Summary: BD fic. Find out about the Salvatore family! Katherine is back with her kid sisters, as well as a mut named Tyler Smallwood. This will become a crossover with one of my fav 80's toons. Can you guess which? Please R&R&Guess! Book 1 done! Finally!
1. 1

I will warn all readers now that you will find Damon OOC. After all, when he is thinking to himself and sees many truths, his character will change. If that fact is disturbing, then maybe you should not read this.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter One

Damon couldn't stop thinking about her – Bonnie McCullough. Even as he flew over that damned small town, the stubborn, proud, and trusting red head was haunting his mind … as well as his aching heart. How had he allowed her to get so close? How did she find her way in? He had never let any get so close to his heart in nearly nine centuries! Why did she have to be so different from the rest of her kind? And why did he really care?

This time they met because she had brushed his mind with her own by means of some spell. That little witch was become more powerful every day, and didn't know it. Obviously Elena had made sure he would return by helping with the contact, but it was the secret message was within the touch that truly gave him cause to return. In that touch he had felt a silent plea for his mind alone. Bonnie was hoping beyond all hope that he would return … to her.

He had always felt something akin of respect for the witch. She had suffered much, yet still stood out. A lighter version of himself, though he refused to say such to any. If she wished to slip into his darkness, so be it. She wanted him to return to her.

So Damon did, only to find that Matt was moving into her heart! Not that Damon cared. He was fine with it. Nearly nine centuries had proven that he could manage very well without some female telling him what they needed and complaining to him when they did not get just that. Eight centuries without being harmed as he had been in his youth by females.

Besides Bonnie might be a witch, but she was a mortal! A human female who had became just that … a striking female. Why was he thinking of her so? She was with Matt, and that was how it was meant to be!

Matt had Bonnie, Stefan had Elena, but Damon had no one! It was better this way. He was a loner, and that was one thing that Bonnie had no use for. Adding on that she and her friends had gone through enough. Still the once stone heart within him needed to know that she would be taken care of if times fell hard or another attack would threaten her … their lives.

Not that he held any feelings for **_her_**. He simply owed her a debt, and would pay it back … in time. She had believed in him when no one else did. She trusted him when the others would have turned their backs on him. She had given him a reason to keep on living when it would have been far easier to leave the group to their doom or die with them, littering the bloody ground around her and him. In time he would return such graces.

He left two notes behind in his wake. The first went to Bonnie. He even sat in a tree looking into the girl's bedroom window when she tore it open. 

****

**_Mio piccolo fiamma,_**

****

**_It would seem that not all of your kind should be considered food after all. You have finally turned into a woman from that frightened child I once teased for pleasure. _**

****

**_I believe that this would be a much more pleasurable way to contact me the next time you find that you have a need for some fun. At least we could talk a bit more than we did using that blood and hair trick._ **

****

**_Durare ardere and arrivederci mio piccolo fiamma_**

**_  Damon_**

Then he gave her his cell phone number. He always had to tease; it had become second nature to him, and it was what they all expected. But he did want her to go on with her life and not let that damned town snuff her flame out as it had its various idiotic residents. She was different from them, and that was what first grabbed his attention. But she was not meant to be his.**__**

For a moment she looked saddened, or was that only what he wanted to see on her lovely face? Damon shook his bird head, telling himself that he had to get past all of that. It was better for him and for her that they would never find out what could have been. She was a creature of the light, and he had no right to drag her into his darkness. Though he would never say such to anyone else. That was not his character or nature.

Bonnie went to the window and gazed at the world without ever noticing the crow that was keeping a careful watch on her. He thought after her statement of needing a few decades without him that she would be relieved to know that he was gone. What had changed her heart?

Bonnie's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Please take care of yourself Damon. I know that inside you're a good man, and its just going to take some time for you to see that too. My only wish for you is that you find true happiness. I hope that I'm still pretty the next time we meet. I'd hate for you to ever see me old and ugly. Goodbye for now sweet, dark champion."

And with that she went to her bed and pulled out a book. Obviously his Bonnie kept a journal just as Elena had. However, that was where the similarity between the two ended.

Unlike Elena's given strength and domineering ways with people, Bonnie was soft and only now realizing what she had inside of herself all along. All of the pain they had endured in that year had strengthened her and made her shine from within. Her Power was starting to grow and she was slowly beginning to master it. Many other puny humans would have put it away as a nightmare curse and let it die, but not his Bonnie. NOT HIS BONNIE! What was he thinking?

Still he admired her shell as well. She had also slowly begun to grow into a remarkable woman outside. Damon noticed how she was just slightly taller than when he had last seen her, and she was curving in all of the right places too. But, he could never think of her like that – for she would be Matt's bride soon enough, Damon was certain of that. And it would mean that he wanted her, when he … no, he didn't want to cling to some human as his pathetic little brother was with Elena! He did not love Bonnie!

After a few moments she put the book away and snuggled under her covers, with the window wide open. Damon immediately flew in and changed to his human form. How important she was to him. And he couldn't explain why. But he did not love her. He was a true vampire and did not love anyone but himself.

After all they had gone through that day, he had no doubt that Bonnie would be sleeping heavily for hours. Still Damon wanted to be sure that she would rest, so he used his Powers to send her into peaceful dreams of whatever she'd like her future to be – without nosing in on what was in her mind. Her dreams would always be just that … her dreams, unless she said otherwise. Besides, what would he want to know about her dreams for? In a few decades she'd be gone with the rest of the pathetic humans he had gotten mixed up with.

She softly smiled as she settled back against her pillows. Damon tenderly covered her warmly with the blanket and brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Yes, she was indeed lovelier than the last time he taunted her to smell the fear running in her veins. He cursed himself for being so weak as to let the little witch twist her way into his heart. He couldn't fight the truth. He had fallen in love with the human witch. But this did not mean that anything would come from his admission to himself.

But he really wasn't sorry for loving her; she was different from other women – both human and vampire. Damon sighed as he reminded himself that they could and would never be. He would not take her from Matt, and she probably wouldn't make it as one of the night. He snorted at that thought, she would make a force of a vampire – she just wouldn't want to become one.

After watching her smile peacefully for a long two hours, Damon kissed her soft lips for what he really believed for the very last time. Fully accepting that he had fallen in love with Bonnie, but that they would never be together. "I'll take care of myself, if only to be ready to help you if you need me. Matt had better be good to you, or I will take **_very_** good care of him. Be yourself always, Bonnie. I love you."

He wanted to lie beside her and rest – that battle had taken all of his strength, and he was feeling all of the centuries he had lived through hitting him at once. And he hated the thought of not feeling her so near to him. 

But Damon had things he had to do before he would leave, and the longer he remained with her the harder he would find it to go. Still she would now take the place Felicity once held in his heart, and it hurt to let Bonnie go. For the first time in a long time, Damon allowed a few tears to fall from his eyes – which landed on Bonnie's face, waking her.

"Damon? Are you still hurt? I thought that Elena had healed you too! You left before I could say goodbye." Bonnie clung to the vampire's chest with tears falling from her own eyes. Could she have feeling for him and not Matt?

Damon partially gave in to his desperate need for sleep by lying next to her on the bed, and pulling her close to him. For now he could only imagine what it would be like to have her in the same bed forever. "I am alright. Now close your eyes …"

"Wait. Did you hear what I said before I laid down?" Bonnie looked up into his unreadable eyes. He couldn't break down before her.

If she only knew how this felt to him, but it would never be. Somehow Damon was able to be playful, but still held his unreadable mask. "You are such a sentimental human, mio piccolo fiamma. Are you trying to insinuate that you want to change? Or are you being a little tease?"

"I'll pick tease. Hungry handsome?" Bonnie playfully tossed the hair away from her neck as she winked at the softly growling vampire beside her.

For a moment Damon forgot himself and leapt hard on top of her, making far too much noise. Bonnie's mom heard the bed screeching beneath the couple, "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"Stop her, Bonnie. Or I'll have to go away now." He didn't want to. To be honest he didn't want to leave without her.

Bonnie took a breath before calling out, "I just jumped into bed. I'll talk to ya later mom, I need to get some sleep."

"You are in enough trouble as it is young lady! I don't want to hear another sound from that room. You are grounded until you tell me the whole truth about where you were last night!"

Damon looked puzzled for a moment, until Bonnie smiled up at him. It was the first time she had seen behind his mask without their lives being in danger. "Come in soaked, covered with dirt, leaves, moss, and blood – and that's what you get. She's even threatened to call the cops if I don't come up with a good story soon."

"I will take care of that problem before I leave." He softly whispered in her ear.

Bonnie sleepily smiled up at him, "I knew that you would. I have always known that you would do what is right. You didn't answer my question … are you hungry?"

The glimmer in her eyes almost convinced him to spirit her away. But, Damon knew that Bonnie had gone through enough already. Still, she had to learn to be more cautious of who she would tease in the future. "Consider this a rain check that I **_intend_** to collect on, my little witch."

His fangs scratched the surface of that creamy ivory skin at the base of her neck. Her heard her sudden inhale, easily sensing that she wanted to cry out in her pleasure. The small amount of blood this brought forth he lazily lapped at like a cat. He could sense that Bonnie was enjoying this, mostly because he was still with her. Damon knew then that she didn't want him to go, but he had to leave – she deserved every chance for happiness, and he doubted that he would be able to give it to her.

He started to get up, but stopped to gaze upon her as she groaned softly in disappointment. "Tit for tat, Damon."

He never asked if she was certain, because he read her all too open thoughts. She was in love with him, but he knew that it could never work out. None of the others trusted him, so why should she? Why was it that this one mortal always thought the best of him when the rest were ready to curse him as the worse? Was that how she stole her way into his heart?

Silently he gave her one of is hungered grins as he unbuttoned his burnt and tattered shirt just enough to expose his flesh to her. Slowly his fingernail opened only a slight tear in his flesh, but it did the job. Just as he had, Bonnie softly lapped up the blood that ran down his chest. In the end, Damon gave Bonnie back much more than he took from her. He hoped to give her a bit of his strength for whatever she was about to face … without him. 

Again Damon quietly lay next to his true love and held the young woman close as she grinned up at him. That grin became so intoxicating that Damon let his emotionless mask fall into a smile that showed her the love that was in his heart, as well as the sorrow that was there as well. All that mattered to him was gain closure from this area of his life. That is if he ever dared to hope for such peace.

Shortly after that, he put her back into a deep sleep and made all that they had done seem like nothing but a dream to his sweet Bonnie. Before leaving he wiped all traces of Bonnie's condition returning home from the minds of all her family members. He would not allow them to harm his Bonnie in any way, shape, or form.

****

The other note went to Matt. Damon had never been invited into the now grown man's home before, so he simply pushed it through the open window and willed it to rest on Matt's nightstand. That done he left that small community, and vowed to only return if asked by Bonnie – only if she needed him.

The next morning Matt found the note and wondered how it got on his nightstand.

****

**_Uomo,_**

****

**_You may have survived our encounter without feigning away like many of you kind, but never forget I am the more powerful of us two. Next time I suggest to not anger me, for I may not be as merciful._**

****

**_Oh, and should anything happen to Bonnie and I find that you are the cause – pray that I kill you quick._**

****

**_Arrivederci Mio Amico!_**

**_Damon_**

That day Damon left the country. How he would have stayed there in Fell's Church to keep watch over her himself, but to see Bonnie in another's arms would have torn him too much.

****

The pair he was so certain would come together had a long talk. Matt admitted that he was only protecting Bonnie because he still saw her as a little sister who needed her big brother to chase off the creeps. When she admitted to having feelings for Damon, they went silent. Neither knew how to carry on after that for several moments. 

Finally Matt said that if Damon really felt anything towards her, then he'd return for her someday. Bonnie nodded in agreement, but she still felt so sad and alone without having to watch for Damon stalking her. She knew that she was safe with him, more so than with anyone else – but she couldn't explain why or when she had first started feeling that way.

Matt and Bonnie met up with Meredith at the park later that afternoon – both agreeing to not tell their friend anything about their conversation, except that they were **not** a couple. Meredith wasn't surprised, but she had sincere feelings about Damon.

"It's a good thing he's gone. After all he only thinks about himself, and he doesn't care if any of us live or die. We're just food for him. He probably just came back to make sure no one else took down Stefan but him."

That irritated Bonnie. "Meredith he came back because Stefan is his only blood relative left in the world! I'll admit that I have family that I wouldn't mind taking out, but if someone else was threatening them I wouldn't hesitate in guarding my family. That's the way things are."

"Calm down Bon. I'm just saying that he only cares about himself. But, maybe you're right and deep inside he cares about Stefan. Hey, weirder things have happened in this town." Meredith chuckled.

Bonnie and Matt groaned in answer. Matt shook his head as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I got his from Damon. It was on my nightstand this morning. But Damon has never been invited into my house, so how did he get it in there?"

"Simple will power. Vampires can do a lot of things when it does not hurt the mortal within. You were asleep and wouldn't have seen it floating through the air, so he could move it." Bonnie rattled off as if such was common knowledge.

Meredith stuttered in her shock. "How would you know that?"

"I'm not sure. I must have pulled something from him that night behind Vickie's house, before Matt interrupted."

"What do you mean **_that_** night? And **_where_** was **_I_**?" Meredith scowled.

Matt grabbed her arm. "You were locked in your car fast asleep. Damon didn't even get close to her neck. Back to my note, it has lines I'm assuming are in Italian. Think you can tell me what they mean?"

"I have a note too." Bonnie excitedly pulled the envelope out of her purse. "There's some Italian on mine as well."

Meredith glanced each note in turn. "Well, it's a good thing that I brought my laptop with me …"

"Don't you mean Alaric's laptop?" Bonnie teased with a wink. She knew what was coming, but it didn't make her like it any better.

Meredith simple gave a blank stare; she wanted to put it off as long as she could. Bonnie was going to be devastated when the truth finally did come out, so why bring it up right away? "I'll explain that later. Now we get online … now I'll get into the language database … select Italian. Okay, so who wants to go first?"

"Matt brought his letter out first, and I want to know what Damon said to him." Bonnie giggled. The truth was that she wanted to keep her Italian message from Damon private for a little while longer. She just knew it was endearing and that the others would easily read between the lines.

According to Meredith's laptop, Damon had called Matt a man and his friend. Mat smiled at that. He thought to himself that being strong in wake of the threat Damon had hinted at that night was one test he'd rather not live through again. Still to have Damon call him a friend made Matt wonder if anyone really knew all there was to know about the vampire, or had they all ran with their assumptions – all but Bonnie really.

Bonnie, in her note, Damon had named _his_ little flame. That caused her heart shaped face to turn near red from a combination of happiness and embarrassment. Even more so when he asked her to continue burning and called her 'his little flame' once again before telling her goodbye. She swore to not let herself change into a 'normal person' the town might have dragged her into becoming eventually.

Meredith held a strange smile on her face, "so, _he gave you his cell number_? Anything that you care to share with the rest of us, Bonnie?"

"No Meredith. He probably got irritated that I couldn't give him more information about what was happening this last time and figured to be safe rather than sorry next time." 

Bonnie might have said it, but inside she hoped for it to be otherwise. Deep inside she had always felt a hunger for Damon. Ever since that first kiss at Alaric's, she felt a bond or connection to the moody and unreadable vampire. Still, she knew her luck and it had run true to form – there was no guy for her, as usual.

But that dream she had of him, how it felt when he scratched her skin, how his blood tasted. It had all seemed so real, still she couldn't remember it all. How he had gotten in, what he had said, how long before her left her side – it made her brush it off as a dream at first. Then the fact that her family had forgotten her shocking appearance coming home early that morning, and their threat no longer posing any danger, made her wonder if it really had been a dream. 

"So, what do we do now? Do you think that we might actually be able to go on living – without being forced to fight for our lives that is?" Matt glanced at Bonnie before staring straight into Meredith's eyes.

Meredith had a look of concern on her face. "At least we can for now. I got a call from Alaric last night. He's coming home tomorrow, and he asked me to marry him."

"Wow. Are you Meredith? I thought that we were going to school together?" Bonnie tried to hide her disappointment. The group was splitting up and she'd soon be on her own – she had seen this coming for three days in visions that she had held back from the rest of their group. Problem being that terrified her, but she could not have them put their lives on hold for her.

"Look, we barely survived that last one. I just want to make sure that I get my life going before we get caught up in a fight again."

Matt grabbed a hold of his friend's hand, "well, I say congrats. After all, Elisa and Stefan shouldn't be the only ones in this group to be happy – right?"

"Right. So, when is the day?" Bonnie could feel the tears welling up but refuse to let them fall. After all, she had finally proven that she was no baby. Why go and act like one now?

"I don't want to wait. So it will be this Friday. Not a big one, just you guys, a few other friends, and family – but that's all. I couldn't handle all of the planning and waiting that comes from a big ceremony." Meredith sighed. Bonnie was taking all of it better than she had been expecting – too much better really.

She knew that it would hurt Bonnie to change her plans like this. Still, nearly dying in those woods made her think about how things might have turned out – that is if Damon hadn't shown up.

She wondered why it was he did come back at first. None of them had acted … well … **_polite_** after Vicki died, except for Bonnie. Meredith remembered faintly hearing him tell Klaus to leave his brother alone. It still brought a smile to her face thinking about it. Bonnie's explanation made perfect sense. The two hated one another, yet no one was going to bring harm to the other without getting their butt kicked by a Salvatore!

"Already planning the honeymoon, Meredith?" Bonnie chuckled like her old self as her friend's face lit up red.

Meredith merely glared, "that's none of your business!"

"Seeing as we are going to miss their wedding, should we feel bad about not telling Stefan and Elena?" Matt grinned.

"No!" they all yelled at the same time, before breaking down into tears and smiles.

****

It was a beautiful wedding. Nothing fancy, just a casual party. Meredith and Alaric were all smiles, and for the first time in so very long Bonnie was happy. Still, she felt lonely. She knew that Matt only held her as a little sister in his heart, and was why he took every opportunity to become the barrier between Damon and her. In fact he had brought his new girlfriend, Lydia, to the event. 

She was nice, and reminded her of a combination of herself, Elena, and Meredith. Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and not quiet as tall as Matt. She had lived two towns away (lucky girl), but was moving in with Matt on a permanent basis the next day. She almost seemed to fit into their odd group as if she had been one of them since the very beginning of the horrors. But, Matt swore that he hadn't told her anything about it.

An old flame named Gary Huster escorted Caroline to the event. Bonnie knew that it was only for show; Caroline really didn't have feeling for the sweet nerd. She just didn't want to come alone to the party. Funny how near death didn't change some people as much as others would expect. But, she and Elena had made up. Once again the group had been back to the way things once were – until it was time to part.

Elena, once again wearing her lapis lazuli engagement ring, and Stefan were off to see Europe together. Damon had left seemingly without saying goodbye – or maybe he had. Bonnie cursed herself for thinking about him again, but it was hard not to. After that night, she doubted that she'd ever look at him the same way again. He had her heart, and that would not change.

Everyone was with someone now, except for Bonnie. 

It seemed ironic that she was the one to catch the bouquet, seeing how traditionally it went to the next in line to be wed. Damon was all she thought about from the moment she felt the flowers hit her hand on. She wished with all of her heart that it were that sweet, brooding, untouchable, mysterious, and trustworthy vampire she was meant to be with forever. 

It was funny how she thought of it in that way – forever, as if she was like the Salvatore brothers … an immortal.

Given what he had written in the notes, Damon obviously thought differently, and unfortunately so had Bonnie for a brief time. But, she didn't let it hurt her. After all Elena found her guy after years of trying one after another on. And it took nine centuries for Stefan to find her. 

Bonnie knew that it would just take time to find her Prince. She only hoped that she'd find her guy before she was too old to enjoy being married. Still Damon was always in her dreams. 

Oh, if he only saw her dreams, Bonnie wondered with a smile on her face just what he'd think of his **_little_** flame then.

* * *

Well, how was that all? Please do leave me some comments. Flames will be used to roast chestnuts and marshmallows!! ^_^


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Two

Damon sipped his 'red wine' and gazed over the village. It was a small town, and though he preferred the hum of the city he wasn't ready to face his future just yet. Not a future without her, without his sweet Bonnie. Instead of being off to the big cities and what awaits him, he was hidden away in his new château secreted within some mountain range just above a city he had forgotten the name of.

He was waiting for peace. But it didn't seem that he'd ever receive it. She had found a way into his heart, and there she would stay. 

Damon hated to sleep anymore. In his dreams, she was in his arms and they weren't fighting for their lives. But, then he would wake to his empty bed and aching heart.

He could feel that she was going on in her life, but still longed for him deep inside. Two weeks after they parted was her birthday. Damon couldn't let it pass without celebrating and giving her tokens that showed how special she was in his eyes, but how deeply he longed to be with her that day. 

He forced himself to remain in that château drinking to the love of his life. Damon wondered if Matt would become jealous of all the gifts Bonnie would soon receive. That brought a grin to his face. Out of character and yet still within his character.

****

Her eighteenth birthday had arrived at last. Bonnie was shocked to receive the four-dozen red roses first thing that morning. 

The card was not signed, but she hoped that she read between the lines correctly. After all how many knew what Damon had written in that note he gave her as a goodbye – the one that was still hidden in her diary?

~~~~~~~~~

**_Bonnie,_**

**_Hopefully, these will find you well. Happy eighteenth birthday, little flame. Four down fourteen to go._**

~~~~~~~~~

Bonnie giggled as tears came to her eyes. Oh, how that vampire had her heart! But her birthday had yet to end. What did he mean by fourteen to go?

Later that morning, Bonnie was at home alone working on her first college research paper when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was a deliveryman. She opened the door to a shock.

"Ms. Bonnie McCullough? I've got five packages and a envelope for you … sign here please." He said as he reached out his clipboard.

He laid the packages in the living room and left. Bonnie opened up the envelope and chuckled happily, Damon had struck again.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_Ciao birthday lady,_**

**_Dress up and head off for some fun tonight. Only wish I was there to really show you a good time. But, you have the last of the group with you – so they will have to do. Those roses pale compare to you, fiamma. Nine to go._**

~~~~~~~~~~

"Damon you are a sneaky wolf! Now what did you send me this time handsome?" Bonnie ripped the smallest box open first.

To her surprise there was a gorgeous dress, fringed shawl, attractive shoes, and jewelry. She giggled as she looked at the dress she held against her body. "Well, he said for me to dress up. I guess he wanted to make sure that I'd be able to do it in style."

The next box was a black leather jacket, just like the one Damon draped around Elena that night in the clearing. "Are you choosing me? I hope so. I love you."

Next came two new outfits, expensive and definitely Damon's taste – tight and showed all of Bonnie's best features. "Now if you were only here to see them on me! Oh Damon, I miss you so much!"

The fourth box held three books of magic! Damon somehow knew that Bonnie had not given up on her studies of magic or her powers. Finally, the fifth box had bath supplies. Salts, candles, soaps shaped in Celtic triangle knots, a mesh sponge, incense, a new very romantic and revealing gown, a lace robe, and another note.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_A little treat for the college student. School can be stressing, and we don't want you all stressed out on your night on the town. Enjoy it all beautiful; you certainly earned it well. And I saw the rest and knew it would look good on you._**  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Damon Salvatore! You are very – oooo! I think I'll wait until the next time I get you in bed with me to wear this. Why do I know for sure I'll be getting you back? I just hope that it's soon. I miss you so much." Bonnie felt like crying, but it was her birthday – Damon wanted her to celebrate, so she would.

Since Meredith and Alaric were still on their honeymoon and Caroline was out of town, so Bonnie invited Matt and Lydia out. Unfortunately, they had plans already. "Well, I can go over to St. Havers myself and have a good time."

****

Bonnie finally got her paper done and printed, as well as got some notes out of her book for her next class – two days away. Bonnie went to make herself something to eat before sneaking upstairs for a long soak. Another knock on the door brought another delivery. Three more boxes. In the first were a cell phone and a charm necklace Bonnie recognized as a Lancelot Crest - an amulet for capturing the lover you desire.

"The only lover I want is you Damon, I wish that you knew that." Bonnie whispered as she put the necklace on and thought of him and all that drew her to him.

The second box held a wonderful dream catcher. And the third had a teddy bear – not unlike the one in Bonnie's favorite movie. Of course another note came with it all.

~~~~~~~~~

**_Six to come, birthday fiamma._**  
~~~~~~~~~

After her bath, and she was fully dressed in her new outfit, Bonnie rushed down the stairs. Then she wondered what she could do on what little money she had. Paying for school made money tight, and she wasn't sure what she wanted to do now that she was on her own. Then there was another knock on the door, out the peephole she saw a man in fancy clothes.

"Hello, I'm here for Ms. Bonnie McCullough."

"Um, that's me." Bonnie wasn't sure what was happening.

The man smiled, "I've been asked to drive you wherever you wish and guard you this evening. I think this will explain everything."

He reached her another note.

~~~~~~~~~~

**_Mio piccolo fiamma,_**

**_I have entrusted your safety to an old friend this evening. Shawn will escort you in my place tonight. Oh and don't worry about paying, this is my gift to you fiamma. Have fun and tell the others hello for me. Five more surprises left; do you think that you can handle them?_**  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Nice Damon. Sorry but we're going to be on our own tonight. No one was free, so I'm going out for fun. Just let me finish getting ready." Bonnie grabbed her shawl, slid on her shoes, and her purse. After locking up, she tossed the keys in her purse and walked off on the man's arm.

Bonnie felt a little like a princess as he shut her door on the viper. Once he was in and they were off she found the nerve to talk, "so Shawn, you and Damon know one another?"

"He saved me a long time ago, so I'm paying him back. Always thought it would be in battle, not babysitting his girl." Shawn huffed. "Sorry, I shouldn't put this on you, I feel under appreciated right now."

"Damon rarely trusts anyone. Believe me, you wouldn't imagine what we went through to get him to trust me." Bonnie felt low for the first time that day.

Shawn groaned. "He more than trusts you Ms. …"

Bonnie interrupted, "please call me Bonnie. Anything else would look out of place."

"Alright … Bonnie. Damon doesn't just trust you. I have known him for a long time, and have yet to see him act this way for any woman. You have a place in his heart no other has ever had. Look, I'm not saying that he's in love with you – it's just that I look up to him, so don't hurt him. He is the closest thing I had to a brother, maybe even a father in a strange way."

"I love him too. I almost lost him that last time. It's too painful to think about … especially tonight. So, did Damon give you any plans or are we to go and party freestyle." Bonnie changed the subject to keep the tears from her eyes.

Shawn smiled. "It's your night, and you are the boss. Oh yeah, gift number thirteen is in the glove compartment."

Bonnie opened the glove compartment to find tickets to her favorite movie and giggled. "Damon, are you part fey?"

"No he isn't, but he read your mind about what you like the last time the two of you were alone. Movie first then?"

"Movie first." Bonnie giggled.

Shawn was a good companion, but very jealous. A couple of guys eyed Bonnie and tried to hit on her at dinner when he went to the bar to get them some drinks. Shawn came back with a look that would have made Damon proud.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you leave my friend alone. She's here with me." The eyes he gave the two strangers made the guys back off.

Bonnie giggled as she took her drink "And I thought that Damon could be possessive. Well they say like father like son. Maybe it doesn't only count with blood and adoption."

"Maybe I should be calling you mom then?" Shawn shot with a smile that rivaled Damon's.

Bonnie took a sip of her drink between chuckles. "You think he holds me so highly. I don't know for sure myself."

"Mom, he does love you. After all, he's spoiling you today."

"Okay '**_son_**'. Maybe I am a **_little_** important in his mind." Bonnie felt a small bit of excitement. Could this guy be right, and Damon really held feelings for her? How would she ever know for sure?

Shawn chuckled at that. "Mom, he would have been here tonight if it didn't hurt him to see you. He thinks that he can't give you all you deserve. That to be with you would put you in danger he doesn't want given to you. Along with the idea that you are probably married to someone name Matt. I saw no ring, and guessed that isn't how things are."

"Matt is my friend, nothing more. Why would Damon think that?" Bonnie worried.

Shawn shook his head. "Don't know mom, but I promise to set dad straight when I next see him."

****

After dinner, the last four gifts came out. A car to replace her's (which had decided to expire the day before her practice mid-terms). In fact it was the same black viper Damon had been driving the last time they were all together. At that shock Bonnie couldn't hold her tears back. Damon had to feel something towards her to do that.

School was paid for, because Damon sent the money for her tuition without saying a word. How he found out she was on the verge of quitting because of her finances was beyond her.

In the trunk of Shawn's car was a wicker basket filled with chocolate and sweets. Bonnie didn't know how he found out about her sweet tooth. She began to wonder how much of her mind Damon had gone through behind Vickie's house – or was it after that?

She and Shawn went in the house, and Bonnie rushed upstairs to see a brass 'fireplace' on her table! It really held candles, but it was sweeter than any of the other gifts. Damon knew she loved candles during wet rainy weather obviously. Without a second thought, she lit all of the candles. The glow made her happy and sad all at once. She loved how sweet Damon was being to her, but she longed to hold him in her arms and tell him how she felt.

Bonnie started to get sleepy after that. So much so that she completely forgot that Shawn was downstairs waiting for her.

She took off her shawl and carefully laid it across the chair of her vanity while sliding out of her shoes. Then she laid down, and was completely out of it the second her head touched the pillow. This was a birthday she wouldn't soon forget.

What Bonnie didn't know was that Shawn had influenced her into a deep sleep. He had not elaborated on how Damon had saved him. Ten years after Katherine's supposed suicide, Shawn was on the verge of death after battling another vampire to guard his baby sister's life. It intrigued Damon so that he turned that young man into a vampire.

Shawn did save his sister, only to be rejected by his entire family afterwards. Damon had become his family, and now he had paid his adopted father back for his grace centuries before.

Tucking Bonnie in, Shawn saw in her a new hope for his father. Damon had been alone for too long in his mind. This young woman could be the start of something for them all.

Ignoring the ache in his jaw telling him it was time to feed, Shawn kissed Bonnie on her cheek and smiled. "Goodnight mom. I'll tell dad just how much he missed out on tonight."

****

Bonnie woke to a beautiful sunny day. All of the grief she had suffered since the others left seemed to not be as bad as it had been. Still there was only one thing that could have made it all the better.

Grabbing her cell phone, she dialed the number he had left. No it wasn't an emergency, but it would be rude to get so much from him without giving a proper thank you in return. 

Three rings later she got his answering service. Well, who knew where he was or what time it was. But, Bonnie couldn't help feeling a little disappointed for not being able to talk to him. She was happy that the message was in his own voice. "Ciao, if you have this number then it can only be a select few calling. Leave a message and see what happens."

A beep later, Bonnie was in the spotlight. "Damon, you are still such a tease. 'See what happens'… a lot would if I had my way. Did I just say that? Anyway, this isn't an emergency. I just wanted to thank you for everything. I had the best time last night, but one thing would have made it better – you being my escort. Shawn was a gentleman, so no picking on him. He really admires you. Oh speaking of, if you see _our son_, tell him that mom says hi and thanks for locking up. I miss you Damon. Matt is only a friend, and has a girlfriend named Lydia. Maybe you will come and see me someday now? Bye."

****

Bonnie didn't know that Damon was busy drilling Shawn for all the details of the evening. He didn't make it to the phone until after she had started recording her message. Once he listened to it, Damon cast a strange grin over at his protégé. "_Mom_ said hello and thanked you for locking up. Is there anything you have forgotten to tell me _son_?"

"Well _dad_, mom didn't believe me when I told her that you weren't one to do such for just anyone. I told her that from my perspective you had to feel something deep for her. And I asked her to take care of you, because you are important to me. Why don't you go to her? That Matt guy is only her friend and I know she go away with you in a second …"

Damon shocked Shawn by letting out a shattering sigh. The boy had never heard Damon do such before – ever. "That is why I can never see her again unless she is in need of my help. She would throw her life away for a dangerous life with me. Bonnie deserves more than that, son. You saw how she is different than any other female on this planet."

"Yeah dad, she completely holds your heart." And with that Shawn went out hunting wondering how he could get his 'folks' back together.

****

Damon remained in his château, living in his memories of her. Bonnie had stolen away his heart, and until she was long past his touch forever he would hunger for her eyes looking at him. At the least he hoped that it would stop hurting after her death. 

That girl had found the courage to look behind his mask. Why did he look to her in that moment of despair five years before? Because he needed a reason to believe … a reason to hope that they could defeat Klaus – a reason to continue fighting. Bonnie had become that reason, she who refused to think ill of him yet still had the smarts to fear him – until that night she got into his heart.

Deep inside, Damon had to admit that Stefan was his only remaining family – that is until he and Elena wed two days after her return; now she was his sister-in-law, happily married to his brother, and living in Florence as they try to build a family together. That's why he had remained to watch out for the brat and the others. He wouldn't let Klaus tear away the last of his family. 

No matter what he said, Damon cared for his little brother. That was why he left to become stronger, so that he could protect Stefan if he ever needed that protection. And why he had threatened the wimp – to get him to feed so he would be able to fend for himself.

That night, when Stefan had nearly killed him, Damon was proud of his little brother. That was the man that he had wanted to see for almost nine centuries. But the idea that Stefan had to lose the love of his life to do it … no, that was too much to ask.

And then there was Bonnie. Oh, how that little witch had him in her spell. 

Damon had hoped that Matt would make her happy. But now he had a new love. Still Bonnie was better off without a vampire lover putting her life in danger every second of the day.

Looking over at his cell phone, Damon silently commanded it to ring – just as he had off and on for several years. His powers worked well on mortals, but not on inanimate objects. 

Though her one message had remained on his phone, and had been played time and again, Damon needed to hear her voice. He didn't want any harm to come Bonnie; he just needed to hear her sweet voice again. He silently cursed himself for being so weak, but she was a force he had never faced in all of his centuries.

Early one afternoon, he could hear her mind reaching out for his – and it was as if she was in pain. It had to be his imagination – she wasn't hurting, he just wanted to hear her voice so bad that he was making up an excuse to call. At first he ignored it, but it got worse to the point that he could feel it in his own body and soul. 

Finally, it became too much for him to handle. Damon grabbed his phone and dialed the number. No one was permitted to hurt his Bonnie! He only prayed – for the first time in so very long he prayed with all that was within him – that he really was only making it up to excuse calling her.

"Hello?" It was Matt. Maybe Damon had been wrong to hope that she wanted him back. If Matt was there, he could be dating Bonnie instead of that Lydia girl.

"It's been some time now, mio amico." Though it was harder than ever, Damon was able to put on his vocal mask.

"Thank God it's you Damon! I was just going to call you. Damon, it's Bonnie – she's being attacked, but no one is in the room! It looks like someone is trying to pull her heart right out of her chest! It's lifting her off of the bed! I just found that note you left her five years ago." Matt was frantic.

Damon released a feral growl. "Matt, can you go to her while remaining on the phone?"

"Yeah, no problem, hang on." After a few minutes, Damon could her his Bonnie gasping and crying out his name in the background. It tore at his heart.

Matt sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down. "Now what?"

"Hold you hand over her heart and tell me what you feel."

"It's like a string pulling through my hand tight. Like a fishing line with a big fish on it's end." Matt's description brought a grin to Damon's face, for his Bonnie indeed had a very big heart in her chest.

"Put the phone to her ear."

Damon heard Matt explain that he was on the phone to her, and the old vampire easily heard her gasp and sigh happily at the same time. Then came that sweet voice only tainted with her pain filled tears, "Damon? Please come back. I need you here … please."

"Oh, mio piccolo fiamma. Did you think I would stay away? Open your mind to me little flame. Let me feel that burning within my mind once more, Bonnie."

In his thoughts he could hear her wearily gasping, ~I never closed it to you. I miss you. Please come back … if only to give me a little more fuel to keep on burning.~

"Fiamma, you are the one that heats my fires. If you only knew the hungers you incite in my dreams." Damon's growl brought out a pleasurable ache in places within her that helped to knock away the pain in her chest.

Bonnie slowly rested back against her pillows as if she was the fish that had got away. Whatever Damon did or said it worked! 

Matt guessed from the start that she would want privacy from the odd smile on her face. Once she was able to hold the phone, he left the room – but remained near if she screamed the way she had earlier to tell him that she was in trouble again.

Bonnie curled up as she giggled, a sound that Damon enjoyed. "Mio tenebroso fames. Io perdere vuoi, Damon."

A low and untamed growl rattled in his throat as Damon got out of his car at the small local airport. He had wasted no time in moving to get to his love, but her words stopped him in his tracks. His eyes glittered more than ever at the sound of those heated words in his native tongue coming from her sweet, sweet mouth. "You miss your dark hunger, my little flame? Since when do you speak Italiano?"

"I looked it up online. I figured that if I am truly you piccolo fiamma, then I had to describe you in my eyes. A darkness I still hunger for …" Bonnie was scared that she had said the right thing far too soon. She wanted him back so badly that it was a near physical pain.

Into her mind, Damon buried himself. Wanting to be with her mind to mind for so long as he was not there holding her body in his arms. ~Bonnie. You may seek to illuminate and explore the darkness, but one can never know what is hidden within these shadows that you seemingly long to conquer.~

~Could it be one **_extremely_** gorgeous crow? Or maybe even a wolf? Unless you have a new form to tell me about.~ Bonnie mentally laughed.

It was heavenly music in his mind. Damon boarded the plane and found his seat in first class as fast as he could. Thankfully he was the last to board, so there should have been no waiting for the plane to take off – except for the damn fog, which he was slowly working on to not gain any more attention than possible. Damon made like he was going to sleep the flight away, but in truth he was going to remain in contact with her – mind to mind. Whatever was hurting his Bonnie was thrown off by his superior vampire powers … at least for now it was.

"I will be there soon. Can you have someone meet me at the airport?" Damon only spoke to avoid any unnecessary attention drawn towards himself. ~I'll remain with you by this mental link, but I have to end our phone conversation first.~

Bonnie was so happy that she almost missed his voice coming over the receiver. "Matt said that he and Lydia would. Just call before your plane lands. I love you my dark hunger."

Damon could tell by her soft whisper that she had wanted those word to be for his own ears, but she felt a need to say them with her own lips rather than their mental link. "Ti amore mio amore. Noi unirsi fra poco. Comprendere, mio piccolo fiamma?"

"Ci. Ti amore su tutto mio cuore." Bonnie muttered, not fully understanding the words. Yet she knew full well what she had wanted to say, Damon simply gave her the words to say it with. That she loved him with all of her heart and understood (with Damon's aid) that he said they would be together again soon and that he loved her. Then they both ended their phone connection, though Damon could hear through Bonnie's ears as she explained the plan of his calling before the plane would land to Matt as she gave the young man the phone. 

The next hour and a half they would have mostly alone. Bonnie explained that Stefan and Elena had come to visit Ms. Flowers for the week, and that luckily the pair decided to stay an extra day when Elena had a bad feeling of being needed. Damon smiled in his state that the other passengers put off as sleep. The circle was coming back together for one of its own.

Meredith and Alaric were also flying in, and would have arrived near the same time as him if there hadn't been that damn fog – now they would arrive about an hour before him. Damon wondered how much of a change had happened in the five years that he had been gone.

~Would you like to see how I've changed, my love?~ Bonnie sent out timidly.

Damon couldn't hide the sly smile that curled up on one side of his face. ~I won't stop you, **_my_** Bonnie.~

Shakily, Bonnie dragged herself out of bed and hobbled to her vanity. She was worried of how he would react to her looks. Sitting down in front of the mirror gave her a sense of shock – one that came from him.

Damon could hardly believe what was before him! How did she get so much lovelier? Her face had thinned and her hair straightened to soft waves of copper surrounding that sweet heart shaped face. Though he saw that she had not slept well in some time, Damon could see her glowing as he gazed on her through her own eyes.

~Tu sei bellissima, mio angelo (You are very beautiful, my angel). How did you become all the more lovely my flame?~

Bonnie blushed. ~Thinking about having you back. Can I ask you something, my sweet hunger?~

~Of course, ask me what you will.~ Damon could feel that Bonnie was nervous about her question. He wondered if it would be a question he might rather not answer.

~In Vicki's backyard, you had me under your influence. Was it only to feed off of me?~

Damon took a breath, it was a question he had posed himself many times since that night. ~I'm not certain. A part of me wanted to know you sweetness, to bond with your mind closer than we are now. Mostly, I wanted to taste those petal soft lips I barely got to know that first night.~

~What about the morning after we all defeated Klaus? I remember a sweet dream I had of you being there in my room with me, and then woke to find that my family had forgotten all about how I looked when I got home. Was it your doing or did I dream it?~

~It was not a dream; I did return to you and guarded you from what your family might have done. I wanted to give you and Matt a chance, so I made you believe that it was all a dream. You knew that I would not see harm come to you little flame.~ Damon relaxed for a moment and Bonnie took full advantage of it (as he hoped that she would).

As she recovered the foggy areas of her memory (that made her believe it had only been a dream), she smiled and chuckled to herself. Damon raised an eyebrow at this. ~What is so funny my little flame?~

~When I first met up with Elena after the funeral at Meredith's, and Elena told us what she was and the entire story – well, let's just say that I was a little put off by the idea of drinking blood.~

Now it was Damon's turn to chuckle. ~Oh Bonnie, you were past being a little put off by such, as I remember it. I sat there watching and listening to the three of you from the moment you came in on. You intrigued me then, and now …~

~And now … what?~ Bonnie asked

~Let's just say you would be shock by what you do in my sweetest dreams.~ Damon grinned

Bonnie was feeling almost her old self by this time, and she showed it in her face as she purred with her mind. ~If you could only see what I con you into doing when I'm dreaming, **_my_** Damon.~

~How is it you have changed so drastically my sweet? I'm not complaining, but you are treading into dark territories that I'm not sure you fully know the consequences of. Yet, you seemingly have no fear about what is before you on this path of conquering Me.~ 

~I maybe heading into that darkness without any idea of what lies ahead, Damon. But as long as I have you with me, I know that I don't need to be afraid.~

The next several hours they spent sending their words and thoughts of love back and forth, along with planning for their shared future. Bonnie vowed that once this new evil was defeated, she would accompany Damon far away from Fell's Church. They decided together that she needed and richly deserved a vacation from the dark and often-unnatural forces that normally loved to gather in that Virginia small town.

Neither had been so happy since that day he left her five years earlier. Bonnie heard the door open and shut, talking, and then the door again opening and closing. A few minutes later Elena and Stefan came into the room, smiling at the sight of Bonnie grinning at them from her vanity. "Well, obviously you're feeling better. Matt has left for the airport, so we'll hang around until everyone gets here."

Stefan had an odd look on his face that Bonnie interpreted as his knowing about the mental link. "We heard that Damon called none too soon. Is there anything the two of you would like to tell us, Bonnie?"

Damon growled with his mind ~It is none of your business, **_little_** brother.~

~Damon, Stefan is only worried about Bonnie. So, how much longer until all of you are back?~ Elena sent without thinking.

~Alaric and Meredith should be landing within the next ten minutes. My flight had delays that I had to remove without drawing suspicions, so I'll be another hour yet. I've told Matt to bring those two there and that I would follow soon as possible. So, do I see that the two of you have something to tell Bonnie and I? How long have you had your strength back, dear sister-in-law?~

"Yeah Elena, you didn't say anything about that during the visit we had before this all started." Bonnie grinned triumphantly. It was scary how alike she and Damon were, even after all those years apart. It was as if they were meant for one another.

Stefan folded his arms across his chest, "that is none of you two's business either, Bonnie. Unless you two feel like sharing …"

~I can't believe him, mio …~ Bonnie stopped just before saying the wrong thing.

Stefan wore a superior grin at that, "your what, Bonnie?" ~It appears that we will have to be careful now when we are speaking privately, Damon.~

~Leave Bonnie alone **_little_** brother! Or I will put you in your place!~ Damon growled.

Elena chuckled. ~Damon, he's only teasing the two of you. I'm happy for you both. But, if you ever hurt Bonnie, pray that I never ever find you.~

A sly smirk grew across Damon's features and one eyebrow rose in defiance. ~Elena, believe me that it will never be I who would bring harm to her. Though I will assuredly bring harm on whoever has been and might ever hurt **_my_** Bonnie!~

Bonnie's face flushed red and her eyes bulged in a combination of embarrassment and shock. Elena barely held back her laughter, and Stefan held a look of mock displeasure. "Take good care of him Bonnie, or you'll deal with me."

Damon didn't like that Stefan had turned the tables on him. ~**I** can take care of Bonnie and myself both quite well **_little_** brother.~

~He's just kidding, Damon! But I wasn't earlier.~ Elena sent out without any uncertainty in her mind.

~Neither am I, my **_little_** sister.~

The front door slammed open and shut hard as a screaming voice rang up to them. "Bonnie! Matt! Lydia! Brat number one is at it again! She's aiming for your heart Bonnie!"

"Margaret! She can't see me!" Elena gasped.

Bonnie grabbed her friend's arm. "She over heard Matt and I talking about Klaus with Lydia yesterday, and forced us to tell her everything. She is definitely your sister, Elena – always forcing out the truth, even if it could be scary. She only knows that Matt was going to call you and Stefan to ask the two of you to come. She needs to see you, because all that Robert and your Aunt Judith has put her through lately."

Before anyone could say a word, Margaret stormed into the room. "Bonnie are you o…kay? Elena, you're back! I missed you sissy!"

The two sisters clutched at one another as they both broke down into sobs of joy and relief. Now at the age of nine, Margaret stood at her sister's shoulder in height. Still, they were so similar in looks and personalities that it was scary. In fact that was the main problem for the girl. Judith and Robert had begun comparing her to Elena so much as of late that they would call her by her undead sister's name. That sent Margaret into rebelling. Which normally made Judith panic into grounding the child for the least abnormality in the woman's eyes – at least every other day. '_Don't want her turning into her sister. That one was always such trouble. Not little Elena … oh, I mean Margaret._'

Elena was enraged. "She will not do it when I am through with her, Margaret. I'll make sure of that."

"I knew that you would sissy!" Margaret had yet to release Elena.

After a few moments they all went downstairs and talked, catching up on their lives. Bonnie called Aunt Judith to give Margaret the night with Elena and Stefan by saying that the girl was helping her sister, Mary. Then she got them all something to drink.

"Where have you two been all of these years?" Margaret smiled as she sat between Elena and Stefan.

"Well let's see … the first year we spent in Paris. Second year we were in London." Elena chuckled.

Margaret looked shocked at that. "Did you go to the Eiffel tower and Baker Street?"

"Yes, and other places like Lock Ness, Stonehenge, and Notre Dame Cathedral as well." Stefan grinned at the little girl who was so much like his wife.

Elena had missed her baby sister deeper than he had suspected over those long five years. Now they were cuddling and giggling as if they were a mother and daughter. That's when it pained him – knowing that he might not be able to give Elena the children she once dreamed of having. 

He remembered a story, but it had been so long since he even thought of it and he figured that it had only been a myth. A part of him still wished that it could be true, but he was too afraid to try – afraid of the disappointment failing would bring them both. Honestly, he too wanted to be a father.

Elena had went on explaining that they ended up moving into what had once been Stefan and Damon's home in Florence, Italy. Margaret looked up at him with those amazing blue eyes that nearly matched his dear wife's and asked with a fluttering of her lashes, "can I come for a visit someday … _please_?"

Stefan chuckled, "someday, we will have to find a way to make that happen. That is if you keep doing good in school, and behave better than your sister did her senior year."

That put the vampire in the doghouse with his wife. "Hey mister! I was behaving as well as could be expected given all I lived through. In fact the worse thing I did in Aunt Judith and Robert's eyes was dating you – unless you count when I embarrassed them by shouting out our engagement announcement at the Founder's day celebration."

"I stand corrected! Will I be sleeping on the couch or by you tonight?"

Elena gave him a sly grin. "Let's say if you want to sleep in the bed with me then you have some massive making up to do."

Before Stefan could say a word, the door opened to reveal Matt, Meredith, and Alaric. The girls all giggled as they hugged each other, as if it had only been a few weeks since they had last seen one another. The men simply shook hands and watched their ladies carrying on. 

A few minutes later, Matt's girlfriend, Lydia came in and found herself warmly accepted into the group's selective circle. Lydia seemed shy and nervous at first, but as soon as she quickly got to know the people she now called her friends she warmed up to where it seemed she had always been among them. 

The group settled down into talking as they waited for Damon – holding back the explanations of what had happened to Bonnie in that year of grief and torment. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be an easy wait. Twenty minutes into their visit, Bonnie dropped to the floor screaming and clutching her chest. She started gasping and tears fell from her eyes. The attack had once again found a way to hit their friend.

* * *

Oh, poor Bonnie! What's happening to her? Well, if I get a few more reviews I might be tempted to reveal it too you. *massive hint hint!* LOL

Hope you all like the rewrite!!!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Three

Stefan carried Bonnie to her bedroom, while the rest tried to find out what had broken through Damon's Power. Margaret cried out, "found it! It's the twin terrors! They're combining their powers and must have got a visual on Bonnie!"

Out on the sidewalk across the street were two girls. The eldest couldn't be more than twelve, while the younger was maybe six. Both were glaring at the house, though the looks on their faces made it feel like the pair was seeing through the house. The oldest girl was holding something in her hand, while holding onto the younger girl with her free hand.

"Margaret, who are they?" Elena whispered, trying to hold back the shutter building in her spine.

"The older girl is Lareyne, the girl beside her is her little sister Anastasia. Ever since they came to town, things have gone from bad to worse! People would avoid Bonnie and talk about her behind her back, but now they have been chasing her out of places and mocking her to her face!"

~This time I am not letting her remain here, no matter what. Bonnie leaves with me!~ Damon growled to Stefan and Elena. He obviously sensed his love's trouble, and had landed. A few minutes more and he would be there to help.

Stefan glared out the window at the two little girls after joining his wife and baby sister-in-law. ~Get here fast! You are never going to believe who is attacking Bonnie!~

~Who am I going to kill, little brother?~

Stefan took a breath. ~Lareyne and Anastasia!~

The girls disappeared just as they all heard a panther like growl screech to a halt, and a door slam. Damon didn't say a word as he slammed through the front door and rushed up to Bonnie's room. He ignored Meredith and Alaric as he stormed into the room. All he was worried about was the weeping woman on the bed.

Bonnie was writhing and gasping, the pain tossing her back and forth on her bed. She had continually gouged at her chest until it had horrid red slashes covering the center. The other two couldn't understand what Bonnie was gasping, but Damon heard clearly – she was calling out his name. The sight nearly drove the vampire to his knees. He loved Bonnie so much that seeing her in pain was driving him mad with grief.

Damon pulled her into his arms, barely keeping his facial mask in tack. Bonnie couldn't focus on the world around her, the pain was too deep. She didn't know who held her in their arms. Alaric was holding back Meredith, who didn't trust Stefan's elder brother. Damon didn't care about anything outside of his beloved Bonnie. "Bonnie, look at me! Bonnie, focus on me!"

The pained woman gasped as her lover held her tighter to his chest. Once she was able to pry them open, her eyes showed the fear, pain, and such feelings of being lost. Finally she gasped hard and regained a shaky hold on her voice, though only loud enough for him to her. "Damon … please help me, love!"

"Focus Bonnie. I'm almost past the spell. That's it … draw me in. Now is that better?" Damon's features seemed to not change, but Bonnie could feel his frustration and worry. Now that she was in his arms and looking into his deep midnight black eyes, Bonnie smiled as her exhausted body crumpled into his arms – drained from the attack.

"Better. I'm so tired." She whispered a little louder, but that wasn't what she really meant. ~Damon, please get them to leave. I want time with you alone.~

~As do I, my love.~ Damon winked to Bonnie. "Go see if those girls are still across the street. They were the ones who caused all of this."

"You don't expect me to leave you alone with Bonnie, do you?" Meredith glared.

Elena knew what was going on – thankfully. She called out before Meredith could go further, "hey Meredith … Alaric? Could the two of you come down here? Damon can keep an eye on Bonnie for now."

"She still thinks that we're in high school!" Meredith spat as she stomped out the bedroom door.

Nodding to the latest couple within their circle, Alaric shut the bedroom door. After a moment, the couple grinned at the other. The scientist wasn't oblivious to the truth it seemed, unlike his wife.

A heartbeat later they were busily swallowing one another's tongues in deep and passionate soul kisses, both growling in contentment, with their hands roaming into erotic territories. The loneliness, pain, and solitude of those five years all melting away with each kiss and touch. Finally they stopped to catch their breaths. Both broke down into chuckles when they heard Meredith shout, "what?!?"

"I think that Meredith just got informed of our relationship." Bonnie looked deep into those twinkling dark eyes.

Damon quickly reclined on Bonnie's bed and leaned against the headboard, creating a comfortable place for her to rest in his arms. She leapt into his arms and curled up against him. The world consisted of him and her, the way she had longed for. In that moment, he was completely relaxed, the mask falling from his face. In front of this woman he knew that he had nothing to hide or prove, he was himself with her – the man he let none know existed. Looking up at his closed eyes, Bonnie saw that Damon was content to simply have her in his arms.

~I love you so much, Damon. This is the closest to peace I have had in a very long time. This past year being the worse of all.~ Bonnie sighed as she fought of the tears threatening to fall.

Damon pulled her tight to his chest, angered that his love would be harmed so deeply and he never knew – all because he didn't want to drag her away from the sunlight. How she had changed him. ~Don't worry about all of that, my beautiful Bonnie. Soon we'll be away from this place, and I will make all of the horrors seem like nothing more than a bad dream. Do you believe me?~

Bonnie smiled just before laying a claim on his lips. ~Of course I believe you, my only love.~

Both wanted to just live in that sweet peace, but they knew that soon they'd be facing their friends. Bonnie rested against his chest, feeling as if all she had gone through was making her ready for this one moment. She could hear and feel the beating of her love's heart, a rhythm that was lulling her to sleep. She quickly found herself in that place between awake and dreams, and for the first time in so long it wasn't a terrifying experience for her. She knew that Damon was there, and that he'd do anything necessary to protect her.

Yet, their peace was short lived. A few minutes after they reunited and settled for some time alone Mary was home, and the entire group gathered in Bonnie's bedroom - finding her sleeping peacefully in Damon's arms, with him rubbing her back (showing to all that while his eyes were closed and his mask was on, he was no where near asleep).

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews. Well, the couple is finally together – as was obviously going to happen. However, they are nowhere near out of danger yet. And exactly who are the twin terrors? I'll tell all in due time. J


	4. 4

Thanks for all of the reviews, I am getting the hint, but that won't come up for a while yet. Oh and Damon's luv Bunny – the two have been hungering for each other for five years, what did ya expect him to do – read her sonnets? LOL Got the idea … I guess. You want better description (at least a better image) then I hope it's in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

Chapter Four

"What is my sister doing in the arms of an older guy?" Mary eyed Damon murderously as she growled.

It took all the composure that most of this circle of friends had to not chuckle at Mary's comment. If the young woman only knew how much older Damon was and why, she might not have been giving him such a dirty look.

Damon and Bonnie on the other hand didn't flinch. She was just beginning to sleep, the best she had in too long. He was focusing on her, not caring what the others said. All the pair needed then was one another, and Damon was determined that he'd never lose his Bonnie again.

Elena quickly rested a hand on Mary's arm. "Damon is the only one of us who seems to be able to block whatever is happening to Bonnie. She's sleeping now, so let's all go downstairs and talk."

"And leave my sister alone with an older man holding her - completely unsupervised? I don't think so! You know me better than that little Ms. Elena Gilbert!" Mary spat, pulling Bonnie out of her slumber.

That annoyed Damon to the point of Bonnie having to hold him to her so that her elder sister would live through the night. "Elena's proper title and last name is now Mrs. Salvatore, Ms. McCullough. Now that Bonnie is awake, I don't see any reason to move the meeting."

The group felt the tension in Damon's words. Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "It's alright, Damon. Mary's just worried about me, and I can sleep some more later on."

"She's having a hard enough time with her reputation in this town without anyone calling her a whore outright as well." Mary crumbled into a chair and rested her forehead on her clinched fists. The strain was obviously getting to her.

Stefan could sense that the threat here was significant, and was glad that he had agreed to the extra day of their visit. "Mary ... Bonnie, please tell us what has been happening since we all left Fell's Church last time?"

Bonnie began. "Things were normal for the first few month. The usual looks and people avoiding me since I'm considered the town witch and all of my friends seem to drop dead. Then two little girls moved to town."

Margaret continued. "The funny thing was that no one has ever seen them with their folks. And they never go to school, but aren't yelled at for it. Everyone goes on and on about how sweet they are and how they wish that the rest of the kids in the town were just like them. I heard the older one whisper, 'they should be more careful what they wish for – because we might give it to them.' It scared me so I've been keeping a tight watch on the pair ever since."

"The very day they were first seen, Mr. Janders threw Bonnie out of his store - claiming that he refused to serve anyone who served Satan." Mary said.

Damon could feel that memory tear at his Bonnie's heart. "He was always so nice to me before, and told me that everyone deserves the right to worship as they see fit. But things didn't stop there. Within a year of that, every store refused to do business with me; people on the street would taunt and threaten me. The following year they started throwing all kinds of things at me. It just went down hill after that. I was expelled from college on unjust terms, but every time I get a layer they turn on me in a week of coming to this town! Only Mrs. Flowers has remained my friend. The girls seem to have no power over her. With Halloween on the way there has been talk of a witch burning in the middle of town. Not too hard to guess who's going to be tied to the pole."

Bonnie shuttered in her love's arms. She just wanted to wake up and have it all be some kind of bad dream. That is except that her friends were together with her in this room, and she had Damon holding her tight. Those were that only good points about her life at that moment.

Looking over at her sister, Bonnie saw a strange smile come over Mary's face. It was as if the town nurse was finally accepting what was obvious – that her little sister was deeply in love, and the 'man' truly loved Bonnie back with an equal love. A slight nod from her elder sister confirmed Bonnie's hopes.

Elena was happy that things looked to be working out. "Well, we keep Bonnie inside and out of sight, then once we get rid of those two girls everything should go back to normal."

Mary shook her head and released a shuttering sigh. "We've had to keep someone here on guard at all times these past three days. A group of fanatics tried to come in and drag Bonnie off. I got them to leave by scaring them more, but I didn't know what else to do. In their eyes we're holding Bonnie prisoner, but the truth is we're protecting her from all of them. But, it may not last. I was told to not be in the house tonight by a friend at work. According to her, she wouldn't want to see me hurt because of the witch's hold over me – especially when she gets sent to hell, where she belongs."

All three vampires growled at the obvious threat to their friend – Elena's being the darkest. "Then we move Bonnie to the boarding house before any of them show up."

"No, they've been watching the house for days and are probably outside right now. They'll follow us and then everyone will be in harm's way – especially Ms. Flowers." Bonnie's voice cracked. She was more frightened at the idea of being dragged away from her Damon.

~Don't worry, mio fiamma. No one will tear you from my arms. For now relax against me, and we will see what we can do.~ Damon sent to her so gently that Bonnie almost found herself nodding off to sleep again.

Mary sighed, grabbing everyone's attention and keeping her sister awake. "There is another option – a three-point plan. We take three cars, make it seem like all three could have Bonnie in it. Only one will, and whoever drives it cannot get caught for any reason."

"I doubt that any human could catch me." Damon chuckled as he opened his eyes and looked at Mary for added emphasis. "Besides, I don't think they'd like what they'd get if they were to corner me."

That sent a chill up and down Mary's spine. "Fine. That means Bonnie goes with you. Elena now is one time that you and Stefan cannot be seen. The two of you should try making a break for the boarding house at the same time the rest of the plan goes into action. Margaret, maybe you should go with them."

Margaret grinned at that. "Yeah! And I don't think anyone would mess with either one of **_my_** big brothers!" She was proud to have the vampires as her relations, and by Elena's marriage to Stefan that was what the pair was now.

Damon and Stefan looked at one another - taken aback by the little girl's words, while the rest of the group gaped at Margaret in their stunned silence. Until Damon remarked with his normal sly smirk, "she doesn't know **_you_** very well ... eh, **_little_** brother?"

"You didn't see what I did to Tyler Smallwood. Now did you? Oh yes, Tyler's attacker was myself, Mary. He was threatening harm to Elena and I, and then attacked me outright, so that should rescue me under the plea of self-defense. Though it didn't take all that much defense in reality."

"Oh yes. But then you had to be made extremely angry then – didn't you?" Damon winked at Elena and Margaret. He only wanted to get his brother ruffled, as he always did. No sense letting the rest read him easily when he was supposed to be an enigma to them.

Stefan glared hard at Damon. "Anyone who dares to threaten my wife and **_our_** little sister would get no less than the same, if not much more, than Smallwood did."

"Do I detect the hint of a backbone growing in you little brother?" Damon pushed on, playing shocked at the thought before chuckling at his own humor. Bonnie knew the truth, but snuggled her face into his chest to prevent her laughing outright and giving her love away.

~Tempt me, **_big_** brother!~ Stefan sent.

Margaret was the next to growl, startling them all. "Will the two of you please grow up? For Pete's sake, you're both over eight hundred years old, and I'm acting more mature – a nine year old kid who is about to turn ten! Why can't you two act your age instead of your shoe size! Or the IQ the two of you appear to have? A negative 200!"

For the first time in a while, the group chuckled at her outburst. But then the Salvatore brothers turned it into fits of laughter. Stefan leaned heavily on Elena. "Sweetheart, where's my cane?"

"Someone find my walker!" Damon wore a sly smirk on his face as he looked down on the laughing woman in his arms. He preferred it when Bonnie laughed; she had a beautiful smile that lit him from within. "And maybe my viagra as well."

That turned the fits of laughter into howls. Bonnie glared at him with a bright red face, slapping him across the chest in her shock. "You're pushing me, Damon!" Though her mind said something very different. ~Given what I felt five years ago, I don't think that you would need that drug for another millennium or so – if then.~

Damon raised an eyebrow to his ladylove. "Obviously not quite far enough, Bonnie." 

"Be careful just how far you do push me! You really could end up biting off more than you can chew with me." Bonnie slammed him in the face with a pillow. She knew that Damon was having a hard time keeping his mask up with her last remark. And if all went well, she would get him to nibble at the least (rather than scrape the surface).

"No, you should be careful of how far you push me. I don't give up easily, and I never give up what I gain." Damon growled, the two seemingly unaware of the others staring at them in stunned silence – each wondering just how far the pair was going to go with this. ~Are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into, dear love? Once you take that step … well. You saw what Elena had to go through to return to being human. Thought it would seem she prefers being what you want to be.~

~You've had me almost as long as we've known one another. Yes, this is what I want.~ Bonnie softly cooed to him, enjoying the feeling of love he sent her. "We will just see how little you do gain, how much you are going to give up willingly, and how much you are going to lose. See, I'm playing to win."

"It is too bad that you will not. For you have yet to beat me without an intercession, Bonnie." Damon was still glaring, with a sly smirk of triumph on his face. ~Without question, I would **_never_ give you up - not even to save my own life. I love you mio piccolo fiamma~**

"Times change, so get ready to be knock down a couple ladder rungs, Damon Salvatore!" Bonnie's eyes glittered with the laughter she want to give off. ~Not as much as I love you.~

Gasps filled the room. Though the lovers were only being playful until they could get some time alone, the rest thought Bonnie had just signed her death warrant. A chuckle in the doorway broke that uneasy tension. She saw through their little dramatic scene, and knew that the pair had to really be hot for one another to be teasing at the severity level this soon.

"The more things change I guess. Hey Bonnie, does the phrase '_famous last words_' mean anything to you?" It was Caroline - the last member of the circle, who had been added in five years before when Klaus kidnapped her as ransom against Stefan.

"Haven't a clue as to what you mean, Caroline. So, how long till they come to grab me?" Bonnie tried to chuckle, but it was hard. Her playfulness disappeared as she settled down into Damon's arms once again.

Caroline shook her head with a sneaky grin on her face. "You're not going to get taken, girl. I've messed up their times and messages enough to give us ten minutes to move you out of town. I bought a little cabin in Kentucky that daddy knows nothing about. You can hide out in it until things here straighten out ... or whatever. Better than the idea of three cars loads – since there is ten watches about to turn around and head back this way. Can you be ready in five?"

"No problem." Bonnie was starting to feel alive again. Her friends were around her, her love was holding her, and it looked as if she could very well live to see the coming sun rise.

Five minutes later the McCullough house was empty. Elena and Stefan took a very happy Margaret to the boarding house for an overnight. Damon followed the directions Bonnie read off of the note Caroline had given them. And the others scattered fast. By the time the watches returned, the trail was ice cold.

****

During a long stretch of road, Bonnie rested her head on Damon's arm and dozed off. She finally found herself in a wonderful dream. She was with her friends and her love in a large field having a picnic. Damon was resting against a large tree. Bonnie felt strange, as she rested back with her head on Damon's stomach. She felt slightly dizzy, hungry, and full all at once – and her back was sore too.

In front of them all was a large group of children playing tag. One little girl looked their way, smiled, and excitedly waved – Damon chuckled. "Did you ever think we'd have this kind of life together, my Bonnie? Bonnie? Wake up love."

Bonnie came back to reality as she noticed that the car was stopped and Damon was brushing his fingers gently up and down her cheek. "How long have I been out of it?"

"A couple hours. We're in Kentucky and safe. According to Caroline's note, we have another hour before we get to the cabin. Are you hungry?" Damon asked, his mask down for his beloved.

Bonnie smiled at the concerned look on his face. "A little. And you?"

"That can come about later. Right now, you are my first priority – as you will forever be, if that is what you still want."

Bonnie grinned and nodded. Damon ferociously laid claim to her lips for a few moments in his happiness. He had searched the centuries for the one woman he knew for certain would never betray him, the one woman who would want to be with him forever, the woman he had been looking forward to spending his existence with – his sweet Bonnie. 

~You know that we are going to gain much unwanted attention and talk being a single couple. ~

Bonnie sighed. She thought he meant they would have to play like they weren't together – good friends or siblings. "Well, what ever will keep us safe."

"Do you really think that I could keep my hands off of you?" Damon playfully growled in her ear. ~I meant that I want to at the least call you my wife, not my girlfriend or fiancée. Unless you have changed your mind about becoming my Queen of Darkness and my wife.~

~You are my love and my life. Does it feel like I have changed my mind, Damon?~ Bonnie possessively rubbed her dark vampire love's chest. "I don't want you too, my only love. I want to be with you … forever!"

Damon pulled a small dark red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring. Its center was a large heart shaped lapis lazuli stone, and in all four sides of the surrounding band hearts had been cut out of the metal. Bonnie sensed its power, one that echoed Damon own lapis ring. He intended for it guard her from the sun, if she ever changed.

~Will you marry me, Bonnie? And someday, when you are ready, will you become my Queen of Darkness?~ The look on his face was serious, but Bonnie could see in his eyes that Damon was terrified she would say no and he would be alone again.

~You know that I will! I love you Damon Salvatore!~ Bonnie could barely hold the tears back.

Damon too was finding it hard to hold his emotions back as he slid that ring on to her finger. He wasn't going to be alone the rest of his eternity. Bonnie would be at his side, as his beloved. "I love you Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore."

Bonnie felt her heartbeat race at that. She had often signed her diary as Damon's wife, and now he just made it come true. "And I will never stop loving you Damon Salvatore … my husband, my only love."

This time it was Bonnie who took claim of Damon's lips hungrily. ~You are my husband, Damon. You have been for a very long time.~

Damon pulled her back and glared obsessively at his soon to be eternal mate. "We'd better get you some food. After all, you are going to all the energy you can get once we get to our honeymoon cabin. Now are you scared, mio piccolo fiamma?"

"Not when I have the hottest looking husband there is! We'd better hurry, because I don't know just how long I'll be able to keep **_my_** hands off of **_you_**." Bonnie chuckled when Damon softly growled at her challenge.

Damon quickly got out and moved around the car to help his bride out of it. He never knew how much power this one woman could give him with a single ravenous glare. He was hooked and completely addicted to it. Bonnie could sense it in all of the looks and feelings he was sending her, he wanted to consummate their private vows.

"Dessert after dinner, my beloved husband. I'll eat here, and we both know what you got coming to you for dinner." Bonnie whispered into Damon's ear just before she flung her hair back to expose her neck.

Damon growled just before he opened the restaurant door. "I thought I showed you why it is dangerous to tease like that, beloved."

Before she could speak a waitress came and showed them to the last booth – far from any glancing eyes. Leaving them with two menus and time alone.

Bonnie shot him her most innocent look as she opened her menu. "Darling, who said that I am teasing this time? Then again, who said that I was teasing the last time?"

"You did, after I asked you whether you wanted to change or was teasing me. I can't wait until we get home. Mmmm, you smell so good. There's something different in it. New perfume?"

Bonnie was surprised. "No, it's the one you gave me before you left. Your sniffing is starting to drive me nuts. Could you cool it down for a little bit?"

He did while they ordered, him convincing Bonnie that she would need a lot of energy – so that she would order a big meal. Soon they were again alone, seemingly adoring one another and whispering love to each other in the eyes of the other patrons that had seen them go past. And in their way that is what was happening.

"Just until we get home. And then you will be all mine, Bonnie. Remember that my wife." Damon grinned teasing one of his fangs into lengthening.

"Damon Salvatore, I have been yours since the night you first kissed me. Do you remember that night, my husband?" Bonnie smiled as the waitress brought their orders a few minutes after they came in.

Once they were alone again, Damon began rubbing his wife's inner thigh – enjoying how Bonnie squirmed because of his sensual touch. "Do you remember what I said to entice that sweet first kiss from your lips, my beloved wife?"

"Word for word. You said that it was that the goddess of fate had to be shinning down on you at last, because a sweet red head was in your presence. That it was considered good luck to entice a consensual kiss from a red haired lady. I knew that you were full of it, but I never kissed an Italian male before. And I am glad that I did." Bonnie giggled as she played hot by fanning herself. 

She remembered how special he had made her feel that night. It was as if none of the other girls were there. ~That's because in my eyes, you and I were the only people there, cara.~

Bonnie grinned as he licked away some Alfredo sauce from his lips. ~Tell me what made you grow cold before me, my love.~

~Mio amore. You don't understand. I hope that you will still love me when I tell you the whole truth. I could hide it from you, but that's how much I love you. I want to be open to the one person that I completely trust with my heart and soul.~ Damon visibly took a breath and then began to speak in a very low voice.

_"It all began when I was preparing to go to the University. I was young and thought that I knew everything there was to know, but for my father I was going to waste my time being shown what those idiots thought they could show me anyway. But then I met her … Felicity._

_"Father didn't approve of her because she was not of our class, but I adored her with all of my heart. She was the first I dared to care for after my mother's death. She meant the world to me, and I thought at one time that her feelings for me were the same. A week before I was to go to the University, father had me come to the inn where she worked. He never knew that she and I planned to elope the next day._

_"I thought that he had come to his senses and was going to allow me to marry my sweet Felicity openly. I was horribly wrong. When I came in I saw her carrying on like a donnaccia … a slut. But that was not all … she was doing so with my father. He swore that it was for my own good … that she was know for such comforts to those who pay her enough, yet that was all it took to turn my heart to stone when it came to him._

_"Years later, after I had turned, she and I met up again. She was married with two children and another on the way. It seemed that my father had told her that it was suppose to be a joke, and I would not be angry with her. She claimed that she never wanted to harm me, and that she was still in love with me. But I was iced over, so her words made do difference then. I decided that I would never risk myself by letting any that close to me again – not even my family._

_"Before, I was trying to get on well with Stefan. But, after that I refused even his hand. I went after Elena as a lark, a way to hurt my little brother as I had been hurt; just as I had done with Katherine centuries before. It wasn't out of love, only simple revenge – that he would be hurt as I had been. I wanted him to know that you can never trust anyone completely – anyone but yourself that is. That is until that night, the night that I showed myself to Stefan … the night I first saw you face to face._

_"I saw you when I followed you, Meredith, and Elena out of the cemetery. I was hunting and felt the explosion of Power, then saw the three of you. I saw you a few other times after that. But the night of the party, no that was the first time I fully looked upon you. I was stunned by how you looked dead at me and seemingly accepted me for who and what I was. Then we spoke and it was like you had made me a part of your world without question or fear._

_"At first I was going to teach you the hurt such naïveté brings. But that first kiss opened a place in my heart, and lit a fire in me that I couldn't shake. I forced myself to focus only on Elena to try and snuff it out, and for a short time it did. Until you called us back._

_"Your call, within it I sensed a call to me alone. A plea to return to you. And I did. I wanted you to ride with me to the boarding house, but Stefan refused me that time alone with you. I wanted to kiss your lips, but Matt robbed that from me. I told my little brother that I was going to guard you while they talked to Vicki that night. I knew that Klaus was near and wanted to kill you so we wouldn't have contact with Elena. He was going to have Matt stand watch outside, but I informed him that I would handle whatever came out better than a human._

_"I held you close to me, to show Klaus that you were under my protection. I knew when I saw the message on the mirror that he had directed it towards you. I didn't answer Stefan because I was focusing on calming you before doing as he asked. I hated how you took your hand away when both knew you didn't want to, but I wasn't going to force you. When I said that I could do better than Vicki, I was talking about you my Bonnie. I came back because **you** brought me back – whatever was a threat that would make you cry out for help the way you did was a threat I wasn't going to let you face alone."_

Damon and Bonnie were nearly finished with their dinners, and he appeared to be nearly finished with his nerves. She could feel that he was afraid that she wanted to leave him. Bonnie smiled, "so that's why I've always felt safe with you since that night in the clearing. Before that I was terrified of you, like a mouse looking at a black snake. But then, I felt you open up to me mind to mind. You started to make sense to me. I love you, and I know that I'll never be alone again – I have you with me, and that's all that matters. Not our pasts, only our now and our future."

"Mio fiamma." Damon took her hand and gently kissed it. "What did I ever do to deserve you, my love?"

"You came out of the darkness, and you let yourself trust me. Not to mention risking yourself for your brother after professing to hate him. Can we go home now? I'm ready for dessert, and I'm sure you're hungry for the dinner I have for you." Bonnie teased as she rubbed her hand higher up Damon's leg till he grabbed it and gave her a glare of warning.

It was defiantly time for them to get to their temporary home … and fast.

****

Damon pulled up on the cabin and sat for a moment with his eyes shut – Bonnie felt him use his powers. "It seems safe, but I want you to stay in here with the doors locked until I make sure."

"Since when have you live by the rule 'better safe than sorry'?" Bonnie's grin dropped the second Damon looked over at her. She saw a heat in his eyes that left no questions as to his seriousness.

"Ever since I fell in love with you, Bonnie Salvatore. I'll be back soon." And with that he got out of the car, made certain his 'bride' was lock safe in it, and turned into his crow form to fly about for a more thorough search.

Bonnie sighed, "I love you to, my Damon."

The minutes seemed to tick by slowly as she waited for her love's return. Bonnie thought back to his kisses, and how it felt when his arms wrapped around her. Never in five lonely years had she felt so safe, or loved. Ten minutes had passed, and she shifted slightly as her muscles became cramped. Twenty minutes clicked by and she became worried. Damon should have been back by now.

Wouldn't he have contacted her if something were wrong? If he had been hurt, wouldn't have she felt it? She began to wonder if she should go looking for him. He had told her to stay in the car, but if he needed her help…

Thirty-five minutes sent her into a panic. She began looking around, hoping for some sign of him. Her hand was itching to open the door, longing for her love. Forty minutes had passed and he hadn't even sent her a thought or feeling. Bonnie didn't like the waiting. She was worried for her husband and didn't like not knowing that he was all right.

Once forty-five minutes had passed without word, Bonnie couldn't take it. She started to unlock and open her door, but someone beat her to the punch! Damon quickly helped his wife from the car. "It's safe, sorry I didn't talk to you. I didn't want anyone knowing that you were in the car alone."

Bonnie broke down into tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deep. She rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes refused to hold back the tears her fear created. "Don't you ever scare me like that! I was about to come looking for you!"

"Oh Bonnie. You know that I would always return to you. I'm just glad that you didn't. Come on, I think you could use some sleep." Damon led his love to the porch.

Finally gaining control over her sobs, Bonnie took a breath. "Am I going to be sleeping alone?"

~Only if that is what you want my wife.~ Damon sent along with the worry he felt that he would not be holding her in his arms on this what he felt was his and Bonnie's honeymoon night.

"What I want is my husband's arms wrapped around me. Oh Damon, I don't want to be without you. Especially tonight of all nights." Bonnie snuggled against that cool chest and calmed down.

"And I want to keep you with me as long as you will stay with me, my love. Now, I do believe there is a little matter of my carrying my bride over the threshold." Damon never felt this way since he was last in love. He scooped up his lady, and couldn't hold back a grin as she giggled.

He and she now had a reprieve, one that she deserved. But how long it was going to hold, and all the surprises they had ahead of them.

* * *

Hope I get a few comments.


	5. 5

Bonnie and Damon all alone?!?! That can make for some very interesting reading.

Well this is the PG-13 version. It's the same just cut out the hot stuff – so it's shorter and reworded in places, but the same gist.

Have fun and I hope that you all enjoy it. Of course I can see it clearly in my  mind, just hope I was descriptive enough for the rest of you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Five

Damon carried his love all the way to their bedroom, despite her very insincere argument of being able to walk for herself. He knew that Bonnie was enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her. Once they were in that room he wanted to remain and forget all that had drawn him back to her – but he wanted to be certain that she would be safe, and that meant he would have to check every lock himself.

"Bonnie, I …" her fingers silenced his lips. "I know. Safe rather than sorry. Besides now I can get changed into a little surprise I brought with me … just for you."

Damon growled hungrily at that insinuation. "Than I shall only be a moment."

"Wait." That made Damon worry that she had changed her mind. "There is something I have wanted to do for so long. Any objections mio tenebroso fames?"

"None from me, fiamma." Damon's dark eyes twinkled. Bonnie could sense his happiness and curiosity.

Without a second's wait, Bonnie slowly rubbed her hand up his stomach and chest underneath his leather jacket. She knew that they both enjoyed the feel of her touch, because slowly she could feel herself becoming one with him. Once she reached his shoulders, she peeled the jacket off of him – tossing it into the nearby chair. Returning her attentions back to her new husband, Bonnie licked her lips before giving Damon a kiss that would heat his dreams for centuries to come. Her fingers got lost in his black hair, his hands held her body tight to his own as he rubbed up and down her back.

Damon began licking and planting moist sucking kisses down his bride's throat, enjoying the feel of her purring and moaning with pleasure. He came so close to losing it and throwing her on their bed to have his way with her – only her voice brought him back to that sweet moment. "Now you see what you have inspired in my dreams … or should I say have had a small taste of it?"

"I will be back before you know it. An then we will see how you handle my hottest dreams once I conquer yours." Damon hoarsely growled into Bonnie's ear as he teased her by rubbing himself tight against her intimately. Bonnie moaned a short and high-pitched shriek, bringing a smile to his face.

Bonnie opened her eyes to see that he had already left the room! "Damon, please hurry! I miss you so badly!" 

~Hurry love. I'll be back in there in a couple of minutes, and I am curious as to your little surprise.~

Bonnie gasped a few times before grabbing the secreted bundle from her bag and shutting herself in the bathroom. The night had finally come! She would be able to wear her gown and robe for Damon. 

Her shirt and bra were stripped off in a moment. But her shoes took a little time, seeing as she had to undo them. After that she slid out of her pants, socks, and underwear. She stood there and examined herself in the full-length mirror that hung on the closet door. That stopped her.

She worried that Damon would not like how her body looked. She was slightly heavier than the last time he saw her, and the God awful scratches she had dug into her chest didn't help her appearance any. Bonnie knew that even with all of the lights out that Damon could see her with what little light was in the room without any trouble – making the option of the lights being out laughable. He'd still be able to see all of the flaws on her body.

A light rapping on the door broke her out of her thoughts. "Bonnie, I'm back. Do you need me to come in and help you?"

Suddenly Bonnie felt a sense of love, need, and most of all honor from her new husband. To him it didn't matter what she looked like, she was his Bonnie and she was the only one he wanted as his wife and Queen of Darkness. That was all she needed to make her smile at her reflection again. "No, you get comfortable. I'm half ready now. Another two minutes tops. I hope that you like this, because I know it will look familiar to you."

Quickly she slid on the gown that he had given her for that unusual birthday. Her breath caught in her throat when Bonnie looked again in the mirror. It was ivory colored silk that went to the floor and was held up with spaghetti straps. The top was low cut with a lace trim all along the edge. Beads were sprinkled all over it, and there was a high cut slit on one side that nearly came up to her hip. Bonnie had never felt so beautiful as she did right at that moment.

She took her brush and ran through her hair a few times, which made it shimmer and brought out its natural copper highlights. Once satisfied with that, Bonnie slowly pulled on the white lace robe that had come with her gown. Folding it loosely around herself, she barely tied its belt in an over handed wrap to keep the robe closed. ~Damon, when I first saw this I swore that I'd not wear it until I got you in bed with me. I knew even then that we were going to get back together. Now I can finally wear this.~

~What is it my Bonnie?~ Damon was half ready to rip that bathroom door off its hinges. He had missed Bonnie every moment of those five years, but for the sake that she wanted to make this night special and was dragging it out to burn every moment in their minds he would hold it back for his bride.

"Are you ready for me, my Damon?" Bonnie was giggling because she could feel the hunger he was desperately struggling to control – the same hunger that was burning in her.

She stole a glance at him as he stood doing something with his back to her. Damon too had changed and was now wearing a silk and satin robe that was a deep blood red color. A gasp escaped her lips at her first sight of his back before Bonnie could stifle it. Bonnie quickly noticed that he had filled the room with candles and had only then finished lighting the last few. She realized how romantic her husband really was.

"Bonnie, it's unfair that you see me but I cannot see you my love. If you have changed you mind …" She heard in his voice that her love was still worried.

Damon could see through her eyes, and read her mind as to what she was wearing. But, as to seeing her in the special gift he had given her that first birthday, he wanted to wait until she was ready to show him. It meant so much to him that she had held that gift until they were first reunited, but how far would his Bonnie want to go? "Damon, I love you. I would never change my mind about being with you. I want to be your wife, and I want to be your Queen."

"Come to me my love." Damon blinked back a tear that threatened to fall as he extended his hand to her.

Slowly Bonnie exhaled as she finally gave up her fears and gave herself to her only love. The door opened and Damon's breath – along with his heartbeat – caught in his throat. Never had he seen Bonnie so beautiful, not even in his most vivid erotic dreams about her. She moved across the room with the grace of a lady of the courts of old.

The first touch of his hand on her skin felt like a magical electricity. Her scent full of longing and fear of his rejection along with her love for him was more bittersweet than he ever imagined – like the taste of dark chocolate, a flavor that they both loved. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of his cool lips and moist tongue claiming a section of her neck, that moan deepening with longing as she felt his fangs rub the surface of her skin – almost like a vow of pure adoration from her lover to her in its movement and feeling. Bonnie began to soften her stance and gave her body completely over to Damon as he accepted her as his bride and wife forever.

When Damon ended his first sealing kiss and looked into her eyes, they had went from their normal soft brown to nearly as dark as her husband's with hunger. Bonnie felt her body go completely limp in her true love's arm – if he hadn't tightly took hold of her she was certain that she would have been in a puddle on the floor. Both were deeply in love, and knew that they were meant to be together. Through all that they and their friends had survived there could be not doubt of that. 

"It took me close to nine hundred years to find you, my true love. And so many times I nearly lost you. Katherine, Smallwood, Klaus … now those girls, all of them nearly took you from me, my Bonnie. I stupidly gave you up five years ago because I thought being with me, a vampire, that I would put you in danger that you didn't deserve. I felt that you needed to have whatever you longed for in life. That's why I made sure you could finish your schooling. Tell me what it is you want Bonnie." Damon fought to control his voice as he looked into his only love's eyes. He hated sounding like his brother, but he couldn't help wanting to open himself to his wife, his Queen, his only.

Bonnie however let her tears fall as he opened his heart to her. She knew that he rarely allowed anyone to know his true thoughts and feelings. "I want to be with you, Damon. Whatever comes our way, no matter what we face … I want to face it all at your side. I want to be your wife … I want to be your Queen. The rest can fall into place as time rolls on. So long as the two of us are together forever. That is if you will have me."

"I only wanted to be yours for so long. One day … if you still wish so, I'll turn you into my Queen. I will never take any other as my love and my bride." Damon could feel that he was losing his battle for control of his tears.

"Damon, you said at the restaurant when I was ready that you would turn me into your Queen. My love, I am ready. Please Damon, tonight make me your wife and your Queen. That way I will be yours and only yours in every possible way. Then no one can take any claim on me, because I will give all that I am to you … my husband … my only love." Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as she finally got everything out of her heart and soul.

Damon used his finger to lift her chin so that she could see that his every word was full of meaning. "Bonnie … my only love, I take you as my wife and my Queen. I know right now that the vow you just made me is how you truly feel and that you understand what you have asked of me. When I make love to you tonight – that will make us husband and wife. Then when I take your blood, it will be my accepting all you have vowed to me. Now I give you the same vow, that all I am and all I have is yours as my wife and Queen."

"When I drink your blood to turn into your Queen of darkness, I will also be accepting your vow. No one will have power or any control over either of us because we will belong to one another throughout time. Neither of us will be alone again, because we will be there for each other for the rest of eternity." With that, Bonnie slowly undid the slack knot holding his robe shut.

Damon mimicked her moves and went further by moved his hands up her stomach and chest as she did for him when they first arrived. He let the robe slip off of her shoulders and onto the floor. His breath again caught as he saw her in that beautiful gown he bought for her years before. ~I knew that this would be beautiful on you my love … but I had no idea that it would be this stunning.~

Damon reclaimed her kiss-swollen lips. Once again she felt his tongue and lips traced down her throat, Bonnie moaned louder as his fangs grazed the scar his scratch five years before had left behind. ~Later on my oh so sweet bride. For now relax and enjoy my touches.~

"All you have ever done tonight is give me pleasure. I love you Damon." Bonnie was barely able to gasp out.

He took full control by gathering her into his arms and carrying her to their bed. Just as he had five years earlier, Damon jumped on top of her – this time both of them ignored the wail of complaint that the bedsprings gave in response. He softly licked and kissed each of the horrid marks on her chest from earlier that night. At this he raised himself onto one arm and gazed down at his love. Yes, there was her need and heat burning in the normally soft brown eyes.

For over an hour he took and returned her love until her spent himself inside of her. Bonnie sighed into his mouth as she pulled him in for another deep kiss. His tongue swept into it and coaxed hers to come forward to play. Her fingers sank into his dark hair and pulled his face tighter against her own. Their tongues rubbed and dueled as they growled contentedly.

 "Let whatever may be focused on us now know that you are now my wife for the rest of eternity!" Damon yelled out as Bonnie giggled happily, and then rested his weight on his arms as he laid his forehead on her's. Damon rolled off of his new wife and drew her into his arms – with her head resting on his chest. Then neither knew anymore, as sleep took over their bodies.

****

Hours later Damon woke to the feel of Bonnie shifting most of her weight onto her right arm to look at him. Opening his eyes brought a smile to his face – she was smiling down on him with such a look of love in her eyes. Bonnie didn't regret their actions thus far. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No, I'm just glad to finally wake and see that you are with me, cara. Are you still hurting?" Damon hated himself for tearing her apart the way he had, but he knew that to have gone slower would have made her pain drag out.

Bonnie kissed his lips softly and seductively. The look in her eyes was pure love. "I'm suppose to feel tender right now. In case you forgot you are my first – and I hope will be my only. Ti amore, Damon … my husband."

"I love you more my Bonnie … my beloved wife." He knew what was on her mind, but didn't want to face it yet. "Cara …"

Bonnie's face showed that her mind was set, she wasn't going to remain mortal for very much longer. "We agreed love. I'm ready."

That was all that Damon needed to be certain of his wife's heart. He laid her back onto the bed and kissed her deep for the last time in her human life. Then allowing his fangs to grow, he tore through her neck giving only a short sharp pain where the flesh gave way. He relished every sweet drop he drank from her neck. She was like berries and summer play, winter fires and chocolate.

Bonnie loved the feeling of him feeding once the pain left her – much like their love making earlier. He was accepting and devouring her spirit and heart as his own, marking her as his in every possible way. Now and again she'd moan and sigh as she felt her strength ebbing away, but she could feel herself becoming his and it made the loss of her mortality all right.

Damon stopped just short of ending his wife's life and ripped a cut into his chest. The thought of never being alone again, of being her's made him realize how lucky he had been to regain her. Shawn had been right all those years before – Bonnie was special because she owned Damon's heart completely. As he felt her drink, he knew that she was accepting him in a way no one else ever had – not even those he had made vampires in the past. Bonnie was taking his very essence as her own, marking her as his alone and showing all that he belonged with her. He sighed and relaxed back as he held her to his chest and let her drink deeply and for as long as she would.

Bonnie loved the taste in her mouth. It reminded her of dark cherries and childhood games of tag or hide-n-go-seek in the dark, of playing in the snow till late and sharing a warm meal with her friends after. He would forever be her's, like she would never stop being his. As she swallowed, she felt a change growing within her. A hunger that once went unnoticed was growing, all of her senses were heightened to a dizzying loft, and she sensed him merging into herself.

~Tell me that you are well, mio fiamma.~

Bonnie smiled as his wound healed itself and Damon laid her onto the mattress and pillow. Wrapping her arms around his neck she gave him one last stirring kiss before allowing herself to fall asleep. ~I'm fine my dark hunger. I know it's going to take me time to finish this, so if anyone gives you a hard time while I'm out of it just tell them to take it up with me once I get up. Funny …~

Damon raised an eyebrow at his Queen's last thought. ~What's funny, my love?~

~My grandma – the one who told me all about my powers – she predicated that I was going to die young and beautiful, but I don't think she saw what I'll soon be. Well it looks like she was right about my death. Was she right Damon?~ Bonnie was scared that she had forced her love into a decision that he'd in time regret.

"You are very beautiful, my Bonnie. For now you rest, and I'll deal with our friends and nosey family."

Bonnie simply nodded before curling on her side facing him and dieing. Damon held his breath as he waited for her heart to beat again, terrified of losing her to eternity. After a few moments it did start again and he relaxed. He covered her in the sheet and two blankets before snuggling in beside her, pulling her changing body into his arms, and falling fast asleep himself.

Neither of them sensed the other life force in their room – nor would they until they searched for it.

* * *

Well, that will suffice for a wedding I suppose. 

Do you really want to know about the other life force? Do you? Should I tell all? Could it be one of the brats? Could it be a new player? Could it be an old enemy?

If you want to know all you have to do is ask. Can see at least three possible sign ins in the near future. LOL


	6. 6

Alright! Enough of the hints already! I get it! But, the truth doesn't come out yet!!!!

  
I am the worse of teasers – aren't I? LOL

If you guys want the dibs on how the girls got knocked up by their hubbies (one being after a fashion of course), then you have to review. I feel lonely without someone saying 'what's next?'.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Six

It was late in the morning when Damon finally roused himself from his contented sleep. For the first time in five years, he was with his only love. Bonnie was going to remain unconscious until the transformation took full effect – another three days. But he was careful as he slid out of their marital bed.

He sense the probe sent by his brother and sister-in-law. As he thought, the pair took his and Bonnie's festivities the wrong way. They saw it as Damon taking advantage of Bonnie. However Damon knew better, he knew his wife and that nothing anyone could have said would have changed what had happened that wonderful night.

He fed sparingly those few nights, more worried about an unknown attacking Bonnie as she rested. Yet, each time he returned she was fine. 

****

Bonnie groaned as she slowly forced her tight muscles to work. She felt weak and hungry, but other than that she felt better than she had since everyone left her side. It was as if she had only just now awakened, and what she had lived through was merely a strange dream that she remembered vividly.

She saw the bedroom window was open and a slight breeze was softly lapping the curtains back. There was a fire in the fireplace, the candles were lit, and soft music was just barely auditable from one corner of the room. Bonnie recognized the song immediately as the one she was playing in her mind as she and Damon began mating – Faith Hill's "Let's Make Love".

A strong almost domineering presence was beside her, one that was unmistakable – her husband and King, Damon. ~Have a nice sleep my beloved?~

Bonnie grinned as she stared deep into his fathomless black eyes. "I never knew that it would feel like this, my only. I can smell and hear everything that is coming through our window, I hear your heartbeat – I never knew that the nights were this alive!"

~You wouldn't believe how long I have wanted to show this to you. Are you hungry, Bonnie?~

"Yeah, and I'm still a little tired. So, when are you going to teach me how to hunt?" Her eyes glimmered with joy. Bonnie had never felt so complete.

Damon had a surprise for her first. ~May I have those sweet lips of you, my dear wife? I have a gift for you.~

Bonnie was curious. "Damon, first you took me as your wife and then you gave me my sweetest dream – you made me like you, forever. But, I wouldn't mind a kiss like you gave me on our honeymoon."

~Without argument Mrs. Salvatore, but first my gift for you.~ Damon clutched her face close until she parted her lips in an excited moan. When she did that, he allowed what was in his mouth to drizzle softly into her's – a mouthful of fresh blood.

Bonnie eagerly swallowed as her husband fed her hungry body. He couldn't understand why she had so little energy, when he fed her more than enough of his own blood to turn her and give her strength to spare. Quickly he felt that his mouth was empty, and her tongue was licking up what little residue coated the cavern behind his lips. Damon pulled back and worriedly gazed at his wife.

"Bonnie love, are you still hungry?"

She nodded with a purr in her throat. "So, do we sneak off to hunt – I know that the others are downstairs. But, I don't feel strong enough to deal with sissy's berating right now."

A knock on the door stopped Damon from questioning his wife further. To their shock it was Mrs. Flowers who was leading the group in! "Oh good, your finally awake Bonnie. I told them that you would be fine. All you need is a meal and rest. After all the little one can't do it herself."

"I'll admit that Bonnie doesn't know how to hunt yet, Mrs. Flowers. But, I intend to teach her everything." Damon barely held back the growl in his throat.

Surprisingly though, the old woman simply smiled at him. "Child, I don't mean Bonnie. She will learn in time, but not just yet. I am surprised child that neither of you have picked up on it yet."

"Pick up on what, Mrs. Flowers?" Bonnie was interested by what their friend was saying.

The old woman's face showed worry. "Open you limited powers onto yourself alone."

Bonnie shifted in Damon's arms, "I don't know how to do that."

"Child then you do it. Nearly nine hundred years and you'd think …" Mrs. Flowers muttered the last to herself.

~Okay love, can you feel my mind joined to yours?~

~Yes. What is that I feel? It's like there is three of us on the bed, but I know that you and I are the only ones on here.~ Bonnie was nervous – giving all that they had lived through. Damon on the other hand was in shock, which worried the young witch all the more. ~Damon …~

~Bonnie, the third impression … spirit, for lack of a better word … is within you. There are two spirits within you right now. My Queen, you are pregnant.~

Bonnie's eyes bulged at that. "Did you just say that I'm pregnant! Damon Keith Salvatore! If this is some kind of joke, then I guarantee that it is most certainly not funny!"

Mrs. Flowers chuckled at that. "I hope that he can handle a pregnant woman's mood swings better than his father did."

"Ugh, what do you mean by that Mrs. Flowers?" Stefan warily asked.

She shook her head in a sigh. "You were so young back then – too young to remember."

"The Lady of the Flowers." Damon stuttered out.

"I knew that you'd remember eventually, child. Did you think that I would not care for the two of you through the dangerous times. Katherine thought that she pulled the two of you here Damon, but there was a greater power at work that drew you to Fell's Church – mine. I knew that Stefan would need his big brother's help in that fight, and you made me and your two's mother a promise to take care of your little brother. Which you did and still do."

Elena interrupted, "would someone translate what they are saying for me please."

Mrs. Flowers walked over and smiled as she brushed her fingers down the young woman's face. "I knew that you and the boy were meant for one another. But if I had helped you that night you found him in danger, Katherine would have found me out. And that would have placed you all in worse danger than you were at the time. She wanted to harm you every way possible, but I was able to halt her time and again. I gave you the strength to stop these two youngsters from fighting, but it took much from us both."

"That doesn't explain anything," Stefan moved closer to his wife defensively.

Damon was still in shock, "Mrs. Flowers is our great-grandmother, little brother. She is nana Sabrina!"

"It can't be! Nana died the day after our mother!" Stefan growled with tears barely held back in his eyes.

The old woman looked up into his green eyes, "and you died too so very long ago. Now you see that Katherine was not the only vampire our family has known?"

"Nana? Is it really you?" Stefan couldn't hold back his tears. Damon too felt the hot salty tears running down his stunned face. "Nana."

"Come here boys. I want the past over with and our family whole – because we are all that we have left, the three of us and you girls … and soon another little girl as well. I want the two of you here too." 

The four surrounded the old woman as they became a family again.

****

Damon made Bonnie stay in bed, worried that hunting in her condition would harm their baby. He hadn't felt so real in the centuries he and Stefan had lived. He knew that he would have Bonnie with him forever, that had made him happy – but now it was all the better. A baby was growing inside of Bonnie – a daughter, a little girl.

He had already fed from four humans – just enough him to fill himself each time – so that Bonnie would have a strong source of Power to feed both her and the baby. Now he, Stefan, and Elena were out in the woods hunting for animals. Anything to give his wife and daughter the strength they would need to live.

And then Elena collapsed.

An hour later, she opened her eyes slowly. "Stefan? Damon? Where am I?"

"Shush child, they returned to hunting – since they used up most of the Power they had gained during the hunt before you passed out. Now you rest until the boys get back, after all your son is going to need you to remain strong for him." Sabrina smiled with a tear in her eyes.

"A son? A boy? I'm having a baby too?" Elena was having a hard time accepting the news.

"Yes child, though you only became so yesterday. When the boys return I will explain all that I know."

****

Bonnie purred as her husband crawled into their room. "Missed you handsome. And I'm not the only one either."

~Dada Dada!~ A small voice echoed in Damon's mind bringing tears to his eyes.

~Is that our baby girl? Bonnie love is it?~

"Yes love! And she is going to be a daddy's girl for certain. Once she started talking to me, she wanted her dada. I think you have something for her, right?" Bonnie grinned happily.

~For you both, my love. Don't want my girls going hungry, now do I?~ Damon chuckled as he climbed next to his wife, feeding his girls as he deeply kissed his beloved Bonnie.

But quickly the blood he had held in his mouth was empty, and both of his girls were still hungry. "Now for the rest of what I collected for the two of you, beloved."

Damon offered her his wrist, but Bonnie was still scared of what she then was. "Damon, what if I bite wrong … or take too much."

"The vein you are focusing on is the right one, you now have vampire instincts to draw on my love. As to taking too much blood from me, I overfed so that there is enough for you and the baby besides the feeding for myself. Now feed my Queen."

Bonnie smiled and then dug her fangs into his wrist, drawing a wince expression from him. She was so hungry that she feed deeper than she first wanted to. Damon could sense that she was going to stop, and that she and their child was still hungering blood. "Keep feeding love. Now that our family has come together, and soon our friends will be here soon, we will protect one another. I will hunt again when you and our little girl are resting."

That was enough for her, and Bonnie began to feed with a renewed vigor. She hadn't thought about how the red liquid she was suckling from her husband's wrist was nourishing the little girl deep in her belly. In a few minutes, Bonnie was satisfied as was the baby in her womb. Damon had just barely hunted enough for him and his girls – barely.

~Dada love me?~ came a small and timid voice into the couple's minds.

Damon grinned. ~Is that daddy's little girl I hear?~

~Yeah, yeah. Love dada and momma.~

Bonnie giggled. ~And we both love you baby girl. Are you still hungry?~

~Kinda. No want daddy drink any more. Want somtin else momma.~

"Daddy drink?" Damon chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie smiled happily at her only love. "Think about it, where was mommy getting the blood from? She can talk by using my knowledge, just like I speak Italian through you. She just doesn't understand the concept of blood yet."

"Now I understand. What do my girls want to eat then?" Damon smiled as he rubbed his wife's soft belly. Then was when he noticed that sweet soft belly was not as flat as when he first took her to bed.

~Can I have my family downstairs please. I think it's time that you learn about the children in your bellies my girls.~ Serena sent from the kitchen. ~Oh, and Damon, Bonnie and the baby are both fine. Bonnie is swelling about the time she should. Come down and we will talk.~

* * *

I am such a tease!!! Keep the comments rolling in people. I'd like to hear how all of you like this story. Besides I lost all of my old reviews. Come on and give me some feed back.


	7. 7

Now to satisfy all of the soul mates chanting I keep hearing. Here's how vampires get knocked up in this fic.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Seven

The family gathered in the medium sized kitchen to the surprise that a human meal was set. "Are the others here already?" Elisa asked.

"No. This is for the two of you. Sit down and start eating. Time to explain what you two are going through and how it is possible.

"Now, vampirism has run in our family on and off for nearly three centuries longer than either of you boys have been alive. My mother was the great-great-great granddaughter of the last Druid priestess who lived on Avalon. She herself had no powers, because it skipped her and was born into me – very much like you Bonnie. Her great-grandfather was a born vampire. As was his great-great grandmother.

"My husband, Jeffery, was a born vampire, but was destroyed by ignorant members of our family who were blaming him for the deaths we suffered because of the Black Plague. Just before that he and I exchanged blood as all four of you have. For vampires that exchange is as much a marriage as any ceremony humans have. Because I spoke against my husband's murder the boys' uncle Aleron accused me of being a sorceress, the equivalent of a witch then, and I was thrown off a cliff near our home to prove him right or wrong. I could not save myself, so all believed that I went to Heaven as one of the many innocents that the Devil wrongly marked as his own."

Bonnie gasped, "just like in Salem. And that was one of the lies being spread about me before we left, that I was marked as the Devil's mistress. They were supposedly going to save my soul by burning me to a stake. I guess we have more in common than I ever first thought, Nana."

"Yes, it would seem so. But Nana, Stefan and I were told that Papa Jeffery killed in the Plague and you were supposedly sleep walking when you fell from the cliff." Damon absentmindedly nibbled on a strawberry as he focused on the woman who he and his little brother had always adored.

Sabrina smiled on her family. "That is what they wanted the two of you to believe. I woke hours later on the beach below. A young woman was with me, and helped me to feed the way our kind always did before the lies. Vampires are a wise race; we knew that to kill our victims would mean either one more vampire or a dead human. Either way, it would mean less food to go around. We were always only to feed until the victim could spare no more, unless provoked otherwise."

Damon seemed uncomfortable at this, and Sabrina knew why. "Child you were not taught any other way, and the two of you turned after the war was in full force. Your Papa Jeffery was a very well respected and high member of vampire society. No one stopped you because our kind no longer cared about humans at that point. But, the anger has calmed down, excluding a rare few."

Bonnie smiled as she snuggled in her husband's arms and he fed her a strawberry that he had dipped in chocolate and almonds. Then everyone broke down into chuckles when their daughter made her voice heard loud and clear. ~Num num! I like momma! More pease!~

"I think a little girl finally knows what she wanted after daddy got done feeding her mommy. Here we go." Damon smiled a genuine smile as he fed another chocolate and almond covered strawberry to his wife.

~Love dada! Love momma! Love coco nut berry!~ The baby cried out happily, making the family chuckled harder than before.

"Have you given my great-great granddaughter a name yet?" Sabrina grinned at the loving couple. She knew what Damon had in mind, and it was time he got the chance to speak up.

"Bonnie, this time would you mind if I pick the baby's first name. Next time, I promise you can pick the baby's first name." Damon softly growled into his wife's ear before nibbling on her neck, causing her to giggle.

Once she got herself under control, Bonnie choked out, "only if I can pick her middle name."

"Deal. But, I choose the next baby's middle name. Well little girl," Damon grinned wickedly as he rubbed the soft bulge in Bonnie's belly, "your first name is Stephanie."

Stefan gawked in shock while Elena fought back her tears. Sabrina too was fighting to keep from crying. Bonnie knew in her heart that her husband was planning this since he found that their baby was a girl. "And her middle name is Elena."

That forced the tears from Elena's eyes as well as Sabrina's. Stefan finally found his voice. "I don't know what to say."

"I swore to Nana and Mother that I would take care of you. The whole time I threatened you was in the hope you would feed enough to beat the crap out of me. I charmed Katherine to see if she was worthy of my little brother, which we all know that she wasn't. Elena too was simply being tested, but she proved more than worthy. She brought us together and sacrificed more than any woman might have in all we faced. Even in death dear sister, you took care of my little brother and us all. That's why I left, because I accepted that my brother finally had a wife he deserved to be with. You gave me your trust Stefan, when the others believed it to be a folly. That is why I gave mine and Bonnie's daughter your name."

Bonnie smiled up at her husband, feeling that his opening up to their family shocked them all the more. Then they saw that their friends were there as well. "Ah how much did you guys hear?"

"All of it I guess. We came in when Mrs. Flowers told you two to eat." Lydia chuckled as Damon groaned in his discomfort.

Matt on the other hand was still visibly shocked, "Bonnie's pregnant? She's pregnant by Damon?"

"And I turned three days ago, and Elena's pregnant by Stefan as well – only I'm further along I think. Am I right Nana?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes child. And I am tired of that false name, it is either Sabrina or Nana to all of you. Am I clearly understood?"

"Yes Nana." They all agreed in one voice, breaking down into laughter.

"So, Bonnie's is having a little girl. I missed her name, what was it?" Meredith winked. She heard it along with the others, but she wanted it said again.

Damon looked down on his beloved wife. "Her name is Stephanie Elena Salvatore."

~Is dada talking about me momma?~ The baby obviously spoke to where everyone could hear her again. Those who were unaware of the girl's ability were stunned silent with wide eyes of surprise, all looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed with a smile on her face. "Yes baby, dada and I have picked that as your name. Do you like it?"

~Yes momma. Why that name though?~

Damon cooed to the baby, "Stephanie is for you stubborn uncle Stefan, and Elena is for your pain in the butt aunt with the same name."

"Stephanie, don't believe your dada on that. He is more of a stubborn pain in the butt than your uncle and I. If I remember Stefan is for the saint and means a crown or wreath, while my name means light."

The others shook off their shock, took places around the table, and began to join in the dinner. Then Sabrina continued her story.

"Now on with my story. I slowly gained Powers greater than that of Katherine by feeding lightly off of many humans a night. I learned to keep them hidden within me, which is why she never knew what I am. Neither did Klaus, as he saw me as a senile old woman. I didn't help you bring in Stefan that night you found him hurt because Katherine was suspicious of me, and if I went out I would have used my powers to help him. I couldn't get any sight on him, or else I would have helped him." For the first time, Sabrina's face gave away some of her private pain.

"I understand Nana. And besides, it drew Elena and I closer together." Stefan took a firm hold of her hand.

Sabrina took a few breaths before continuing. "I didn't know that the two of you were turned, or else I would have took care of you both. I came to America about ten years before the two of you. This town seemed so quiet and peaceful that I thought that I could go on alone. And then comes a young man from my past. Stefan, you have no idea how you breathed a new life into my then hurting heart. Soon after, my little Damon came back as well. Now my family has grown by nine. I am no longer alone."

"And you never will again, Nana. Hey, hopefully all of this will be over by Thanksgiving and we can have a big family dinner at our 'family home'." Lydia chuckled.

Bonnie sighed, "I hope so. I am tired of all of that. I just want to be free to be myself again."

"I'm sure that we will be able to make that wish come true – sooner or later. Now to finish my explanation. It is rare for people to find that other who completes them. We are born for one who is our equal and balance." Sabrina spoke serenely.

Elena leaned back into her husband's arms. "Are you talking about soul mates, Nana?"

"That is one way of thinking about it. Jeffery was mine, and one day I will find him again. Though it took so long, my boys finally found their 'soul mates'. My baby Meredith found her Alaric, my baby Matt found his Lydia, and someday we hope that my baby Margaret will find her's." Sabrina smiled.

Alaric questioned like the scientists he was, "what does soul mates have to do with Elena and Bonnie getting pregnant? It was believed that the undead were unable to reproduce."

That sent chuckles through the family, but little Margaret turn those into outright laughter. "Uncle Alaric, most people don't even believe in vampires in the first place."

"Soul mates gives their other a piece of reality by becoming the holder of their love's soul. In some cases, when the elements are right – a baby is created. The couple has to be meant for one another, they have to truly be in love, and the lady must be in a fertile time of her cycle." 

At that both Elena and Bonnie blushed furiously, but no one said anything about it. Sabrina went on. "As I said before it is very rare to have any one of the element, but to have all of them at once is shall we say uncommon. Now as you both can tell a vampire pregnancy is very different from humans. In fact it will be more painful at times, but I know that both of you can handle it. The largest difference the two of you won't be expecting is that every day of it will equal one month in a human's."

Everyone gasped at this. Stefan rested a hand on his wife's stomach guardedly, "you mean that the old stories were true. I thought that they were only myths … at least in parts."

"No my boy, they are all the truth. That is why the girls must eat human food as well, because the children are still mortal yet have vampirism in their genes. They will need to feed from both sides for now, but once they are born and weaned form their mothers they will be completely on human food. Elena is one month pregnant, while Bonnie is three months along – that is why we hear little Stephanie so clearly. She has Powers equal to both of her parents combined."

"But, my birth Powers always skips a generation. How could she have mine?" Bonnie stuttered as she rubbed her stomach nervously.

Sabrina shook her head softly. "I said that she has Powers equal to her parents. Remember I told you that Damon and Stefan too through me are descended from Druids. The Powers skip him and go on …" Damon finished for her, "to our daughter."

~Momma? Why you scared?~ Stephanie whispered.

~Momma is simply worried about how the outside world is going to treat you sweetheart.~

Damon rubbed his wife's tense shoulders. ~But, she will have a large family protecting and teaching her. Don't worry Bonnie, neither of you will be alone again. I love you beautiful.~

~Back at ya, handsome.~

Stephanie hurtfully asked, ~Does anyone love me?~

Damon laid a possessive hand on Bonnie's stomach. ~We both love you baby girl. And we are going to do all that is possible to protect you and your momma.~

~I sleepy dada.~

~Goodnight then Stephanie, sweet dreams daddy's little girl.~

~Night night dada … night night momma.~

Bonnie rested her head on Damon's shoulder. ~Goodnight baby girl.~

However, this fated spirit family had no idea that their celebration was being spied on by two sets of eyes burning with hate.

****

Damon opened his senses, looking for his next prey from the shadows. Bonnie had been pregnant for eight days, and the next night they would be taking care of a bundle of joy. He was enjoying his role of taking care of his blossoming wife and unborn daughter by doing all of the hunting the two girls would need to survive. 

He thought back to their wedding night and the night she awoke his Queen of Darkness. Her first thoughts about what she had been turned into had humbled Damon. He remembered how she mentioned she didn't know how alive the night was. The woods certainly were alive that night. It had been so long since he last noticed that himself. Bonnie made him better than he was on his own.

Then his revelry was shattered by the presence of those minds. Filled with hate and anger.

"Come out girls. Did you really think that you could hide away from me?" Damon growled.

The next thing he knew Damon was rolling onto his back after being knocked to the ground from behind. How had they gotten that close without his knowing it?  
  


"Did you think you could really pick us up? Sissy was right, you are the dummier of the two brothers." Little Anastasia giggled.

Beside her was her elder sister, Lareyne. "Katherine became stronger than you by returning to Klaus, why didn't you see that his teachings would make us all the stronger. After all we were with him longer than sissy was."

"How did you two get turned? You were too young to be turned. Your minds weren't fully grown." Damon asked.

"Sissy made us what we are now. She wanted you to choose her, but you helped to kill her." Anastasia kicked Damon in the side, jumped up and down happily when she heard his ribs crack and the pain filled scream that tore from his throat.

Lareyne grinned as her echoing kick to his other side produced the same effect. "You even mated yourself to one of those who took our sister away. You married the one who took Klaus from us. He was protecting us, and she helped destroy him."

Anastasia's wicked smile mirrored her sister's, making Damon's heart freeze with fear as they spoke in unison. "Don't worry about the baby, we will take care of her. We will make her a part of our family soon enough."

Before he could send a thought to the others in warning, or a goodbye to his wife and daughter, the sisters blacked out Damon. What the twin terrors didn't expect was that Bonnie had been sitting up awaiting his return with the blood he was hunting for. Instinctively she knew that her husband was in danger, by the two who had brought him back to her. Only then did she know that had been the girls' plan from the start.

"Oh God no! I drew Damon back here so that they could kill him! This is all my fault and he can't fight them alone!" She gasped between her tears as she panicked in her grief. With everything in her body, Bonnie shouted with her mind. ~Everyone wake up right now!~

* * *

Damon is out, Bonnie is panicked and very, very pregnant, and we find out what the twin terrors are out to do. What comes next? Well the more reviews come in the faster I write. Haven't I done so thus far?


	8. 8

Bonnie is a vampire, pregnant, and she knows her husband's in trouble! Time to bring in some help, but will it be enough? Read and we shall find out. J

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eight

"Bonnie, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Elena rushed up to her now sister-in-law in a panic. 

Bonnie just broke down into tears. "I can't feel Damon anywhere. I could feel that he was hurt and then nothing! Even worse, those girls that caused my problems in Fell's Church are responsible for it! Damn, their here and I know that they have Damon! It's all my fault … he only came back because of me! It's my fault that he's … he's …"  
  


"Dad came here of his own will, because he was worried about you mom," came a voice only known to two of the gathered spirit family.

Bonnie sobbed out for joy, "Shawn!"

The rest didn't know how to take it, as she rushed over and hugged the young man with relief. "How did you know where we were … that I was in trouble?"

"I got a message from dad on my cell phone that he was going to protect you himself this time. And here I thought that I was going to have to come up with some brilliant scheme to get you two together. After you went into the transformation sleep, he and I talked for a few hours. I couldn't get here any sooner, but I'm here to help now. Looks like I'm going to be a big brother soon?" 

Bonnie smiled with a chuckle in her throat. "Yes, I'm due tomorrow night. I want your dad here for it though. Those little brats have hurt him bad … I know it." She was back into tears, as Shawn convinced her to settle into a chair.

"Will someone please let us in on this secret?" Stefan asked – annoyed at the mystery that walked into their lives.

Very quickly, Bonnie and Shawn explained the situation to their family. About what Damon had done for the young man, Bonnie's birthday surprises, and the talk he and Damon had the next evening. Through it all, the group was silent. Finally, Elena broke the quiet.

"I just knew that no one entirely knew Damon Salvatore. And I thought that getting the truth out of you earned me the right to get a degree in dentistry! Hate to say it, but I think Damon gives me the right to go into orthodontics!"

Everyone but Bonnie laughed at that – she had felt her daughter stir from her sleep. Stephanie was awake, and hungry. ~Momma, when dada come home? I hungry.~

That tore down the strong front the first time mother had barely held up. Bonnie broke down into tears harder than before, until she finally collapsed into her adopted son's arms. Stefan growled at the thought of what seemed to be happening. "Don't worry sis. You and Stephanie relax while we go get my big brother out of trouble. Honey, you and the girls keep an eye on Bonnie. Guys let's go."

Before any of the girls could speak up they were alone. Even Shawn had left to search for Damon. But Bonnie couldn't keep calm. She wanted to at least feel something from her husband.

****

In a few minutes the men had found the last place Damon stood, and the puddle of blood where the trail in the ground his body had created as it was dragged deeper into forest began. It was hard, but Stefan couldn't help but wonder if his sweet little niece was going to grow up without her father around.

Two small giggles sent chills up and down all of their spines.

"Anastasia … Lareyne! Where is my brother?" Stefan growled in his frustration.

The youngest girl slowly walked up to the grown man and innocently coaxed him to lowering to her level. To everyone's shock, Anastasia ripped four gaping slashes into his face and rushed back to hide behind Lareyne – both wearing triumphant smirks on their face. "That's for what you did to my sissy! Marrying her killer! And then you all took away our protector!"

"One down, and now to take all of you!" Lareyne smiled all the wickedly.

"And then she'll come, right sissy?" Anastasia jumped repeatedly in her excitement.

Lareyne chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we'll hurt her in the worse ways. She will watch her family die like we watched sissy die. And then we will take away all she has left … the baby."

Shawn jumped at the two girls, only to fall to the ground … knocked out cold. One by one each of them collapsed. Stefan was the last as he slowly felt darkness enveloped his senses. Both girls kissed his cheek. "Don't worry our baby girl won't grow up alone. We'll wait until that bitch is further along and then rip your baby from her."

Stefan grieved for his wife and child. He knew that he couldn't protect his child, and he couldn't protect his niece.

Back at the cabin, Elena sat straight up and screamed before rushing out the door, "Stefan! Hang on … I'm coming!"

Soon only Margaret, Bonnie, and Sabrina were left as the others raced after Elena. Bonnie felt a premonition hit her all at once. "This is what those brats want! They are going to keep on hurting my family until they satisfy their need for revenge. If I don't go, it will be all the worse for the rest of our family, Nana."

"I will be there when you need me the most. This will not make sense right now, but when hope seems lost you will understand it. Your sister Luna will be there to protect us all … but only if you call for her and only until sunrise."

Bonnie took a breath before turning to the little girl who was shaking next to her. "Margaret, you need to stay here until Nana says that it will be safe to come to us. Promise me that you will."

"I promise. But we'll be there soon as we can." The young lady's eyes mirrored the way her elder sister would look when Elena had her mind set on something.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, little sister." Bonnie chuckled out as she hugged Margaret tight before running out the door into the dangerous night.

Bonnie made her way through the woods with grim determination and fear of what she could find. It reminded her so much of the night she had followed Matt and Meredith to rescue Caroline from Klaus. They all knew that most likely they were going to die, but never once backed down from the duty that had been set before them … defeat and remove Klaus, before he could kill again in their little town.

Matt's strategy of going in unnoticed from one side wouldn't work this time, and she knew it. No one was there to divert the brats' attentions from her. This time it would have to be the plan she knew that she would have moved on back then … running into the battle in full view of her enemies. It was the only way. ~Forgive me Damon, but this is what I must do. Our daughter will need her father more than she will need me.~ She sent out with her mind.

Not once was she attacked, threatened, or startled in that dash for her friends … her family. Stephanie had remained quiet through it all, knowing that her mother had to focus all on rescuing their family. Still the soon to be birthed child could not hide her fears from Bonnie. The silent babe was scared of losing either parent.

Bonnie tried to sooth her child while focusing all of her energies in search for the loved ones both knew were in grave danger. It felt as if that forest was held under some evil spell. The birds were gone or silent, the crickets had vanished the second Bonnie got passed the first line of trees, and the fog was quickly coagulating around her to the top of her round belly. Bonnie couldn't help the shivers caused by the coolness in the night air. The twin terrors had to be causing it all – meaning that they were not going to be easily defeated.

What would have been too dark for the mortal Bonnie to stumble through, the now vampire Bonnie drove through as if it was early morning. As a mortal, Bonnie would have been crashing over the dead leaves and dry twigs in her effort to get to her family – without thought of where anything was below her. Now she was only focused on getting to the people who all needed her right then, her feet not making any sound that a human could have detected.

Without a single falter, Bonnie quickly made it straight to the spot Stefan had found earlier – almost as if an invisible string had pulled her along. The puddle of blood nearly made the young vampire retch with grief. She knew that her family was in serious trouble if her husband had been that badly harmed without a chance to fight back.

Twin giggles drew the young mother further into the woods – following the path that her husband's body had marked. The moment she made it to a second puddle of blood, Bonnie looked up and collapsed to her knees as she screamed in shock. 

* * *

Okay what did she see? Do you really, really, really want to know? Well you have to ask nicely to find out. Is anyone else screaming 'you're a teaser!' yet? LOL 


	9. 9

Now to see how bad that bad can get! If you really want to see what living with Katherine and Klaus will do to kids. Warning: Cussing ahead!!!!

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Bonnie fell to her knees as the tears fell down her face. She couldn't believe what was in front of her! Her family was broken into two groups and unconscious. Her married family, and the rest who had become her family through all the torture they had suffered. Each had been tied to poles and had weapons pointed at them. All of her married family was threatened with stakes – she didn't have to ask, she just knew that they were made from white ash wood. The rest had what looked like battle axes aimed for their necks. All were joined together with ropes.

Just then, Damon shakily opened his eyes and saw his teary eyed wife. "Bonnie … get out of here! There's nothing you can do love!"

"Damon, I can't leave all of you here! I'm going to get all of you out this somehow." Bonnie choked out a sob. She didn't know how to do it, but she had to protect her love and her family.

~Dada … I missed you! I hungry dada. Momma scared dada … me too! Dada please!~ Stephanie cried out from within her mother.

That hurt both Damon and Bonnie … that their daughter was scared, and they couldn't do anything about it. ~Dada is going to find a way out of this sweetheart. You just try to stay calm for momma, okay. Right now you are the only one who can help her.~

~Okay. I love you dada.~

Bonnie could feel the tiny hateful brats that had turned her life into a living hell until her wedding night were nearby. With a blow from an unseen force, the entire family was wide-awake.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena screamed.

Meredith struggled against her restraints, find out very quickly that the wrong move would activate her ax along with the others who were connected to her – Alaric, Matt, and Lydia. "Bonnie, one of us has to survive this!"

"Enough!" Bonnie struggled to her feet and roared in her frustration. "You little bitches get out here now! I know you're near! What the hell do you want?"

She suddenly screamed in fear as her legs were kicked out from under her, sending her backwards to ground – startling both mother and child, and sending Damon against his restraints without thinking of what could happen. Suddenly Anastasia appeared before him forcing his body to go limp.

"You don't want to kill yourself and the others yet. Then we won't have any fun at all."

"You little bitch! Leave my wife and daughter alone! Or you will pay worse than Katherine and Klaus put together!" Damon growled.

Lareyne walked over and slapped Bonnie across the face hard, making her cry out. "Threaten my sister again, and she gets worse next time. So who shall be the first to die, witch? Lover? In-laws? Friends you think are family? They all think that you are a freak! He only pitied you when he turned you. You are nothing more than a pet to him … a toy … a plaything. He doesn't love you."

"Shut up! Why would I believe you over my family? You're as sick and twisted as Katherine ever was!" That cost Bonnie a kick to her back – bring screams from the family as a whole.

Anastasia patted Bonnie on the head and brushed a few strains of hair from her face in a sweet gesture of kindness. "Sissy is telling you the truth. They all are scared of you, even Damon. You have Powers like us … you are like us. He only wants complete control of that Power … control over you. He doesn't even want the baby. He'll drain her the moment she's born. With us you'll be safe … you and your baby."

The pair began to cast their control over Bonnie's mind, bringing out her fears and memories of the cruelties she survived through, as they held back the other's voices and thoughts. Bonnie was on her own in this fight – a fight to see how far she trusted these people she called her family.

"They all left you alone. Even on your birthday." Anastasia kissed her cheek only to be shoved away.

Bonnie gasped as she struggled with the pain the kick broke into her body. "Damon wanted me to live. He made me feel special. He made sure I would have fun and be safe and get on with my life!"

~Momma, I's scared! Somethin happening. I'm getting pushed.~ Stephanie cried in fear.

Bonnie swallowed hard as tears forced their way into her eyes. ~Don't worry, baby girl. We'll get through all of this … somehow.~

As she tried to get up, Lareyne kicked her back onto her back – making the pain all the worse. Bonnie knew that she was going into labor – hours too early. "What about your so called friends? They left you all on your own!"

"Meredith and Alaric were on their honeymoon. Lydia and Matt were planning on visiting her dying aunt. Damon sent our adopted son to take care of me, and so Shawn and I could meet. That won't turn me against them, you little bitch!" Bonnie couldn't hide the pain tearing through her body as her daughter was slowly dropping into a birthing position.

~Momma … what's happening to us?~

"They were using you! They just wanted to get rid of our sister and our protector! You were a tool to them, and nothing else."

"I helped them. It was my idea to use my Powers to find Stefan, to find out what was attacking us, to talk to Elena when she was dead, to bring the ghosts to help. No one used me!" Bonnie screamed out as another contraction hit. She was saying it, but the vampires could feel that she was having a hard time believing it – only because of Lareyne and Anastasia.

"Yes they used you, Bonnie. And then they all left you alone. You were a straggler in their little group, someone who only joined in to be popular. That was the way it was even before our sister came to this town. She so pitied you, she was going to turn you and make you part of our family. But they made you think that Katherine was the bad one. It was the brothers. They drove her away after she had begun to turn them to our kind." Lareyne hissed as she turned towards Damon, Stefan, and Elena.

"No! We have always been friends! Stefan gave Mr. Tanner a taste of his own medicine when the old fart was embarrassing me on the first day of school! Elena and Meredith have always trusted and counted me as part of their trio since we were all in first grade! Damon didn't have to return when Klaus attacked us, but he did because I asked him to!" Bonnie glared hard at the elder of the two sisters.

~Momma, I don't like those girls. They talk mean about dada and our family. Please let's get dada and go home.~

~They are my family. They would never hurt me. They are my family. They would never hurt me.~ Bonnie panted out in her mind like a mantra. 

It was getting harder to believe herself with every moment. Bonnie wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold control over her own mind! Visions of her past were being pulled forwards against her will. Things that were best left unsaid yet weren't, her mistakes against the others and how she felt like she didn't deserve her friends, taunts and teases that were pulled up out of context and made to sound worse than they really were. Maybe she was wrong.

All of the others saw that Bonnie was beginning to lose the battle against the girls – it was only a matter of time. Damon groaned as his wife was forced to relive all of his flaunts and seductions towards Elena as if he had wanted the blonde over her. Seeing the tears flowing down her pale and pained face told him that she was beginning to give in, soon hate would grow in the red head's heart and then nothing would bring back their marriage – she would never trust him or Elena again.

Each of the others saw through Bonnie's eyes all that the girls were throwing at their friend. With their voices and thoughts held silent, none could help her in this battle. All Bonnie had to defend herself with was her faith and trust in all of them, though that was slowly ebbing away. 

Not even Stephanie's soft words were having an effect on Bonnie now. The girls had been able to push the child's thoughts down deep enough to make them little more than whispered whimpers compared to their soothing words of comfort and seemed honesty. Bonnie slowly began to forget about the baby that was in her womb, even despite the contractions that were slowly growing closer and closer together.

~Momma? Momma? Where are you momma?~

Anastasia softly rubbed Bonnie's back as another contraction hit, ripping a gasp from her throat. "We need someone to take care of us, Bonnie. Please don't be mad at sissy. She's just worried about what is going to happen to her and me if they get loose. They want to kill us, just like they did Katherine. Please don't let us die. They don't want us to live because they still hate sissy. We need a mother."

~No, you're my momma! They can't have you! Leave my momma alone, brat!~

At first, it seemed to make sense – given all that Katherine had put them through. Bonnie started to believe the little girl. "They won't kill you two. You just have to stop hurt us."

~Momma, they not nice. Please momma! I love you momma! Dada, I's need help! Why won't you answer me momma?~

Lareyne sat next to Bonnie and cuddled close, much like a child looking for forgiveness from a parent. "I'm sorry, but they scare us. We hate how they are using you, mother. Please be our mother."

~No! I her baby! Not you two! Momma!~

The dead look in Bonnie's glazed over eyes showed that they were near to having a complete hold over her. She was so close to that edge. "It **_is_** my fault you have no one to guard you now. I summoned the force that took Klaus away. And every little girl needs her mother."

~I need my momma. Momma no loves me any more! Wished I was dead. Momma and dada be happy again if I was.~

"We'd never hurt you if you were. We'd be better than that brat in you now. She doesn't care about you like we do. She'll keep hurting you until she's out of you. We can stop the pain she's causing. We can take good care of her because she hurt you mother dearest." Anastasia kissed Bonnie's forehead. Only then did she see what the girls were up to. They wanted to destroy them all – including Stephanie! Then she heard her baby girl, only faintly.

~Wished I was dead. Then momma be happy.~

~Stephanie? Baby girl? Goddess … no! Please don't take my little girl away!~ Bonnie roared in hate as she threw both girls into a nearby tree with all the energy she could muster. "No! You are the ones trying to use me! This is my family, this is mine and Damon's daughter, and the two of you are the little bitches trying to get rid of us!"

~Momma?~ It was weak, and full of forlorn hope – but it was definitely the baby Bonnie felt being pushed out of her body.

~Momma's here baby. Please don't go away. It would break dada and momma's hearts. We love you so very much. They were trying to keep your thoughts from me, but it didn't work. I love you so much my precious little darling girl!~

"Fine! First we'll take you out, and then we'll drag it out for the rest of them!" Lareyne yelled, producing a doll and long needle from behind her back. Slowly she shoved the needle through the back of the doll as she twisted it. Her face went pale when she saw that nothing happened. 

It took Bonnie a beat before she broke down into tears of laughter. "You maybe almost nine centuries old, but you still have brains of children! Your spell over me lost it's effect my wedding night! I gave myself completely to Damon, just as he did to me. That means you two do not have any hold over me!"

"We don't have the brains of kids! We've lived longer than you, bitch! We know more than you!" Anastasia screeched.

Bonnie smiled as she wiped the tears her chuckles had made. "Your minds were not finished growing when she turned you. Obviously, they haven't grown since then."

"We can't hurt you like we did before, but you gave us a different way to hurt you worse than before." With that the murderous girl roughly shoved the needle through the back and out the stomach of the doll's belly, sending Bonnie to her knees screaming.

~Momma! I hurt bad! Dada … **HELP**!~ Stephanie screamed out.

Then the others could see a string on the end of the needle. They could also see that the string was caught on something within the doll. It was caught on the baby. The two of them were literally trying to rip the child from Bonnie's belly, just as they had tried to do with their friend's heart.

Bonnie panted as she fought to keep her baby in her womb. Suddenly she heard Nana's voice in her mind. ~Remember what I told you about sister Luna.~

Suddenly, the words made perfect sense! Looking up, Bonnie saw the full moon shinning down on them all. Taking a breath, Bonnie then screamed out in her agony, "sister moon … the sovereign of night, Protect my family and I until dawn's first light!"

That did it! Both evil girls rushed into the shadows as they found the moonlight began burning their skins like sunlight without their rings. "We'll get you yet, bitch! You and all of yours will face our wraths for killing our sister and master!"

The light burned away the ropes that would have spring the death traps. All three vampires ripped their bindings as if the ropes were made of paper – the tiny terrors hadn't made sure that the group would be unable to escape well enough. Damon rushed to his weeping wife, while Elena and Stefan hurriedly freed the rest.

"Damon, it hurts so bad! I can't go into labor now, Stephanie still has hours before she's due!" Bonnie panted before crying out in pain once again.

For the first time they could remember, the rest of the family saw Damon's mask of indifference fall. He was worried for his wife and child. "Breath Bonnie. We'll get you back to the cabin, and it will be fine. You just have to calm down."

At that moment, a gush of water exploded out from Bonnie's womb – there was no possible way to calm her after that. She was going to deliver her daughter right there in the middle of the woods.

* * *

I am evil with all these cliffhangers! But it brings you all back for more.


	10. 10

Stephanie makes her grand entrance into the world … heart to hearts abound … and we find out more about baby number 2! But, another threat leans on the horizon – and if the terror sisters have their way, all heck will soon break loose!

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Ten

~I scared momma! Dada I's being pushed again!~ Stephanie cried out in fear.

Damon pulled his wife up until she was completely rested against his chest, ignoring the shattering pain this brought his still healing wounds. All he worried about was how he could help his Bonnie and their daughter. ~Don't worry baby girl. Soon you will be in momma's arms. You're going to be born today.~

"Goddess … this hurts so bad! Ow, I can't take this now! It's too soon for her to come out!" Bonnie screamed as she felt a contraction tear through her body again.

The worse part being that as fast as the pains were coming there was no way for the family to make their way back to the cabin before the baby would pop out. A rustling in the near by bushes sent fear through all of them.

~Calm down everyone. Bonnie was strong enough to summon the protection we need.~ Sabrina sent out as she and Margaret tromped into the clearing.

Margaret pulled something off of her shoulder with a look of pride for herself. "Good thing I grabbed up some things for the baby!"

The spunky nine year old had tossed a bag together all the while she and Nana were forced to wait. It had helped the girl keep her promise to Bonnie.

In the bag were a towel, washcloths, and some warm water. Then out came a couple of blankets, thread, scissors, and a small pink hat. Sabrina somehow created an oversized pillow out of nothing and laid it next to the expecting parents. Then she took one of the blankets and covered Bonnie's belly and legs with it. Only then did she check how far the young mother to be was into the delivery.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, she rummaged through the bag and pulled out a canteen. "Bonnie … child, listen to me. The baby isn't developed enough to be birthed yet. This potion will accelerate her growth, but it will cause you worse pain for twenty minutes or so. Quick child, or we will lose your girl."

Without question, Bonnie gulped down the awful drink. The second she swallowed the last mouthful, she sent up louder and more ragged screams into the sky. It felt as if she was engulfed by fire, being torn apart, and pulled away by a raging current. More tears pored down her agony frozen face, and she barely gasped between shill cries of pain. And then a contraction hit, shattering every other level of horrid pain Bonnie had ever imagined! One heart ripping scream later, she went unconscious from the throbbing ache – though she continued to moan and gasp.

Sabrina began to pull away the blanket, "child, help me get her onto the pillow. Lay her on her side … that's right. Now rub her back hard – that is all you can do to help her right now. It will still be some time before the baby comes, but we cannot move her back to the cabin until after because of the magic being used that I summoned on the way here and with that potion."

And with that she covered her birthing child, and allowed the pair to recover. 

The pillow molded itself to Bonnie's form, and cradled her every curve. While massaging her back, Damon could feel that it also warmed her body, helping to sooth her aching muscles. He felt her relax as much as her condition would allow her to, and soon she was leaning into his touches as if enjoying the feel of his slightly cool hands softly grinding into the muscles of her back.

Stephanie softly whimpered, ~Dada, I feel funny. Why momma stop yelling?~

~Momma was hurting so bad she blacked out sweetheart. It will be all right soon. See, we had to make you grow a little faster so you would be developed enough to be born. Don't worry she'll wake up before you know it.~

~Okay. I love you dada. I was scared and thought you and momma didn't want me anymore.~

Damon winced at that thought. He knew that the battle had taken a toll on his wife's mind, but hadn't taken account of how their daughter had gone through it as well. ~Baby, momma and I love you so much. I can't remember how my life felt complete before I met your momma, and now I can't see how our family would be whole without you in it. Neither of us wants to lose you, Stephanie. Rest and let whatever happens happen … all right?~

~All right, dada. Love dada. Love momma.~

It was actually twenty-five minutes before Bonnie moaned as she forced herself to wake up. She shifted until she was on her back, looking up into her husband's dark eyes. "Hey."

"Hey. I am so proud of you. I love you, Bonnie Salvatore."

Bonnie blushed for a moment, "love you more. I almost gave into those dark thoughts. I almost believed that you were using me. But then, I remembered how you ripped through the house without saying a word to anyone until I was in your arms and safe again. And then all the good surfaced back until I remembered our baby girl, and then I panicked. I don't want to lose her, Damon."

"We won't lose her. And I refuse to ever lose you, my Queen." Damon softly kissed Bonnie's lips, not caring what the others saw or thought.

Suddenly Bonnie's knuckles turn white as a hard contraction slammed into her belly. Sabrina rushed over, and focused her magic to check the child – announcing that the baby's heartbeat was slowing.

~I feel funny momma … dada.~ Stephanie weakly sent out.

"Stephanie!" Bonnie screamed with another contraction.

Shawn rushed off without a word, returning five minutes later with a canister of oxygen. He opened it as Damon settled the mask over Bonnie's face. It took some work, but she was able to calm her pants within a few minutes. After fifteen minutes, Sabrina nodded and said that the baby was stabilizing … but they would have to birth Stephanie quickly.

Bonnie winced and gasped after a few minutes, "I feel a lot of pressure moving towards my hips."

"It means that Stephanie is moving down further. Very soon she'll be in your arms dear child." Sabrina smiles, but Bonnie could see that Nana was worried.

Suddenly the magic pillow began rolling Bonnie over. When Sabrina checked again she gasped in fear, "Bonnie, get on all fours fast! The baby's heart has stopped!"

"No! Goddess … please don't take her from me!" Bonnie screamed as she did as she had been told. Sabrina quickly got Stephanie to move and the child's heart began to beat again – without her turning into the vampire she would one day become.

Once again Bonnie was settled onto the magic pillow, which settled her body into a reclined seated position. Bonnie was relieved when she felt her daughter move down her body again and then heard, ~Momma, that didn't feel good. I want out! Please momma? I want my momma and dada!~

~Don't worry baby girl. You'll be birthed soon, and then momma and dada will be holding you the rest of the night.~ Damon cooed. He had never been as scared as this night had made him.

Bonnie fought to control her breathing as the contractions began coming one on top of another. Sabrina had told her that every scream and held breath in agony cut oxygen off from the baby. The look on her face showed that this was becoming all the harder as time went on.

"Stephanie has finally crowned! I can see her very hairy head coming out." Sabrina called out, bring out Bonnie's first sigh of happy relief that night.

After a few minutes, Bonnie couldn't help but scream as the contractions began hitting harder and she began to loose blood faster. Damon had to hold her up against his chest as the baby's head finally popped out. Someone helped him encourage her to drink deep from a cup that was rubbed against her bottom lip – it was full of blood. Rather than stand around doing nothing, the others had hunted to feed Bonnie and Elena.

Before anyone could react Stephanie's shoulders popped out, one push later and she was screaming about how cold it was! She was healthy, wrapped up warm and protected, and resting in her father's arms. "Oh Bonnie, she is more beautiful than I ever thought would be possible. She has my dark eyes and your smile! Bonnie? … Bonnie? … Bonnie!"

~Dada? Where momma?~ Stephanie whimpered, hearing the agony in her father's voice.

She hadn't said a word because she was unconscious and barely breathing. Her blood level was dangerously low and she was slipping away fast. Although vampires could survive many things and heal quickly, Bonnie had pushed how far she could come back from. Shawn reappeared again with various instruments found in a delivery room.

Shortly he and Sabrina had six bags of blood and two of saline all going through four IVs – two in each arm. Shawn upped the amount of oxygen pouring into her mask. The placenta popped out, but the bleeding that followed was far too heavy for Sabrina's taste. Again she fumbled through her bag to find a vile similar to those in a hospital. She injected a large amount of the dark fluid into one of the IVs.

****

Stephanie whimpered in her father's arms while her big brother carried their mother's barely stable body back to the cabin. The little girl was so scared that her family hated her for killing her mother.

Damon softly brushed his fingers over his child's forehead as he sensed what she was feeling. ~Baby, your momma is fine and we will do whatever we can to keep her that way. Right now she needs us to believe that she is going to pull through; that will give her the courage to fight. ~

~I love momma. I sorry I wished to die dada. I want you and momma happy.~

Damon grinned with sad tears in his eyes. ~What will make us happy is watching you grow up into the beautiful young woman we know that you are going to become. You have your momma's hair and smile, my eyes and hard-headedness. God help the guys you are going to meet up with in the future … because you are going to be a heart breaker just like your momma.~

Bonnie was laid on her and Damon's bed, Stephanie's cradle and her mom's rocking chair sat between the bed and the window, Damon rested in the chair cradling his newborn daughter as she slept. He was wearing his emotionless mask, but the entire family knew that he was ready to break down into tears.

Elena couldn't handle the worry and the strain the attack and birth of her niece had bore onto her now five month pregnant body, it had all begun pushing her into premature labor. The potion that Nana had used on Bonnie was good for only a month's worth of growth, and any more than one dose would be fatal to both mother and child.

"I'm fine Stefan! I just need Bonnie to be okay! I am not going to lie down when my sister-in-law is out cold! Someone has to move for her!" Elena roared as her husband again tried to encourage her to rest.

"Sweetheart, please calm down. Think about our son too. Right now all of this is not making things easier on him." Stefan was at his wits and nerves end. He couldn't see why his love would be so irate.

~Little sister, getting yourself and your son in danger is not going to help Bonnie. Go lay down and do your breathing exercises for a while. I check on you shortly to see if you feel like spoiling your niece. Agreed?~ Damon calmly sent out.

Elena collapsed back into her husband's arms as frustrated tears flooded her eyes. ~Okay. I'm sorry big brother … I'm so sorry, Stefan. I shouldn't have left her!~

"It's alright, my love. Those little brats would have done worse if you and the girls hadn't showed up. I'm proud of you for taking so much of this onto yourself, but right now just worry about taking care of our son and niece. Leave me something to worry about other than protecting my beautiful wife and unborn child." Stefan sighed as he gathered her body into his arms.

Finally, he had his wife rested on their bed – both talking to her swollen belly. Finally they got a magical moment of their own. ~Do anyone hear me now? I hear talking, but no one say they hear me!~

~Son, is that you?~ Stefan gasped.

~Daddy? Hi daddy!~ The little boy happily jumped in his mother's womb.

Elena giggled hard as she rubbed her belly where she saw her son's movements. ~Hi sweetheart! Why did you wait so long to talk to us?~

~Mommy? Mommy! I love you mommy! I have been talking, but no one answered me!~

Damon cleared his throat as he entered the room, carrying his daughter in one arm. "I think that Lareyne and Anastasia might have had a hand in that. Trying to cause us more grief." ~Hello little nephew. How about you and your cousin Stephanie keep your mom and dad busy.~

~Okay uncle! Hi Stephanie!~ The little boy chirped happily.

~Hi Cousin! What your name?~

~I don't know. Mommy … Daddy?~

Stefan and Bonnie grinned at each other as she softly cooed to her belly. "Your name little one is Jeffrey Damon Salvatore."

That startled the elder of the brothers as he sat on the bed next to his sister-in-law. Once his little girl was laid into Elena's gentle arms, Stefan smiled at his older brother, "one good turn for another, dear brother. My middle name and your first."

"Even after all I put the two of you through? I have to say that you do know how to stun me Stefan." Damon grinned for the first time since he saw the state his wife was in.

Stefan swallowed hard before speaking, "just as you continue to stun me, Damon."

No more words were said, as Damon left them alone to bond with the youngest members of their family. Returning to his ill wife.

* * *

So, Bonnie is down for the count. Stephanie is born. And Jeffery has his name. How is this so far? Love the responses so far. Shall I continue? Or maybe I'll leave the fic as is. ;-) 


	11. 11

Did you really think that I would put Bonnie into trouble and not pull her out? Shame on those who have screamed 'yes'! Damon and Bonnie 4-ever! Anyone thought about asking LJ Smith to write a series about them?

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Eleven

"It has taken another two hours, but finally she has stopped bleeding and the clots have stopped coming out. Damon you have to go hunt for her as if she had three babies in her belly. Bonnie is very weak, but she'll pull through if we keep taking care of her body for now." Sabrina spoke softly as she cleaned the blood from her hands.

Shawn walked in as if on cue. "I've hunted enough for two. That should help a little."

"Go ahead and feed her only enough to give her strength without weakening yourself … son. If something happens while I'm out hunting, your uncle will need help defending our family." Damon grinned as he spoke. It felt strange having a grown child, but he guessed that was how he always felt for the young man – ever since he saw Shawn's family disown the adolescent.

Once Shawn nodded and disappeared into the room his weakened mom was resting in, Damon looked to Sabrina. "Nana, please tell me that Bonnie is going to make it through this. I can't lose her."

"Go get her something to eat. You might find a pleasant surprise when you return."

Damon rushed out with a new hope in his chest.

****

In just over two hours, Damon had fed well enough for five vampires. Just as Nana had described he had only took what could be spared from thirty humans. And then he gathered extra blood from five deer in the forest on his way home. He had never felt so full, yet knew why it was so important.

As he neared the cabin, two hated voices assaulted his mind.

~We haven't left.~

~We not done yet.~

~We will avenge sissy.~

~We will restore our Master.~

Then they spoke in unison, ~sooner or later.~

Damon simply transformed and rushed home. He didn't want to waste anymore of the precious energy than was absolutely needed. Bonnie was going to need all that he could spare for her.

That brought his mind back on his beloved. What had done to her? He had torn away her virginity, turned her, knocked her up – all leaving her so weak that the girl's attack sent her into a difficult labor that might have cost her life!

~Damon child, she loves you as deeply as you love her. You have given her a husband who will love her forever, immortal life with which to share with that husband, and a daughter to adore along with that. No more self-hatred now, child. You have a surprise awaiting you, so hurry home now.~ Sabrina echoed into the mind of a large crow gliding towards the cabin.

As Damon flew into the open bedroom window, he turned back into his human form. The sight before him sent his eyes wide with shock!

"Hey handsome. What took you so long?"

Bonnie was awake, propped up on dozens of pillows and nursing their daughter! Damon dropped to his knees next to her and choked back a sob.

~Dada home now? Yay! Love dada! Love momma!~ Stephanie cheered as she suckled from her mother.

"Yes, baby girl. Dada is home. I thought we lost you, love." Damon growled at how he couldn't hold back his tears.

Bonnie patted the bed to encourage him to settle next to her and their child. Once he complied, she snuggled as close as she could while feeding their baby. "I just needed to rest. Shawn told me about your orders, but don't be angry at his disobedience. He could feel that I only needed a little more strength to wake up, and our daughter was very hungry – considering she is on my second breast."

"Shawn and I will talk later. But, as he saw a factor I didn't dare to hope for, I won't be angry with him. I'm only happy to have you and our daughter in my arms, my Queen."

Bonnie sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder. ~I love you, my King. I'm still so tired.~

~Well, I think that I can help you when it comes to that.~ Damon softly sent as he offered her his wrist.

Bonnie chuckled before sinking her fangs into his vein, wincing with him at the pain. In a matter of minutes she was feeling much better, and their daughter was sound asleep in her cradle. As they cuddled and enjoyed that sweet time of renewing their love for one another, a knock on the door interrupted their peace.

Bonnie covered her husband's lips forcefully to keep him quiet. "Yes?"

In came Shawn, who was visibly worried about this meeting. "Hey mom … dad. I wanted to make sure the three of you are alright."

"We're fine son … especially thanks to you." Bonnie smiled at her little one she never got to birth – still he had a special place in her heart.

Damon had his mask on, which was only for show … though only Bonnie knew that for certain. She removed her hand from his mouth and settled back into his arms. "From what I understand, you disobeyed me … son. I told you to not weaken yourself while feeding your mom."

"Dad, sis was hungry and mom only needed a little more than I had for her. But, you're right … I did defy you." He looked down at the floor. This was a talk he had been half expecting and dreading all the same for centuries. Damon was going to dump him, just as Shawn's mortal family had ages before.

Damon got up, walked over to the young man, and grabbed him by the shoulders. His very presence made Shawn look up from the boards beneath his feet. "Shawn … my son … I owe you. Right now I want you to expel that thought from your mind. I am never ever banishing you. Your mom and I are blessed to have you in our family, and we see that – unlike those long dead fools that threw you away. I am proud to call you my son."

Damon pulled a stunned Shawn into his arms, and after a beat they embraced with Bonnie wiping her pride-filled tears from her face. Stephanie's coos and giggles brought smiles to all of their faces.

~Momma … Dada? I lonely.~

~Hey little sister!~

Stephanie squealed in happiness. ~Bubby! Hold me!~

"You are being summoned son." Damon chuckled before going to pick the little girl up out of her crib.

Bonnie smiled at the look of her little family, "and that would give your dad and I some time for us."

"Then that cinches it without a question mom. Well little sister, let's go visit our family. Thanks mom … dad. The two of you can't imagine how much this means to me."

Damon settled his darling daughter into the arms of his first son, "I know. Take care of him, Stephanie. Keep big brother on his toes."

~Okay dada! Love bubby!~

That made the adults smile and chuckle, as Shawn carried the little girl into the living room.

Once the door shut, Damon heard his beloved let out a soft growl of hunger. "Damon. Are you coming to bed … or do I come over there and throw you on it?"

"Nice to see that you're feeling better my Queen. But, we will be waiting to have fun until you are **_fully_** healed." Damon teasingly purred as he stalked onto the mattress and hovered over her reclined form.

Bonnie stuck her lips out in a teasing pout. "I don't think I can handle twenty-four hours without playing with you. After all we only had one **_really_** hot night before becoming parents."

"You will survive. I'm sure that Elena and Stefan could handle our little girl for a night or two. After all they'll need the practice. For now may I hold tight to my dear love … my wife … my Queen … my only?"

Not willing to wait, Bonnie used his shoulders to move him so that he was laying on his back relaxing on the pillows she had been using only moments before. Once she had him down she quickly pulled the blankets over their bodies and settled into the arms of her beloved King.

****

It had taken the two little girls hours to get to their 'home' by way of shadows only. A few accidental brushings with moonlight had left them both with patches of burned flesh over various places on their bodies. It was time to stop playing with their prey.

"What are we gonna do sissy?" Anastasia whimpered.

Lareyne growled, "how do I know?"

*Girls, girls, girls. Patience, is key right now. I will send you a friend to help you. Will that be better?*

"Yes, please." Both girls said in unison.

*Fine. You came close to eliminating the witch tonight. I know you don't like her, but she is the only one who can help right now. I want you to 'convince' her in your little way, not kill her. Now if she won't change her mind, the friend I am sending you will do it for her.*

"We miss you bunches." Anastasia cried out as the contact pulled away, gaining a ghostly kiss on her cheek that lit up her face.

Lareyne glared evilly at the younger girl, "suck up!"

****

Bonnie had woke with a start when Stephanie cried out from her crib. As she started to climb out of bed she saw that Damon too had heard their daughter's cries and had reasoned that his wife needed to rest.

"How's our little angel?"

Damon smiled as he winked over to his love. "She's fine … nothing more than a full diaper and an empty belly. You up to it, or should I figure out …"

"Damon, she's still too little for a bottle. The first few days are important … anti-bodies and that stuff. How are you feeling?" Bonnie was still worried about how she had acted in the clearing. It hurt that she had come so close to doubting her love, the father of her child, her King.

Damon brought Stephanie to the bed, and saw plaintively what was on his wife's mind. "Bonnie, I want you to let that go right now. Two obviously powerful vampire brats were influencing you. To be honest, I never knew that you were so strong. I just don't know why you still think the best of me … after all that I have done."

"_Have done_. Those are the operative words. All of that is in the past. And besides, I know you for who you really are. Our wedding night, when you opened up to me like you did – and when we announced Stephanie's name for the first time – all of that showed me that I was always right, you are a good man deep inside. I love you, Damon."

Bonnie's words created a lump in the once dark vampire's throat. The fact that he had trusted her and his family with so much of his soul had in the end saved them all. When Bonnie needed a reason to believe … it dawned on him suddenly.

~Yes, my love. As I was your reason to believe that we would survive, so you became that to me. I knew that you were testing Elena, and that you had no true longings for her or Katherine. I knew that I have you heart, and I refuse to give you up without a fight.~

Laying their daughter into her arms, Damon pulled his wife close for a deep kiss. ~I love you, my Queen. I hope that I never foolishly relinquish your faith in me.~

~I hungry momma.~

That small voice sent rippling chuckles of happiness through the couple. Bonnie gave up her left breast to the tiny miracle, while Damon held them both tight in his arms. Neither parent was certain that this peaceful moment was real, but hoped dearly that it would last.

****

The next night, Bonnie cast the same spell of protection to safe guard her first hunt. Stefan and Elena agreed to baby sit as the pair left with their eldest child – Bonnie walking between the two men.

Bonnie had gotten back her figure in hours, so she was wearing one of the skintight outfits Damon had bought her for that first birthday. At first all that he was seeing was her body, twice his beloved wife pulled him out of the way of danger that he didn't see coming.

Even with the dark glasses that hid his eyes, the smirk on his face told Bonnie exactly what was on his mind. She curled into his arms, pushed up his shades up to look into those hungered eyes, and purred into his ear, "like what you see, handsome?"

"Do you want me to tell you or show you, my Queen?"

Bonnie chuckled as her husband's hands grabbed her rear and yanked her hard towards his body. "You can peel me out of this outfit when we get home. For now, I'm famished. Now are we going hunting or are you going to feed me?"

"I rather like feeding you. Especially when it's from places other than my wrist. But any place I can get those sweet lips to touch is fine with me."

Bonnie's eyes now were also glimmering with a deep hunger. "You are a hopeless flirt, Mr. Salvatore!"

"And you love it, _Mrs_. Salvatore."

Shawn cleared his throat, "are you kids ready to go get something to eat?"

Both raised an eyebrow before saying in unison, "yes daddy!"

****

Ten minutes into their hunt, the trio came upon a grown man trying to rape an eleven-year-old girl. 

~Honey, shall we put this monster in his place?~ Bonnie's eyes showed the anger she was feeling at seeing this.

Damon winked at his Queen with a wicked smirk on his face. ~I think that you are ready to take on a prey, beautiful. And in that outfit, I think that he will find it difficult to see what is about to hit him.~

~Well, let's see if I can prove you right.~ Bonnie slipped her own black sunglasses on as she sauntered towards the man and weeping girl. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The girl looked at Bonnie as if she was a goddess and screamed, "please, help me!"

"Can't you see that we're on a date! That is unless you want to take her place, bitch." The very ugly man growled as he took in the woman slowly making her way to him with a smirk.

Bonnie chuckled as she posed before them, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "You're trying to take a child, and seem to think you could take me on. Maybe I should teach you a little lesson. Sweetheart, why don't you run on home … I think I can fully punish this sleaze."

The girl didn't give the man a second to consider his choices before running back down the alleyway and into the night. The man opened a switchblade – while this unnerved Damon to a point that Shawn had to hold him back, Bonnie threw her head back and laughed. "So, that makes you more of a man! You think that little piece of metal will protect you from me? Oh, are you going to get a severe reality check!"

"Well, once I'm done with you, I think my friends would like to play too." With a snap of his fingers five other men walked into the alley.

"Oh no! Six men against little me? Would you mind if my husband and son come in to make the fight fair? Oh love, are the two of you busy?"

All six men chuckled until Bonnie smirked in a way that quickly silenced them. Both men came to stand behind Bonnie. Damon slid off her glasses, slipping them into a pocket inside of his leather jacket. "We wouldn't miss this night for the world. Now that should protect your glasses."

"Yours too handsome." Bonnie took his and hooked them to the front of her blouse. "Can you take care of one of them for me? I want to take my time with this … thing."

Recognizing the growl that last word brought from his wife, Damon chuckled as he kissed her ear. "Have fun love."

Bonnie threw her monster into the wall next to them, as Shawn and Damon attacked the rest of the group. The fear in their blood made Bonnie almost loose herself. If it hadn't been for Damon purring in her mind, Lord knows how she would have acted. ~Bonnie, remember to only take what you need lover.~

~I know we want to have food for another day. Thanks for calming me down, handsome.~ As she tore into the guy's neck, Bonnie purred to her love, ~Now I see why you prefer human over animal. Any chance of my getting a snack off of you later on?~

~I would count it as a strong possibility, my Queen.~ Damon growled as he fed.

In minutes the vampire trio were full, and the gang had learned a rough lesson of never raping preteens. Of course the attack was erased from the men's memories.

Bonnie smiled while she bounced between her son and husband as the three of them entered the woods. "I haven't felt this good in ages! So, what do we do now?"

"I'm going to leave the two of you to your own games. After all I am a grown boy, and mom's spell should keep me safe." Shawn grinned as he turned into a fox and ran off in search of his own fun.

Bonnie chuckled as Damon came behind her and pulled her tight to his body. "What have you got bubbling in your mind, my sweet dark lover?"

"Why should our son be the only one enjoying this night?" Damon growled playfully as he nibbled on his beloved wife's neck and kneaded her hips in his hand.

Instinctively, she reached behind her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anytime I have you with me I do enjoy myself, my Damon. Am I strong enough to turn into an animal?"

"Maybe. What animal would you pick my lover?" Damon playfully nipped his wife's ear. Though he barely held himself back when she turned around and rubbed herself against him saying, "I think you know well what I long to be my love."

"Then see yourself enveloped in light, and allow yourself to be filled by the feelings the image of that animal gives you. The wind blowing past you, nothing below or above, only you." Damon growled into her ear seductively.

Bonnie chuckled as she slowly pulled out of his arms, wearing a smirk that would leave all of his cold. "Wrong animal Damon. Time for a game of tag."

She turned and ran as she did as her loved said. Bonnie could see the glow, and then chose her new form. The wild calling echoing on the winds, winds brushing against her body, her heart beating strong and fast. Paws beating against the uneven floor of the forest, she ran a few beats before turning around to seek the look on her husband's face at her turning into a wolf. But he wasn't where she had left him.

~Damon? Where are you? Are you all right?~ Bonnie near tearfully sent out.

A howl tore through the night behind her. Damon had followed her suit and turned into his wolf form. ~You didn't say who was 'it' lover!~

The pair chuckled, howled and chased one another into the thick deep heart of the woods. Each was quickly becoming aware the scents their mate was sending onto the air. Before Bonnie had time to react, her husband had her mounted – and Bonnie loved it! It felt so wild and free, she loved how he held nothing back as he took her. Inside she wished with all her heart that she was again fertile, so they could carry a child to term without any problems.

Once they finally calmed, they returned to their human forms and cuddled near a beautiful waterfall and stream. Damon looked on his beloved wife as she rested contentedly on his shoulder. "I felt your longing my Queen. Maybe in a few months, once we know that you are healed and safe."

"I am healed love. But I can understand about the idea of safety. Still I wish that we could have a baby without worrying about my being attacked – you know a normal delivery." Bonnie whispered.

"Tell you a secret?" When she nodded, Damon continued. "I wouldn't mind our little girl having a little brother or sister. I guess that I wish I could get you with child again."

Sabrina chuckled as she rocked her great-great granddaughter beside the living room fireplace. "Stephanie, if your parents only knew what was ahead of them. From what my visions, you are not going to be an only child."

~Goodie! I hungry, Nana. When momma and dada coming home?~

Sabrina smiled as she felt out for the child's missing parents. ~Oh little ones … your child is hungry!~

~On our way nana!~ Bonnie sent back grinning. She still had a hard time believing that it wasn't a dream – she really was Damon's wife, and she had a beautiful and hungry baby girl waiting at home for her. "Time to go home, my King and only love."

"Let's go." Damon got up fast to help his wife to her feet. On the walk home he left her to wait a few minutes, as he hunted for two deer – pinning both quickly, he called out, "all ready, Bonnie!"

Damon showed his wife where to feed, and both feed deep – but not so much as to hurt the deer themselves. Bonnie fed to be certain she had enough in her belly for both her and her daughter, while Damon fed to make sure he could feed Bonnie if need be. Shortly they released their prey, and made their way home.

Walking into the door, the girl's parents found Elena leaning on Stefan as she paced in the living room – the pain evident on her face. Bonnie glanced up at her husband and chuckled. "Did I really say I wouldn't mind getting pregnant again? I must have forgotten the few nights you were doing that with me."

"Shut up Bonnie! This isn't funny!" Elena screamed in her pain, as she rubbed her back – her six month grown belly bouncing with her every step.

Damon kissed his wife as he walked passed her to their sister-in-law. "I think that I can help with this. That is considering I remember how Bonnie needed to have her back rubbed to ease the pain."

"That is after two nights of painful walking. How's momma's little girl? Are you hungry, baby girl?"

~I very hungry, momma!~

****

A growl ripped through the night as the family slept in preparation of Elena's delivery. It was calling for revenge, and won't wait long before finding its satisfaction.

~For now you must be patient friend.~

~They will be ours before too long.~

"I want them now!" He growled.

Seeing that their new friend was so unstable, the sisters slid him into sleep again. Come daylight the fun would once again begin.

* * *

Did I make their friend too obvious? Want more? I don't know if I should give it to ya! You have to tell me you want more.


	12. 12

Well, here's the next chapter. I think that we have put Elena through enough torture. And everyone's so worried about little Jeffrey. And Bonnie does need to learn to hunt. But, I can't hold back the bad stuff for too much longer!

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Damon, Stefan, and Shawn all began acting tense after Bonnie's recovery. Although the two young mothers were new vampires, they too could feel the evil hanging in the air. The vampires began going out in groups of three to hunt, protecting the children and Elena at the same time.

"I can't wait until the baby's born! I feel like I'm as big as a whale!" Elena whined; her attempt to get everyone's minds on something other than the danger.

Bonnie grinned as Damon planted a seductive kiss her neck. "Elena, you are nowhere near the size of the smallest of whales. Just be grateful that you will be cuddling your little boy by tomorrow night."

~Love my mommy!~ Jeffrey squealed happily.

That made them all chuckle, but the underlying tension still remained. The family had gone through enough with coming so close to losing Bonnie and Stephanie days before this, but to add on the sense of impending danger – all of them dreaded what the next moment would offer, much less the next dawn.

After another hour, Stefan convinced his beloved wife to retire for the evening – that way she would have the strength her body would soon be demanding of her.

Without a word other than grinning goodnights, Damon took his wife and youngest child to their room for the remainder of the night. And soon only Sabrina was left by the hearth in the living room.

"Jeffrey, I wish that you were here my love. Our family needs as much power as we can give them for the darkness ahead, and I don't know if I will have enough to give them on my own."

The old woman got up and stood next to the window for a short time before going to her bed. It almost felt good to say the words aloud. She felt some of the tension released on the waves of air.

*****

In the shadows a soft chuckle rippled in the wind. "Sabrina, how long it has been since you called out for help? Oh, the Power that will be here soon enough. Just you wait and see."

In moments a black hawk fluttered into the winds and left the cabin.

*****

Early the next morning everyone heard Elena's pain-filled groan. Obviously a certain little boy was in a rush to be birthed. After two hours of gasping and screaming on Elena's part, a small shrill voice ripped into the darkness for the first time ever. It was tiny Jeremy Damon Salvatore making his way into the world. Thankfully his birth had none of the complications that his cousin's had.

Both couples had a beautiful child they cooed and cuddled, and this odd family had two new members.

*****

"Have your fun now murderers."

Anastasia giggled at her sister's side. "We'll make them pay soon, won't we sissy?"

"Yes. But, first for what we want. We have to get a hold of that little witch!"

A growl came at them from behind. "Just leave that to me."

* * *

So, who is our growler? And why do they want Bonnie so bad? I'll get to all of that soon enough!

The more reviews the faster I write!!!!

Hey, how else am I supposed to pay my muse?!?! In coin of the realm? Don't think so!!!

Oh and hurry, my Labyrinth muse has been pestering for more of my time, so unless you are as much a J/S fan as I am – then get to reviewing!

_Please leave a contribution in the little box._

And so it begins! LOL!


	13. 13

Time to address the growler by name! Hope that it is not too obvious for those familiar with this series. But next chapter is guaranteed to have quite a few twists and turns.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Most of their family had returned to their own lives in Fell's Church, but swore to be back the moment they were called for. Matt and Lydia had classes to go to, while Alaric and Meredith had their classes. Sabrina returned to the boarding house so that everything would look 'normal'. Caroline had to go back so that those who hunted Bonnie wouldn't suspect the truth.

Bonnie felt that it was a bad idea for everyone to go back to that awful place, but there was no getting around it. Still, the danger was getting stronger. And the fear it brought Bonnie was tearing her body with cold. She got up out of their bed carefully so that Damon could sleep and opened the window, sitting on the windowsill.

Bonnie grinned as she felt the morning sun shimmering on her body. Yes, she was growing so tired from the exposure – but it felt so good at the same time. Almost as if she was getting rid of a nightmare, but she knew that the danger was still out there … waiting.

"Bonnie? What are you doing?" Damon whispered as he woke from a deep sleep, finding that his wife was not beside him.

Bonnie smiled as she returned to their bed and his arms. "Enjoying my new life. I have the most handsome and wonderful husband in the world, two great kids, and have the ability to get at evil doers that cops usually can't touch without bringing more harm to the victims."

"Forgive me, but this doesn't sound like real complaining." Damon flashed one of his wolfish grins as he pulled her tight to his chest.

"Um, who said that I was complaining? I was actually thinking along the lines of working towards baby number three." Bonnie purred as she playfully nipped at his ear.

Then a howl ripped through the family's peace. Instinctively both mothers rushed to gather their babies to their chests, while both husbands stood guard over them. Shawn looked out the window with a growl developing in his throat for whoever dared to threaten his family, as the others joined him in the living room.

"**Come out Little Red or I'll eat Grandma and Baby Locks all up!**"

Damon, Shawn, and Stefan all growled openly at that voice, frightening both children to screaming wails.

Bonnie swallowed hard. "He's calling me out. But, who is he threatening?"

"Bonnie! Don't listen to him! Nana and I will get out of this!" Margaret shrieked in fear.

"Margaret! He's got my sister!" Elena sobbed as her body protested her rush to movement so soon after the birth of her son.

"And Nana. I've got to buy you guys some time. I've got enough Power to change my form again, maybe on four legs I can out run him." Bonnie knew she was rambling. But getting out of the house wasn't going to be easy – even if it was their only option.

Damon grabbed his wife as she tried to head for the front door. "Do you really think I am about to let you go out there? What kind of man do you think I am, Bonnie?"

"The kind who'd fight the worst night demon to protect his family. Time and again you've proven yourself to be just that, and I know that soon you will do it once more. But, you know that this is our only chance. You guys are going to need time to figure out how he fits into all of this and what those two brats have planned. They need me for something, or else they would have killed me last time. I trust you, and now I need you to trust me. I feel that this is how things are supposed to play out. We have help coming soon, but I can't tell when or from where."

"I can't let you go out there!" Damon was struggling to keep the tears out of his eyes and voice.

Shawn stepped forward, his heart torn. "Dad … look Mom can sense things that not even we can. And if we don't do something soon, Nana and Margaret will pay for it. Dad I don't want to lose my Nana or my aunt."

"**Little Red, Little Red. Are you going to come out for your family, or am I coming in for you?**"

"Shut up! Damon, please love." Bonnie could hold back her shutters as the feeling of urgency hit her all the harder. They were running out of time, and fast.

Stefan wasn't ready to give in either. "Bonnie, that beast will rip you apart! You can't go out there!"

"He's working for those little brats! They want me for something, but I'm not sure what yet. This may not be the best of plans, but it's all we have. And if you guys can't get Nana and Margaret back then I can protect them." Bonnie was nearing her breaking point.

"No, Bonnie!" Elena felt as if her whole world was being shredded.

Damon sighed heavy, only the second time Shawn ever saw his father do it. Then he took their daughter and gave her over to their son. "She's right. We have no choice in the matter." Then he held his wife's face to where she was staring him eye to eye, so that she would see how serious he was. "No matter where they take you, I will find you. And this time we will not have them waiting to attack us when we come home."

"I know. And you know that I won't give up." Bonnie smiled before laying claim to his sweet lips hungrily. ~That should hold you until I'm home to give you much, much, much more than that, **_my_** Damon.~

Bonnie rushed to the door and turned into a wolf before any of the others could say a word otherwise. ~**_All right you bastard! I'm outside, but you really don't expect me to make it easy for you to catch me … or are you that simple in the head? You want me, then come and get me – Tyler Smallwood!_**~

* * *

Okay, was that too easy to predict?

Well, I do have a few tricks up my sleeve – and maybe a surprise or two. But, no more until I get ten (and I do mean ten!) comments! Would have sent this out earlier, but all of my muses are fighting. Sailor Moon muse has gotten most of my attention as of late, but that won't be seen here for a time yet (CLUE: It's a Neflyte/Molly fic – I haven't found enough of my favorite Moonie couple!).

Until ten come in … I'm outtie! (Oh man, there she goes again!)


	14. 14

It's fairytale time. And things are about to get a whole lot worse! You guys tell me if we need to get Tyler a flea dip at least (if not a full grooming).

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The second she dove into the sunshine, Bonnie turned herself into a wolf. Dark red fur blended with dark brown, pulled back in a heart shape around her head by the breeze and her speed. Usually soft brown eyes were hard and dark as the bitterest chocolate.

She noticed a dark colored bird disappearing into the line of trees near the cabin, but brushed it off as Damon taking a good position to watch her back. He might trust her, and even believe she could handle herself in battle now, but he'd **_never_** give Tyler Smallwood an ounce of trust.

Then she came upon Nana and Margaret tied together back to back in the clearing just on the edge of the main woods. Both of them were panicked (and Bonnie couldn't once remember a time when she had seen a look of fear in Nana's face or eyes), so she was ginger on her approach.

Margaret had never seen her in wolf form before, so Bonnie understood the child's fears. ~Margaret honey, it's okay. I'm in my wolf form, so don't be afraid.~ Feeling that she was about to cry out, Bonnie stopped her. ~Don't talk out loud, just use your thoughts – I can pick them up easily enough.~

~I'm scared! The smelly werewolf is around here somewhere. He wants to hurt you, but the brats want you to help them do something. Don't do it Bonnie! They'll give you to him afterwards – they promised him so!~ Margaret whimpered as tears again started to fall down her mottled cheeks.

Bonnie growled softly. ~I'm not about to help those brats. And besides I doubt that the two of them could keep a promise.~

Suddenly a knife dropped from the trees and landed next to Margaret's hand, bringing a startled yelp of surprise from the girl's throat. Bonnie caught a glimpse of black feathers, but didn't get a good enough look to check for the rainbows that shimmered in her husband's crow feathers. Inside she knew that he wouldn't endanger their baby sister like that, but what if he was just trying to get their family freed? Bonnie finally decided to snap at him for coming so close to cutting Margaret later on.

~Margaret, use the knife to cut the ropes. I'll stand guard and escort you and Nana back to the house.~

Nana was shaking. ~This is too easy so far, my dear child. I don't like how this is going. It has to be some kind of trap.~

~I know Nana, but we don't have the luxury of a plan 'B'. You and Margaret get back into the cabin while I keep a look out for the big bad wolf wannabe.~

A moment later the ropes fell to the ground and the trio were quickly moving towards the front door. Each step was making Bonnie more agitated. No resistance, no confrontation, no empty threats, no nothing – that was just not Tyler's style.

Just as they got to the main walkway to the cabin, a terrifying howl ripped through the air surrounding them. Bonnie only had one thought, Nana and Margaret. ~Run!~

Before she could take another step, Bonnie found herself forced into her human form against her will. A cold chill ran down her spine as she saw the brats step out of the shadows they were hiding in. That moment's inattention cost her dearly as Bonnie fell to the ground, pinned by a smelly hairy body.

"Damn Smallwood! They have a couple new inventions you should really give a try. Soap and water! You never know how using them could change your life – you just might actually get a date before the monster look goes out of style!"

Bonnie giggled softly at her sense of humor. Oh, would Damon have been proud at that! But, that was the last that she knew before the world turned to black. Tyler had knocked her out cold with his fist.

* * *

Only moments had passed since Bonnie had left him, but Damon knew instinctively that his Queen was in trouble. The second Margaret and Nana were safely in the cabin, he rushed out and found nothing but a small pool of his wife's blood (no more than the size of a dime, but he found it without any trouble).

"Bonnie! Bonnie, where are you?" Panic raced through his thoughts and blood until he picked up three other scents – Tyler hadn't been alone!

Shawn, Elena, and Stefan raced to his position and discerned the same points. Before any of them could move, six men – correction, six vampires – surrounded them!

Damon didn't feel like dealing with this new factor. He just wanted his wife back, safe and sound. "Who the hell are all of you? Are you working with the two little bitches who have my wife?"

"Calm yourself Damon. Such disrespect will not win you any friends. And, my **_still_** very young one, in this time of trouble you will need all of the friends you can find." An older man waved the six back, thought they didn't move too far from the family and their commander.

"Who are you?" Shawn too was agitated. He had only recently been declared the woman's son, and she already had fallen into the hands of the enemy. What kind of son was he?

The man smiled as he shook his head softly. "Little fox, she will be fine for now. Bonnie is no fool, and is needed by those who hold her. But that advantage will wear off soon, and all of you need to gather more strength than any of you have possessed in your entire lives."

"Please we're just worried for Bonnie! She's been through enough lately." Elena tried not to sob, but her fear was too powerful to hold in. Adding in that she was still working out the hormones from her recent pregnancy, and she was holding up well for all the family had suffered through.

"I know dear little light. Don't worry. For now we are all off to feed." But before the man could go on, a gasp and a stuttering voice interrupted. "It can't be! I saw them …"

"Oh Sabrina, did you think I'd die that easily? With so much to live for? You wished for me to return, and here I am." The man first regally bowed, then he walked passed everyone and took Nana into his arms, swinging her around in his joy. "How I have missed you my beautiful flower."

"Still such a flirt! The boys most certainly take after you! We can catch up later. You and the kids have a great-granddaughter who needs rescuing." Nana smiled as she hungrily accepted the kiss the man encased her lips with.

Once they were finished, the couple smiled at their waiting family and friends. The old man raised an eyebrow, giving a look that easily out did any of Damon's. "You boys have forgotten already? Not even a millennium has passed and I am forgotten!"

"No!" Damon gasped as he slowly remembered the good times he had long forgotten.

Stefan too found it hard to breath as his eyes felt like they were on the verge of pooping from their sockets. "Papa Jeffery? But they killed you!"

"Harmed me to the point of near destruction – yes. Killed me? They only wished it so. We can go through my story later. Right now we're off to feed. And Damon, do make sure to gather enough to empower your enchanting wife as well."

Shawn chuckled at the hidden joke. "Bad pun papa! We all know mom is a witch."

"As do I, little fox. Take care of the wee ones and our human family my love. We'll be back before lunch – with the family witch and her hidden bundle." Jeffrey chuckled as the group left.

Meredith and Lydia took positions on either side of Sabrina with looks of confusion on their faces. Lydia finally nudged Nana, who wore the sneakiest of grins on her face, and asked at the same time that Shawn asked Papa, "What hidden bundle?"

Both lovers chuckled and said in unison, "her unborn child."

Damon turned on that idea. "Bonnie is pregnant again!"

"Boy, you two should be named King and Queen of the Nursery!" Elena chuckled as they kept moving.

"As if you and my dear little brother are any different, Elena."

Stefan smirked, "ah, I hate to point out that you and sissy are two ahead of Elena and I."

"You boys stop the fighting. Time that we hunt. By the time we get to Bonnie's position, we should be strong enough and our back-up should be there." Papa's voice left no question as to his sincerity. "Damon, you have to be the strongest of us, because you have to get to Bonnie, and you have to feed her and the baby."

Damon nodded with the same strong impartial face he wore when they all faced down Katherine and Klaus. But inside he was a wreck. Bonnie was with child again after he was the one who pointed out that they had to wait until they were certain she would carry the child without fear of outside harm.

Papa Jeffrey moved close to Damon with a look of empathy on his face, as if the old man knew exactly what was going through the soon to be father of three's mind. ~Damon, she will be fine. I have spies watching over her. Thought I believe you, Stefan, and I will be teaching that brute Tyler a painful lesson in how to treat a woman. Oh and not even Bonnie knew of the child yet, since you two created him sometime last night.~

~Are you certain that it will be a boy?~ Damon didn't want to focus on much. Only on how Bonnie and their children all needed him right then. Stephanie would need him and Bonnie, as would this new baby. Shawn still needed them, as he gained strength from them as any grown child would.

Jeffery smiled as only an expecting grandfather does. ~Your son's his father all over. Thinks he alone can protect his mother from within her womb.~

Damon chuckled at that.

* * *

Bonnie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She sighed as she tried to sit up. Only then did she realize that she was tied to the floor with heavy chains on her wrists.

"That should keep you still. After all we wouldn't want you sneaking away little witchie." Tyler stuck his muzzle in Bonnie's face and growled in a triumph.

Waving her hand in front of her face, Bonnie chuckled. "I just though of another couple of new inventions that you certainly could use. Toothpaste and mouthwash – maybe some deodorant too; it could make you a brand new creature of darkness!"

Tyler roared in anger and backhanded her hard, which sent the world around her spinning. Bonnie couldn't help it when she threw up all over him from his chest to his feet.

Two soft voices giggled at the sight of it.

"Go clean yourself up, Tyler." Lareyne smiled sweetly.

Anastasia just couldn't stop giggling.

They knelt next to Bonnie as if settling down to play tea party. Anastasia smiled and winked. "That was very funny, momma."

Bonnie hadn't forgotten what these little bitches nearly did to her. Almost turning her against her family and husband, nearly costing her the life of her beautiful daughter, almost killing her, sending Tyler after them all, threatening Nana and Margaret – no they wouldn't get to her easily this time. "I am not your mother!"

"That's okay, soon we won't need you to be. You're going to help us bring back our big sister." Lareyne stood up and spoke like a teacher handing out punishments.

"There is no way you will ever get me to help you!"

Lareyne grinned as evilly as the others had described Katherine's, and slapped Bonnie harder than Tyler had – enough to knock her back to the floor. "We were going to give you your life and the life of your child …"

"Stephanie!" Bonnie shrieked in fear. Had they gotten a hold of her baby girl? 

Anastasia kicked Bonnie's leg before skipping to catch up to her sister. "No stupid. The kid you've inside of you now. But now he'll feed sissy, and you'll feed our Master."

"No!" Bonnie screamed as she collapsed unconscious from fear.

The girls returned with a hypodermic needle. As Tyler finally returned, he saw the pair draw blood from Bonnie.

"Oh good Tyler, you've returned in time. You will need to watch her for a time. She should remain unconscious until we return, but it is better that someone guard her – in case the others appear before our return." Lareyne still had that air of absolute authority about her.

Tyler grinned, he had plans for the witch one the bitches were gone.

"And Tyler. We still need her, so if she gets hurt by you at all you will be fed to our Master." Anastasia tried her best to mimic her sister's tone of voice.

"I'll obey." He groaned. At least the witch wouldn't be in his fur for much longer.

Then a long sigh, combined with two cheery giggles, filled the hall. Tyler would have sworn that Elena was standing in front of him – but she was dead, and her boyfriend had found a replacement replica for her!

Harsh Lapis blue eyes pinned him to the ground. "You do not touch that witch at all. Am I understood?

"Sure Elena … whatever you say!"

The girl laughed as she walked around him and allowed her fingers to intimately memorize his torso, chest, and shoulders. "Silly beast, I am not Elena. Though I can be much more interesting company than her. Be a good boy and we'll see what happens … hmm?"

Tyler only nodded, though it wasn't hard to see the reaction her touch got. She rushed over to the girls, who eagerly took her hands.

Finally Tyler found his voice, though it was hoarse and heavy. "If you're not Elena … then what's your name?"

"It's Katherine. But, I'll allow you to call me Kat."

* * *

Once the three of them were outside, the ghost caress was back. **_*Welcome back to the land of the living, sweet Katherine.*_**

"And soon shall you be with us again." She cooed as she spun in that invisible embrace.

Both Lareyne and Anastasia giggled and twirled as the touch wrapped around them both as well.

The youngest sister blew out a kiss. "Have we done well?"

*Very well. I am very proud of you both. Oh how you have come so far in the time we have been apart, my little darlings.*

Lareyne sighed as if she were in love. "But soon you will be with us again."

**_*Yes. And that fated family will not know what will hit them then.*_**

* * *

Ohhhhh crud!

If the ghost **_wasn't_** Katherine, then who was it?!?!

Honestly, I'm not entirely sure yet.

And where is the Calvary when you need them?!?!

The more reviews, the faster I write!


	15. 15

Worse is going downhill now. How will Bonnie get out of this? And where is her hubby?!?!

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Slowly the shadows began to pull back and Bonnie found herself regaining consciousness. She slowly sat herself up and found that she was completely alone in the room. Quiet as she could, the young vampire witch worked a small amount of magic to try and unlock the cuffs that held the chains onto her wrists. Then she heard the jingling of keys.

"Elena? What are you doing here?!?! You should be at home with the kids and the rest of our family!" Bonnie gasped.

The blonde rushed over after looking around to make sure that no one was around. "Shush! Look the others have the brats and Tyler busy, otherwise don't you think your hubby would be in here saving your butt?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. Once the cuffs were off, she rubbed her sore wrists. Then a moment of magic hit; a tiny voice echoed into Bonnie's mind. ~Hi mommy!~

"Oh, baby boy! How are you feeling?"

The little boy was quiet a moment. ~I'll be okay. Don't worry, I'm here and I'll protect you.~

Bonnie smiled. "Like father like son. Think you can take on all of the evil in the world all by yourself."

~Sure I can mommy. Be careful, I can feel something bad nearby.~

Bonnie looked over at Elena. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, we'd better move now."

Without saying another word, the blonde grabbed Bonnie's wrist and dragged her from the room. Racing through the corridors with a speed only a person who knew the place would dare, they were out in the cool night air and running into the woods.

~Bad still with you mommy!~ the baby cried out from Bonnie's womb.

That made Bonnie stop in her tracks. She looked hard at the woman before her, and opened her powers. The hair and eyes were slightly different, and while not all that strong this blonde was stronger than Elena. No, it couldn't be! "Katherine!"

Those blue eyes turned red and a hateful chuckled filled the throat. It was echoed by two smaller laughs behind Bonnie.

"We told you that you would help us bring our sissy back. And you did."

"And now you will help bring our master back too!"

Katherine smiled as she licked one of her fangs. "Then Damon will be mine."

"Not this lifetime, bitch!" came from the shadows in the trees above them.

Bonnie screamed as she was surrounded by bodies, and then dragged deeper into the woods.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have way too many muses vying for my time.

So am I teasing good enough yet?


	16. 16

Who's in the trees and who's dragging Bonnie off? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

~Mom? Mom, are you okay?~ the baby sent out in fear and frustration.

"Your mother is just fine little boy. She just hasn't noticed it yet." Came from a familiar voice tugging her away by her right arm. Shawn?

That stunned Bonnie into silence fast. Damon's chuckle was on her left "Finally decided to calm down Cara?"

"Damon? Shawn? Why did you two scare the hell out of me like that?!?!" Bonnie snapped as she forcefully yanked her arms from her husband and son, both of who caught her before she fell to the ground.

Shawn kept looking and feeling for any senses of danger. "Mom, we didn't have a choice."

"Cara, I won't have you and our baby in that kind of danger any longer than I have too. Here love, feed." Damon offered his wrist.

Bonnie could feel the rumbling in her belly, and knew that the baby was hungry as well. But they were still in danger. "Damon, I can't. Those brats are still out there, and now they have Katherine back. They wanted me to bring back Klaus, but you two pulled me away before they could make me do it. I don't even know **_how_** they brought back Katherine!"

Knowing that she was rambling in her panic partly because the fresh wash of hormones flooding his Queen's body, Damon pulled his wife closer to his chest. "Don't worry Cara. We have new friends and family protecting us all. And don't worry about me. I am strong enough to feed you, the baby, and myself – Papa Jeffrey made me make sure of that."

"I thought …" Bonnie began, but was interrupted by a strong voice in her head. ~Both of you quit talking. Bonnie, you and that little one are weak and tired. Despite what he says, the baby is also scared.~

~I am NOT scared! Daddy and bubby and me here, and we can protect mommy!~ The little boy growled very much like his father.

Bonnie chuckled. "It's like father, like son all over again. Was that Papa Jeffrey bossing me around?"

Damon smiled as he nodded, offering his wrist again. This time Bonnie didn't reject it. She and the baby were both hungry, and that was all she had on her mind for several moments. Soon the baby was satisfied, and then Bonnie herself found her fill quickly after that.

"Better?" Damon gave one of his wolfish grins, adding a playful wiggle of his eyebrows to bring out his wife's beautiful giggle. It worked perfectly. Bonnie couldn't hide her giggles or her relief at being in his arms. She felt safe and loved. Damon gathered her into his arms as he and Shawn headed back to the house.

Bonnie felt that her unborn son was as much on alert as his father and elder brother were. She couldn't help but chuckle at the sensation. Then came that damn howling!

* * *

I know shorter than ever.

I swear there will be an update soon.

I just have to figure out if Bonnie is going to have trouble with this pregnancy or have one that goes smooth like Elena had with little Jeffrey. 

Any comments?


	17. 17

**Jewel:** No one can really know the true Damon Salvatore. I am showing the guy from his own perspective. How would you change finding out your favorite relative (to whom you swore to protect your brother) is still alive? That and all the group has been through would change even a vampire. But, I appreciate the honesty. I hope that you will notice a slight change during the confrontation in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Bonnie could feel Damon's shields and coldness rise as the howling ripped through the air. Once upon a time she would have been terrified of him as that detached look hardened on his face. Now she knew it was his game face, but it was still a fearsome deception. Would it work on Tyler?

~Cara, shall we show the fur ball how talented an actress my beautiful wife is before you show him the strengths you have?~ His voice purred in her mind.

Bonnie's eyes glittered with the chuckles she fought hard to hold out of her throat. ~The part of the exploited weaker soul and then pounding him with a little spell or two? I think that would be an interesting challenge, but doable.~

After a moment, her heart shaped face softened and a little of that innocence returned. It tormented Damon, to see just how drastic the change he had brought in her really was. She wasn't that little adorable human her tormented for his own enjoyment anymore.

~I think that I'm more than I once was, my love. And when we get home, I'll show you just how much more I am.~ Bonnie winked before returning to her front.

Shawn could see that his parents had a plan, but he had no idea what was going through their heads. That was until his father's voice came through loud and clear ~Leave Shawn. Your mom and I have a score to settle with the fleabag. See if you can help your uncle track down Katherine's sisters.~

~Understood dad. You and mom be careful.~

Bonnie could sense Tyler getting closer. ~We will, you take care of yourself junior. After all you have a kid sister and soon will have a brother to watch out for.~ Bonnie grinned for a split second.

Shawn transformed and rushed off, leaving husband and wife to face the werewolf on their own. He disliked doing it, but he also knew that they had a plan that he would only be a hindrance in if he had stayed.

* * *

"So, you thought that you would get past me bird brain? Witchy Poo is staying right here until my girl can get her." Tyler growled.

In the moonlight, he looked very much like a rabid mutt on steroids. The concept brought a chuckle out of her throat before Bonnie could stop it.

Damon rolled his eyes and growled. "What is it now chuckles?"

"Looks like the pound is missing a pumped up mutt … that's all." Bonnie hoped that her voice matched to the frightened girl she had been when she had first met her husband.

Tyler's growl grew more sinister, but Damon sent her his love and pride – she was pulling it off without any trouble. "And the morgue is missing about a hundred and thirty pounds of meat. So what."

"Oooh, where the hell do you get off talking to me like that? If you will remember it was you that knocked me up … not the other way around!" Bonnie pouted as Damon set her on a nearby rock.

Damon then leaned against the opposing tree, his silken voice nearly taking Bonnie into one of her nightly dreams of their more private times together. "Takes two mio piccolo fiama. I think you enjoyed it, given your screams."

"Women do fake it from time to time, Damon. After all your centuries of existence, I thought you of all men would be able to spot such. Well, learn something new everyday … I guess." Bonnie put on her stubborn face – the one Damon remembered her wearing during their last encounter with Klaus.

"I'm surprised you know anything about faking. You have yet to show any signs, as if I ever cared about that." Damon countered.

Bonnie had to remind herself that he was acting. But before she could speak, Tyler howled in frustration. "Will the two of you quit it! If ya don't like the weak little human, then get the hell out of here freak!"

"Now there's the pot calling the kettle black. Me a freak? At least I don't need a flea collar and shiny metal license. And as to Bonnie, if she needed me for constant protection I doubt I would have turned her. She simply needs the encouragement mortals have persistently refused her. Why don't you show him some of your tricks, my Queen of Darkness?"

Damon's grin reminded Bonnie just who had the vampire's heart for all time. "My pleasure my King."

Turning with a snap, Bonnie turned into the Queen of Darkness Damon had turned her into. Startled, Tyler took two steps back and started to turn and run. But, Bonnie wasn't ready to let him go without some punishment.

"Oh no you don't mutt face!" Using her mind, Bonnie froze Tyler in his place.

Tyler whimpered as if it had been locked up in a cage that was six sizes too small. "Come on, let me go! I was just teasing Bonnie! Please!"

"How predictable! When you have all the control on your side, you are big bad wolf pumped up. Now that the tides have changed, you cry like a punished puppy." Bonnie spat as her eyes glowed with the hate she felt towards the freak she had in her hold.

Tyler began to whimper harder. Her look combined with his fear of what she might do to him caused him to urinate furiously down himself. The sight of it sent Damon into shrieks of laughter, and made it difficult for Bonnie to keep her face straight.

"Tyler, I have one infant and an unborn baby on the way, which means I have enough diaper duties thank you anyway."

That made Damon laugh all the harder, which made Bonnie crack a smile. After a few moments, he finally got back under control. "That was priceless my dear."

"What was priceless? What did we miss?" Stefan asked as he turned back into his human form. Shawn quickly appeared next to his uncle.

Bonnie grinned. "Only the fact that a certain canine wannabe needs a diaper. Any volunteers for the job?"

"Not for the world!" Stefan shot both his hands up for added emphasis.

"Sorry mom, I change sissy's diaper last. I get an excused absence from that duty." Shawn chuckled as he mimicked his uncle's standing.

Bonnie broke down into a fit of giggles. She was silenced when a wolf padded out of the shadows and howled. Bonnie would have been scared if it wasn't for the fact that Tyler was shaking and whimpering. If he hadn't already relieved his bladder, she just knew that he'd been pissing himself yet again.

Within the blink of an eye the wolf was an older man who reminded Bonnie of Damon. When the stranger grinned, it was proof enough that he was at the least related to her husband. Much to Damon's displeasure, the man took Bonnie's hand and gently kissed her knuckles.

Without a doubt, Bonnie knew where her husband got his attitude. "Let me guess … Papa Jeffery?"

"You chose a bright one for a mate, Damon. Si, dolce donna."

Damon walked over and possessively wrapped his arms around Bonnie's belly from behind, with a warning growl in his throat. "I wouldn't have chose Bonnie if she wasn't the best in all areas, **_Papa_**. And she is **_my_** sweet lady."

"Damon, stop over-reacting. You have to learn to trust. What's going to happen when little Stephanie is old enough to date?" Bonnie chuckled as relaxed against him.

"Then there will be a very sharp decline in the population of young males. And I have until then to decide on what to do with the bodies."

Stefan groaned. How predictable his elder brother always was. "And I suppose you will expect my nephew and I to help."

"I need no help, little brother. But, if you and my eldest son are willing … then who am I to say no?" Good old Damon was shining in full color.

~Me too daddy! No one's allowed to play with my big sister's heart!~ the unborn boy growled.

Bonnie moaned in defeat. "I was joking about like father like son! Isn't it bad enough your big brother is your daddy made over? Do you really have to mimic your dad and big brother, baby boy?"

~Yup! I'm just like daddy and bro!~ the baby shouted.

The men chuckled, while Bonnie simply shook her head. For a moment they were happy, and then they were dropped back into chaos.

* * *

How was this chapter. It maybe short – but I love leaving ya with a cliff hanger.


	18. 18

Bonus in this chapter! Can anyone name the toon I'm crossing over with VD?

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics or shows belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Bonnie grabbed her belly as she shrieked out in pain. Something was seriously wrong!

The pain shattered the witch's focus, which released the werewolf she had in her mental hold. Tyler easily felt the slip and turned back into the wolf from the pup she had reduced him to. Angered and ready for revenge, he leapt at the pregnant vampire witch.

Stefan barely pulled Bonnie out of danger as his great grandfather, elder brother, and nephew all viciously attacked Smallwood. Filled with frustration and hate, he would have joined in the fight – but his sister-in-law was in danger.

Bonnie was on her back panting hard. Goddess she was in so much pain … she didn't want to lose the baby! It was the first boy she'd ever had in her belly, and she could feel that he had a very special destiny. What was causing the contractions?

And then came the trio of laughter's just over Bonnie's shattering scream. The three sisters were all together and focusing their now stronger powers onto Bonnie's aching body.

"Told you we'd get our sissy back." Anastasia jumped up and down in her excitement.

Lareyne's stance and smug look mirrored Katherine's. "Oh, and thank you so much for giving us such wonderful sources of strength, it ties in perfectly with that we already have. We use it well, as you can feel Bonnie."

Katherine extended her open palm and Bonnie screamed harder. "This will be fun. And as soon as we are done here, I believe that we have an old friend to visit. I hear that sweet Elena is a mother too. And I haven't met any of the little ones. I'll bet that they are so **_sweet_**."

"Shut up! We won't let you touch them!" Bonnie shrieked in her pain and fear. Taking a couple deep breaths to focus her mind and power. "Sister moon … the sovereign of night, Protect my family and I until dawn's first light!"

It eased Bonnie's pain, but she could still feel the powers hitting her body. Katherine chuckled. "Oh, you think that will keep you safe. Maybe from our given powers, but not from the power my friend has given us."

A new sense of pain ripped through Bonnie's hurting body. "Goddess, please help me! I don't know what to do anymore. I can't think … of any counter spells … it hurts so bad!"

Suddenly, the image of a man's spirit stood between Bonnie and the three sisters. 

The man was surrounded in a glimmering mist, and dressed in royal finery. A red cape that was white within and edged with a strange lace Bonnie had never before seen. His coat was lavender, and held closed with a white belt that had gold medallions every few inches. The medallions were carved with the same intricate symbol – easily a royal seal.

He wore white gloves and tights. His brown hair was long, he had a moustache and beard, and he had the air of a King. He looked at the vampire sisters with such a look of anger and hate.

"You may have Haggar's help, but you will not harm this family! This boy will one day take care of my daughter, and restore my planet. I will not allow you to harm him." The man's voice was airy but powerful enough to frighten back all three vampire bitches.

Katherine's eyes glowed with hate. "I'll get him yet, Alfor! He won't change my goals to rule the Universe! My future son will take your daughter as his own!"

~No he won't! I'll guard her with my life and beyond!~ Bonnie and Damon's unborn son vowed from within his mother's womb.

Damon pulled his wife into his arms as Alfor raised his hand above his head. In the King's palm an orb of bright white light shimmered and sent out a shield of the same light outwards. It had only to touch Katherine and her sisters to hurt them and send them all back into the shadows.

"We'll get you yet witch!" The three sisters growled as they ran off.

Bonnie softly panted as the pain dissipated. "Thank you, your majesty."

"I have little time left with my own wife before I lose her. Please take good care of this boy, and raise him to the honor I sense within his heart. The daughter I see coming soon is the herald of my planet's worse years, but will also pull my people from that darkness with the strength your son will give her, **_and_** with his aide. I only ask that you will never forget this battle, and that he will not forget how important he is."

~See you soon, majesty.~ the little boy piped up cheerfully.

Alfor smiled a sad smile. "You will see me, but **_not_** in my lifetime. Take good care of her. You will know her without question the moment you two first meet."

The King faded from sight.

"That was unusual … even for **_our_** family." Shawn sighed as Damon gathered a weary Bonnie in his arms.

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Another planet? I think some bad times are ahead of us all."

"Then now is not the time for worry. Now is the time to live each day as if it is our last." Damon said coolly as he walked off with his beloved wife.

* * *

Elena held her son close to her chest as she paced back and forth in front of the door. She had no sense of danger now, but she also couldn't sense what was going on.

Was Stefan safe? Were Bonnie and her unborn son all right? Were Damon and Shawn able to get to her?

"Child, pacing and worrying is not going to help you or bring them home any sooner." Sabrina gently chided as she rocked little Stephanie.

All of the women had been taking care of the children and fixing dinner for the group. But it hadn't been enough to calm Elena. "I want to know what is going on!"

"Well, currently everyone is walking through the front door. And I hope a certain little boy has behaved while we were gone." Stefan chuckled as he was immediately caught in his wife's anxious embrace, at the same time being presented with his son.

~Hi daddy! Mommy was scared. So was I! Aunt Bonnie okay now?~  Jeffery whimpered.

"I'm just fine little nephew. And so are the rest of our family." Bonnie chuckled. "How's mommy's baby girl? Were you a good girl, Stephanie?"

~Yeah, but I was scared momma! Auntie Elena says I'm gonna be a big sister! Am I?~

Bonnie and Damon both chuckled, but didn't get to answer themselves. The unborn baby announced it himself. ~Hey big sissy!~

~Goodie! I'm not the baby anymore! Hi little brother! What your name?~

Damon smiled at his wife. "That is a question you alone can answer my dear."

"Keith … mostly because then he'd have your name, but also because it means 'from the battlefield'. Now it is your turn my King." Bonnie chuckled at the 'I'll pay you back' look Damon was giving her.

At first Damon was in a teasing mood, but after all his wife had gone through (not to mention what losing her had done to him) he decided to forgo taunts and teases. "Garin. It means guardian. Fitting choice given the vow he has already made for himself."

"Well, like father like son. Running head first into a fight he doesn't know a thing about yet." Bonnie smiled sweetly as Damon growled.

He didn't like the insinuation. "I always choose my battles Bonnie. It's Stefan that runs head first into everything. Now unless you are suggesting something …"

"Innocent me … suggesting anything? Now there's a twist." Bonnie adopted a grin shockingly similar to one her husband often used. 

"Bonnie, you are becoming as annoying as my dear brother-in-law! What vow? What are you guys talking about?" Elena ranted. She knew that Bonnie was only teasing, but could sense that Damon wasn't as sure.

Bonnie sat on the couch and pouted. "I'm only now becoming like my husband? And here I though I was just as annoying at the least."

Damon saw clearly that she had been playing, but wondered at how she was already so good at playing him – as he once played her and all of their friends. "You Bonnie are a simple tease, and will have to work at it a bit longer to beat the master of toying."

"Is that so? I wonder who that would be. Have I ever met him?" Bonnie calmly asked as if she was the same innocent teen Damon had first fallen in love with.

All of their friends burst into howling laughter. However Damon was still wearing the same chilly mask he often wore before opening his soul to his family and friends. How becoming a husband and father had changed him (not to mention that Klaus business). Still it silenced the rest … except for Sabrina that is.

"Enough all of you. Bonnie, you and Damon see to feeding that little girl of yours. I'll bring your two's plates in later. The rest of you go to the kitchen table now. I'm sure that Jeffrey will catch all of us up on what happened."

Jeffrey playfully growled as he grabbed onto Sabrina's sides and rubbed up against her (to the shock of the younger ones). "And here I thought that we would have time to play ourselves."

"Later Jeffrey. Now supper's on children."

Stefan winked over at Damon as he allowed Elena to drag him to dinner. "Well we know where you get your attitude from, Damon."

"If we could just figure out where you get yours, little brother."

Before he could utter a single word, Elena pulled Stefan through the door and out of the main living room.

Bonnie casually sauntered to her husband with an innocent eyebrow raised. "Are you done playing? Or do I get mean?"

Damon taunted her by softly pulling his nails up her back. When Bonnie let her head flop back from the pleasure he was inflicting, Damon grinned wryly and quickly scraped her neck with his fangs. Bonnie couldn't help the gasp that shot from her mouth. It had only been a few hours since he had pleasured her, but after what she had lived through it felt more like years. She wanted him bad.

But someone else wanted Bonnie for a very different reason, and whimpered in warning of the hungry cry that was building in her lungs. Both parents gave Stephanie an annoyed look. ~I'm hungry momma.~

"Duty calls beloved. But, when she is asleep, you will pay for teasing me." Bonnie growled low as she enticed Damon by gently scratching his chest with her own nails.

* * *

A week passed and Bonnie's pregnancy went well. It was three in the morning when Damon was roused out of sleep by a whimpering sound.

At first he had thought it to be Stephanie having a bad dream. Ever since they nearly lost Bonnie a second time, the baby was having horrid dreams of her mother's funeral. So it wasn't unusual for the baby to be whimpering in her mother's arms that early in the morning.

Turning over to help the best he could, Damon noticed that the sound was coming from Bonnie herself. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"It hurts. Oh, Damon it hurts so bad. I can't get comfortable at all."

Damon was silent a moment before it hit him. Bonnie was going into labor!

"Come on. Let's try walking you around a little." Damon tried to feel some sort of excitement that their second son would soon be born, but all he felt was dread.

Their last birthing experience hadn't gone right at all. And although Bonnie had made it to the baby's due date without any troubles, Damon was still worried. Part of him doubted that he would ever get his wife with child again. But, right then he had to focus on helping her through this delivery.

She rested her head on his chest while his cool hands rubbed her aching lower back. For a few minutes it seemed to help slightly. And then Stephanie woke up.

~Momma … dada, I wet.~

Damon could tell that Bonnie couldn't hold her own. ~Shawn, can you come take care of your sister?~

~Yeah dad.~ Shawn had obviously been asleep the way his words slurred.

Stephanie on the other hand was cranky. ~No! Want momma or dada!~

~Stephanie, momma is hurting right now and dada has to help momma.~ Damon growled.

That made the little girl whimper before crying. She didn't say anything, but everyone could feel she was hurt by her father's words and cold attitude.

Shawn was in the room a moment later and held her close. ~Sissy, mom is feeling bubby getting ready to come out. Dad's worried, so don't take him literally right now.~

Stephanie simply whimpered as Shawn carried her out of the room. Bonnie felt awful for their daughter. "Damon, I want the kids here when the baby comes."

Damon was cold and uncommittable. "Let's focus on what is going on now."

"Promise me." Bonnie gasped as another contraction hit.

Damon shut his eyes for a moment. What had he done to her? "Promise."

Bonnie panted as the pain dissipated. She was trying to focus on loosening her muscles to make later easier. Groaning seemed to help as well. Often she and Damon had to stop so she could close her eyes and groan.

After about a half hour Bonnie looked up and couldn't read her husband's emotions. That scared her more than any other time since they met. "Damon talk to me. Maybe I'll stop focusing on the pain then."

"What do you want to talk about?" Damon continued the cold shell he once used on everyone.

Bonnie knew him better than that. "About when we made this baby. Our first night out together. We never talked about that night. Were you surprised by the form I chose?"

"More like intrigued. Why a wolf?"

Bonnie could feel her idea cracking that façade of his. "More earthy … more intense … and it's always how I fantasized you hunting me."

Bonnie groaned as another contraction ripped through her back and belly and down into her thighs. Damon was surprised by this confession. "You fantasize about me hunting you? Did you enjoy out game of tag?"

"Mostly I liked how we ended it. That is one game we have to play again and very soon." Again Bonnie groaned as a contraction hit.

"But we will have to be more careful." Damon said with a finality that worried Bonnie.

She looked up and saw the hardness return to his face. Bonnie knew she would lose him. And she didn't know how to feel about it. Another contraction hit, this time it took too much for her to get through it to talk. And she knew that it was hopeless – Damon had made up his mind, and only he could change it.

An hour later, she felt the pain drop into her hips and legs. And then her water broke. That was when the pain started getting worse. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and Damon was still so cold and distant.

~Have you changed your mind?~

That startled Damon. Where would she get that kind of an idea? ~It's a little too late now to be having second thoughts, Bonnie.~

Bonnie growled in his mind as a contraction tore through her body. ~Not just the baby! Everything! Have you changed your mind about everything … including me?~

That was when it hit him between the eyes. She thought that he didn't want her. ~Bonnie, I love you. No, I haven't changed my mind about anything. We are a family and I'm taking us all on a vacation once the threat is over.~

~Then why are you being so cold? Aren't you happy that we're going to have two boys in a few minutes?~ Bonnie whimpered as she panted through the last of her contraction.

~You almost died last time.~ Damon said with a finality in his thought.

Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "That was different. I was attacked, and we didn't have King Alfor's intercession. Yes, our Keith was a surprise we thought wouldn't come this soon, but that doesn't matter to me. He was made from our love, and that makes him wonderful."

"I thought Keith is wonderful because he's from me." Damon grinned that predatory smile that first captured Bonnie's heart so long before.

"Never let anyone say that you're not observant. Oh Goddess! Now we'll have you in large, medium, small, and kiddie size!" Bonnie rolled her eyes in mock disbelief.

That pulled a chuckled from Damon's chest. "As always my wife, you have gotten your way."

"Now if you would just stop fighting me on that point and submit at the start we wouldn't ever have an argument or hurt feelings." Bonnie smirked.

"My dear, you will never force me into a total submission without a heavy fight." Damon warned.

Bonnie grinned one of his smirks. "Never say never, my husband."

~Sorry daddy.~ Stephanie whimpered from the living room.

Damon only then realized how badly he had hurt his daughter. She was feeling as bad as his own father had made him feel after that incident with Felicity. He had become the one man he still despised – his father.

~Stephanie, you did nothing wrong. Daddy's only worried about mommy and Keith, and I didn't mean to snap at you.~

It felt strange saying those words, but he swore long before that if the stories were true and he somehow became a father that he would not treat his children as he had been treated. Even if that meant he'd have to humble himself.

Funny how he had changed in the years since he first stepped foot in Fell's Church. Once he would have sneered at the girl … hell, he probably wouldn't have stuck around to see her be born. He would have used Bonnie and walked.

He only stayed to watch his little brother's back once again. And only to honor his mother and great-grandmother's memories.

Damon tested, teased, and tried to seduce Elena – simply to see if she was that bitch Katherine made completely over. And then Tyler threatened Stefan's safety. Damon couldn't just leave. Plus the strange deaths and attacks caught his curiosity. And of course there was Bonnie.

He had seen her now and again. Mostly with Elena. But the night of that party was different. Her eyes seemed to lay claim to him unlike any other woman's ever had. She was innocent and shy, but also giving and more powerful than she still knows to that day.

When Elena died to save them all from Katherine, he cried … but not out of longing as the others figured. He was weeping for his brother. Elena had been the perfect choice for Stefan, but she was gone from them … seemingly forever.

As always he protected Stefan after that, but this time it was also for the sister-in-law he might have known. That was why he left Bonnie the first time, to honor his vows.

Then she called out for help. Stefan had went on and on about how he knew Damon wouldn't go with him. Pleasantly, Damon saw that little brother was stunned to see him waiting in the driver's seat ten minutes later.

He remembered how Bonnie looked good enough to eat the moment he first saw her dragging his brother into the parking lot. When he offered the ride, he was only talking to the scared rabbit that was now his wife. That would have been a long and interesting drive.

Finally he realized why he had wanted to feed from Bonnie that night the weak girl died. He didn't just want to taste her and read her, he was out to mark her as his, protect her from Klaus. That way he could leave without wondering if she'd be safe. But Matt had to intercede.

And then all seemed lost. He couldn't save his brother. He couldn't save her. The others were pretty much a lost cause. Klaus had won. At that point he didn't even give a damn about his future wife's safety. He had failed in his promise to keep the brat safe. Stefan laid there dying and was trying to get him to leave with the others!

Damon remembered toughening at that moment. He didn't want anything else but to finish his vow to get the others out of there, and then die himself trying to end the threat Klaus represented.

When Klaus came back, he saw that there was nothing left. The others were as good as dead, Stefan was dying, and he couldn't fulfill the boy's dying request. He attacked with all that was within him. And then the ripping pain, he barely heard Bonnie's mental cries and anguish before he finally passed out.

When they were trying to convince him to remain with them, he fought hard. But, when she called out his name so softly. He felt the longing in Bonnie's voice, he wanted her to want **_him_** … to free him of the pain Felicity and his father had caused – but, he thought that Matt wanted her.

So, he put on his mask and left. But, he had to make sure that this time he'd leave an opening for her to contact him. Hell, he had to admit that he really wanted to say goodbye to her – to hold her intimately if only that once.

Now she was his wife, they were about to birth their third child, and he realized how right all of them had been so long before.

Bonnie groaning in agony snapped him back into the present. "It's going to be fine, cara. He'll be born soon."

"I know." Bonnie panted. "And now I know you better than ever before."

Damon winked at her. "But, do you know everything there is to know about me?"

"Damon, I don't even think you know all there is to know about yourself." Bonnie sighed just before another contraction hit.

Another hour later, Keith Garin Salvatore was born.

At the same moment on a ship heading for a dark planet light years away, Katherine consummated her marriage to the planet's evil ruler – conceiving Keith's soon to be worse enemy.

* * *

Okay, will some one like to tell us what toon is being majorly hinted at? Also I have to say that soon this will be moved over to that toon's area on ffn. Doesn't anyone have the nerve to guess at it or are you all **SPACE MICE**? Another hint! Ally will never let me live giving so many hints away! Another hint! I'm outtie before I tell all of you too soon! * GRINS *


	19. 19

Baby 2 has been born! Now trouble is coming for the family and the Earth!

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics or shows belong to me!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Bonnie again healed quickly, and wore the same tight outfits that had gotten her with child only a couple of weeks before. Damon saw that his wife was much the little human he had first been enwrapped by, but now so much more a woman. The rest of the family, when they heard Bonnie giggling with joy out of their sights, knew that the pair made each other better than they had been alone.

Stefan had been able to 'convince' (now that he had literally been given the go ahead to feed what he needed from humans, he was stronger) Aunt Judith to let Margaret go with him on an extended vacation in Europe. Both Margaret and Elena were excited about it – time together after so long apart. Margaret loved most of all that she would also have time with her baby nephew.

While the group was gone their allies went through the town and fixed the damage the girls and Katherine had caused. Soon the people of Fell's Church were conditioned to believe that Katherine had been a sick woman hunting down Stefan for years. When he fell in love with Elena, Katherine tried to turn the town against him while kidnapping Elena.

The town was told that Elena had hurt her head as she escaped her confinement and had been suffering with amnesia until she first spotted Stefan and Margaret two towns away. Baby Jeffrey was explained as created on their honeymoon. Elena would later explain how she was afraid of not being allowed to wed her love, so they eloped. She hadn't come back dreading what would happen.

Matt's car going off of the bridge was attributed to a drugged up Tyler Smallwood, who had been found beaten to death not far from the old cemetery, leaning against the grave with the ball on top of it (of course the vampires had moved him there a few hours before).

So now Stefan and Elena could come and go about the town she grew up in without any problems. 

Given that everyone was together, Matt and Lydia got married. Matt winked at his new bride as he mentioned, "someone in this group has to invite everyone to the wedding after all." Damon and Bonnie suffered through a church marriage ceremony an hour later, with everyone being invited – the pair hated the idea of Matt ever one upping them. Ten minutes after that, Stefan and Elena followed suit.

As the group was standing outside the church, they all looked expectantly at the only other young couple – Meredith and Alaric.  Meredith somehow knew what all of her friends were thinking. "What is it 'Our Group All Gets Hitched Day' or something?"

Damon and Stefan rapidly wrote in four planners before each handing their wife one. Bonnie and Elena both grinned as Meredith rolled her eyes and groaned. Bonnie wore a look that put Damon's teasers all to shame – and that was a scary sight, even for Damon! "According to my calendar it is. How about yours Elena?"

"Mine too.  Stefan?"

"That is what I have written down. How about you big brother?"

"You watched me write it down, little brother. Of course that is what mine says. Care to see for yourself Meredith?" Damon flashed one of his own taunters, but it didn't stand a chance next to Bonnie's.

Meredith looked and gave a dirty look at them all. "Funny how it is obvious that the men wrote down all four entries!"

Before anyone could say a word, Alaric spoke up. "Honey, you know that you will feel left out if we don't. Besides, I'd like to marry you all over again, and again, and again …"

Her glare stopped his repeat. "Fine! But we had better get back in the church before the minister puts his wedding things away."

The group was shocked when they walked in to find the minister standing there expectantly. Bonnie giggled as Damon asked, "expecting us reverend?"

"Yes, now whose turn is it?"

The group all broke down into tears of laughter – except a blushing Meredith and Alaric.

Just as everyone was settled into their places, Nana and Papa Salvatore walked in. The elder Jeffrey shot them all a look that was obviously handed own to Damon. "Mind if we sit through at least one?"

"Actually Papa, you're supposed to be standing there and Nana is supposed to be beside me." Meredith answered, pointing out the place for the best man and matron of honor.

After those vows were over and the kiss was catcalled by the family, the couple sat down and they all looked expectantly at the heads of their family. Sabrina looked at them with suspicion.

"And exactly what are all of you waiting on?"

Damon looked at his nails as he spoke. "Well, there is only one couple left in the family not hitched today."

"And seeing as they are already at the alter." Bonnie chuckled.

"Just humor everyone, please? They won't stop until you do, Nana." Meredith sighed.

As requested, the elderly couple too was re-wed. The group cheered and catcalled as their elders kissed.

Knowing that the danger had passed for the time being, the group all partied into the early morning. They all wanted to enjoy the good times before all heck broke loose again. 

Alaric and Meredith announced that they were moving once again, this time to Minnesota.

The still single Carolyn too was moving … to New York City. She had become a fantasy writer. She had even gotten their story published!

As she had agreed with her husband, Bonnie and her small family left for Italy. Damon wanted his children to know life in Florence – more specifically the home that he and his brother had grown up in. 

A few days after Keith's birth, everyone broke apart until the next holiday.

****

When Keith and Stephanie were a year old, the family all gathered at the boardinghouse that Nana **_and_** Papa Salvatore still ran in Fell's Church, Virginia for Thanksgiving.

Damon saw that his wife enjoyed gazing out the window of their car, seeing the fall colors. Bonnie never said it, but she did miss the area – if not the town in itself.

Damon enjoyed the look of his wife in her new outfit. Tight black jeans, a dark emerald green sweater, the black leather jacket she got that first birthday from him, and black leather boots. There was also the look of joy on her face that made her shimmer with a beauty he never knew was in her. How that beautiful witch still could surprise that old vampire.

In the back seat of the car sat all three of their children. Right behind Damon was Shawn, who had remained living with his beloved parents and siblings. It was nice to have a family again, and he was highly protective of his younger siblings.

Beside him was little Stephanie. She had dosed off only half way through the car ride from the airport, but was now deeply asleep.

By the window was little Keith. He was wide-awake and taking in the scenery, just like his mother.

Damon took stock of all he had now. Yes, he drastically changed since nearly losing his brother to Klaus that night, but he wasn't sorry for it. He had a family he was very proud of.

But, none of them knew that their peace was going to be short lived.

As they pulled up, the door burst open and everyone ran out yelling. "Why didn't you call? Do you know how worried we've been? Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"One person at a time!" Damon shouted over everyone, especially pissed at how the group's yelling had woke his daughter and upset both his youngest children.

Elena took a breath and started. "Do you guy have any idea what has been going on in the last hour?"

"No, we turned off the music once we saw that Stephanie was asleep. Why are all of you so upset?" Bonnie snapped as she took Stephanie from Shawn's arms.

"Remember King Alfor's prediction about Keith? Peace has ended and we are at interstellar war." Stefan reported grimly.

That stopped the smaller family cold. Keith remembered the nice man who saved his life before he had been born, and his promise. "I'm going to meet **_her_** soon, aren't I mommy?"

"I doubt that it will be all that soon, Keith. But, the events that will bring the two of you together have begun." Bonnie sighed; her nerves were tingling with dread.

"And we can't get a hold of Caroline! She was at the airport waiting for her plane when the first attacks hit all satellites at once, and we lost contact with her. The second attacks hit all of the remaining communication centers. The third have the military all over the world scrambling. Washington D.C., Tokyo, Moscow, Rome, Dublin, London, Jerusalem, Tel Aviv, all of the capital cities of each country were hit by the fourth wave! Then the attacks spread to all major cities – including New York!" Lydia cried.

Stefan took hold of his brother's shoulders. "When you said all of you had a lay over in Rome and London, we couldn't be sure if all of you were in either city when the attacks hit. That was why we were agitated."

"Come here now, child." Sabrina said with a dead calm. She grabbed Damon the moment he was in her reach and held him tight. "Scaring your old Nana like that. I swear if I weren't immortal you would have sent me to my grave!"

Damon put on one of his old smirks, though everyone could see it was only for show. "Nana, you wouldn't let them put you in the ground until I showed up just so you could tear into me. I expect an old friend will be coming by very soon."

"Is this soon enough, Major Salvatore?" Came from a gruff voice behind them all.

"You're looking better than I expected, Graham. Obviously this isn't a social call, seeing as the planet's at war and you just used my last military rank." Damon glowered as he relaxed against his black Jaguar.

Graham nodded solemnly.  "A new ally has driven off the enemy for the time being. I'm supposed to go meet with their leaders in an hour. As most of the military and leaders have been killed or captured, ALL military personal are being recalled to active duty – even those who, shall we say, are long retired."

"No deal, Graham. I have been, as you so sweetly put it, retired for over eighty years! Right now my only concern is what you see around me!" Damon said with finality in his voice.

Graham seemed to be ready to argue. "And what happens when the enemy comes back, because they will! This Doom fleet didn't kill everyone. Most have been captured. My early reports tell me that they will be used as slaves! Remember Sheik Karim and his little girl?"

"NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Damon growled.

"I know that is still a touchy area, but that will be nothing compared to what this King will do! There's a chance that your friend is still alive and captured."

Damon huffed at it. Then looked over at the elderly man. "How are you going to prove my clearance?"

"With all of the destruction, I'm sure we can use that as an excuse for the majority of your records. All you need is my say."

"Since when lieutenant Graham? If I remember correctly, I out rank you by four." Damon chuckled as his smirk became real.

Graham shook his head as he too chuckled. "Yes, but some of us did not retire. It's General Graham now, Major. Seems that I'm four above you."

"For now at least." Damon spat teasingly.

Keith looked over at his mother with eyes full of wonder.  ~Is daddy gonna fight mommy?~

~Yes, little one. Daddy is going back to being a soldier.~ Bonnie groaned, "Damon, remember our little boy is at that baby see daddy baby will do stage."

"Bonnie, you know that this is his destiny. He has his own Queen to go find yet." Damon whispered.

Bonnie looked at her son who was in his big brother's arms. "I just hoped to have a few years with him before all of this started."

"Hey … you'll still have all three of us for a while yet, mom." Shawn responded.

Bonnie sighed. "But, now we are in war. Who knows how much time we'll end up spend fighting for our lives."

* * *

How is this? I think there are going to either be one or two more chapters in this section. Don't know for sure yet, but I will tell you when the rest of this will be found under Voltron.


	20. 20

Baby 2 has been born! Now trouble is coming for the family and the Earth!

A big thank you to Shannon Muir for the info on planets in the show Voltron. She has a map of the Denubian Galaxy and info on her site. If anyone is interested her web site is here: 

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and the like from the Vampire Diaries are the property of LJ Smith. Characters from Voltron belong to WEP. I'm just borrowing them to create this tale. All other characters that have no ties to any other fics or shows belong to me! Please ask before using them.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Half-hour later, Bonnie was eating up her husband in his new uniform with her eyes. The collar on his jacket was high on his neck (about mid-way up) and from there down to his chest and down a triangle in the center was dark blue over gray. On either side of his chest down were two sets of gold buttons. A black belt with a gold buckle showed his physique beautifully. And the gray slacks showed off all of the lower points Bonnie loved on her husband. She was grateful that the lower part of the jacket kept that from view. No need to worry about losing her man.

Damon gave Bonnie the same knowing smirk that she had given him on her first hunt. "Enjoying the view?"

"Mmmm, and then some. When you are done with this meeting, I will be peeling you out of that uniform and make you enjoy every second of it."

Damon tugged his wife into his arms with a predatory growl in his throat. "I doubt that you will have to **_make_** me enjoy your touches, my Queen."

Bonnie sighed as he scraped the sensitive area of her neck with his fangs. She enjoyed that sensation, and he knew it. Bonnie smiled up at him. "Honestly my King, you are very handsome in this uniform."

"Bonnie, I know you're afraid. But, these aliens are new allies. All we can do is hope, that the Earth will survive this war." Damon looked into his wife's soft brown eyes that were full of worry, even though she was trying her best to be brave for him.

The men all left with Graham ten minutes later.

****

Four hours passed and Bonnie was driving herself nuts with what-ifs. But the men finally made it home. All of their faces were hard as stone.

"Time to pack ladies." Jeffrey said as he walked through the door with an air of not wanting to be questioned.

The girls all went to their rooms, Bonnie was grateful that Damon came in to help her. But when he started changing out of his uniform … that spooked his wife. "Damon, what's going on?"

"We're moving off of this planet. I'll explain once we're in the car." Damon said shortly. Seeing how his tone effected her, and remembering that look on his mother's face many a time because of his father, Damon sighed hard. "I want you and our family safe, and right now Earth isn't a place I want any of you."

"Then where are we going to go? The moon?" Bonnie was shaking inside. Damon had never spoken to her like this. Hard but worried, something had to have happened in that meeting.

"Too close by. Remember better safe than sorry. Just wait until we're in the car." Damon said, his eyes showing that he would go into no further details.

In no time, the group was packed up and gone. The boarding house looked as if no one had been there in months.

Bonnie looked expectantly at her husband overtop the heads of their two youngest children in their car seats situated between the couple. Damon began his tale.

**** Four Hours Earlier ****

Graham was grateful to have Damon on his right hand side again. Damon had seen things coming three steps ahead of the old man more times than the General really wanted to admit too. 

To Damon's right was his eldest son, Shawn. A grown boy who was his father made over – this guy's adoption had to have been fated. 

To his right was a guy Damon vouched for by the name of Matt. Graham personally only remembered about ten men Damon had ever sealed with his honored oath.

On Graham's left was Stefan. All that the General knew for sure was this was the little brother Damon had complained about. Yet he was stronger than Damon had ever described in the past. Whoever this Katherine and her sisters are, they had to be a serious threat to the planet for this vampire to feed enough to be as strong as Damon.

To his left was their great grandfather Jeffrey. Strong, determined, and not the kind of man one wanted to stare down – not hard to see where Damon got his attitude from, and his sense of honor.

Next to him was a Dr. Alaric Saltzman, a research psychologist from Duke University. Given the way Damon begrudgingly gave him his okay, these too respected one another at best. One never knew when this doctor could be useful, so Graham drafted him as well.

Seven men – five of who were vampires of various strengths – stood to represent a world recovering from the worse devastation it had ever seen. Adding together the losses for every war and conflict from America's Revolution to the end of the Vietnam War (including the Trade Center/Pentagon attacks of 2001), and there were still more people either dead or missing from the one day Earth faced the forces from planet Doom.

Luckily the Klaesons showed up when they did. Now their representatives wanted to meet to negotiate peace and make an alliance with Earth.

As the group walked onto the alien spacecraft and down the corridor, none really relaxed. It was a trying experience that was too soon after the attack.

At the end of the corridor was a grand hall, set up as the meeting place. Two men and one woman were there. The looks on their faces were a mix of sorrow, pity, and remorse. All three were obviously weary and older than their physical age appeared.

The woman was taller than Jeffrey who was the tallest member of the group. Her eyes were a shimmering white with seemingly living onyx set within the centers and a band of silver marking where the irises ended.

She had straight hair that literally looked like fine-spun silver that seemed polished to a high gleam brushed back and left hanging down to the floor and trailed down the train she had clasped to her shoulders with amethyst and emerald brooches on either shoulder. 

It was made of some dark amethyst purple material that had gold rune like decorations embroidered along all of the edging that Damon could see. The stuff laid on the floor a good four feet behind her … or was it hovering just an infinitesimal width off of the floor? 

Her dress was made of velvet that was the same color and, like the train, the hem of the gored skirt seemed to be hovering just a breath above the floor. The skirt was pleated and shimmered as if covered with a dusting of extremely fine green glitter. An emerald green chemise showed through the gored area of the skirt and out of the openings in her sleeves.

The wing styled sleeves were open at the shoulders and bound at her elbows with plated bands of gold with amethyst jewels seemingly twisted into the ropes of metal. The top of the sleeves rested at just above the woman's wrists, while the bottom of each hung down to the hem of the skirt.

The emerald and amethyst bodice with gold ribbons holding it closed reminded the elder vampires of the days when high ladies would be identified because of such style of dress.

"Welcome to our ship gentlemen. I am Omaka, High Queen and High Priestess of Klaes."

To her right was a thin man with deep, old, and dulled gray eyes. His hair was a creamy white and fell down his back in waves much like Stefan's. He was a hand width taller than Omaka, and though tired seeming he gave off a feeling of royal strength and stubborn resilience.

He wore a burgundy shirt that seemed to be a full-cut body that had been gathered into a double layer yoke. The sleeves were billowing and Damon saw black lacing at the neck and sleeves. Covering that was a black fitted doublet that had a deep V-neck, epaulets at the shoulders, black lacings, and picadils at the waist. Black trousers and a knight's belt finished his look.

"I am High King Amiri, the High Priest of Klaes. We only regret that we were unable to prevent the attack that has brought our two worlds together."

To Omaka's left was a younger and yet equally as weak man. He dressed similar to the High King adding a black short cape to distinguish himself. His eyes were silver, as if the royal couple's eye colors had been combined. But he still had streaks of sandy brown running through his predominantly white hair.

"And I am Crown Prince Aslak. I and my parents hope that maybe our help will change the fate our seers foretold was coming for your world."

Damon hated the idea of any more risks to his family, but forced his normal emotionless mask to stay in place. "And what was it they said our world was deemed for."

"Annihilation as ours has already succumbed to." Amiri answered gravely.

Omaka raised both of her hands for calm. "Please allow us to tell our story."

Their planet had been at peace for just over three thousand years, and yet its military was one of the best in the galaxy. Until a young sorceress arrived looking for someone to teach her the ways of Klaes magic. She was too proud to become a servant to work for her keep anywhere, too impatient for the time needed to prepare before the rituals to bind her to one of the many powerful families, and power hungry.

She vanished only to return on her way with their worse enemy's fleet to attack a small neighboring planet called Earth. The sorceress' name was Haggar.

"I know that name. Katherine and her sisters boasted about a new friend who gave them new powers. King Alfor … he mentioned Haggar by name." Stefan absentmindedly snapped out.

Omaka smiled at this. "Yes, good King Alfor is an old friend of our planet. His robot called Voltron saved our world from Doom. So, King Zarcon's new mate's name is called Katherine."

"Yes. She was once a flame of mine, but her mind was twisted even then – she pretended to kill herself, and then nearly killed my wife when we first destroyed her. Now her sisters have returned Katherine to this life." Stefan explained.

Aslak continued the story. "Haggar was charged with the darkest magic our people have ever known. She put a curse on our entire world. Our people grow at an accelerated rate – a decade to one hour. Earth's time is different by ours by three days to your single hour."

Amiri seemed broken at the mention of this. "By now all of our people are dead and turned to dust. We three are the last of our people, and even still we are effected by the curse."

"But you all look so young and strong." Alaric gasped.

Omaka sighed sadly. "Kind sir, my husband and I were only young teens when we ascended the throne a mere two years ago. I was only informed of my being a few weeks along with our son, Aslak, when Haggar laid her curse on our world.

"Once we realized that her curse was irreversible, every ounce of magic and knowledge that is natural to our world was poured into mine and my husband's bodies for this journey. Right now a very small sliver of that power is all that is keeping the two of us alive."

Damon shuttered inwardly. He couldn't imagine being in that position with Bonnie. And he knew that their world's only friend was not going to be able to save the Earth the next time Zarcon and his forces attacked.

Amiri forced himself to stand slightly taller. "We know that our world is gone, and that our three's time is short. We ask for someone of your world who is naturally born and one who is respectful of true magic to accept our gifts."

"What gifts?" Graham asked. He pitied the couple and their son. To have nothing but hope that they would not be rejected.  

Aslak seemed to be fighting to remain vertical at that moment. "All of the magic and knowledge of our entire planet. It can be blessed onto two and all their children and those they take to their hearts as their own family will be given the same in an instant. These gifts also open hidden talents naturally born to any blessed by it. At first only given talents emerge stronger in those given this blessing – our magics and knowledge do not come full circle in any until the story of how and why the person is part of this miracle is told."

"That is quite a blessing. A enormous responsibility as well." Matt answered. It felt as if their heart family had been pulled to this meeting for this very purpose.

"There is more." Omaka panted. Her time obviously was short. "Our planet maybe in a different spatial time, but without any to defend it, Zarcon can steal all of its resources … making him stronger. We are also offering our planet with its defenses … the defenses that Zarcon has yet to breech."

Amiri caught Omaka as she lost her strength and collapsed. "Earth is not a safe place for now. We have been able to guard your world from Zarcon's forces until Haggar tapped the powers of planet Doom. She was able to help them get past our world, but not on it. Please if some do not go to Klaes soon … Earth will be destroyed."

Damon had made up his mind. "I have learned to respect true magic since the day our heart family first met each other, and my wife is a born witch descended from an ancient race of magic that I too come from – the Druids. I know that Bonnie would agree to help … as do I."

"As do we all." Stefan added.

The look of relief on all three of the aliens' faces was a mark difference from the sadness and guilt. One could almost see how they all look when they were younger – only hours before.

Fast as the group could they rushed back to the boarding house and packed to leave.

**** Back in the Car ****

Bonnie understood why the need to leave in a hurry was so great. Thankfully the babies had fallen asleep early in their father's story, so they would not have the magic from the start. Bonnie wanted them to grow up as normal as the universe would allow them. So they would learn to use their own abilities rather than rely completely on magic.

"I will help them, my love. But, can we keep all of this from the kids until the time comes that they need it the most?"

Damon brushed a finger down the side of Bonnie's cheek. She was so beautiful, and brave, and wise. He knew how lucky a man he was that she only had a place in her heart for him as her mate. "That has been my plan from the start. See what they can do themselves, and then allow the blessing to come out."

Keith and Stephanie both sighed in their sleep, as they picked up on their parent's feeling of determination and courage instead of their fears. It was a comfort to the kids and they knew that there was no need for them to be ready to fight … just yet at any rate.

Keith began to dream of a little girl with beautiful blonde hair that shimmered like gold in the sun. Her eyes were a soft and pretty icy sky blue (very different from the dark lapis blue eyes of his favorite aunt). Her giggle was twinkling like crystal wind chimes. And the little girl's smile seemed to brighten the world.

But then he heard explosions and she started to cry. The world turned cold and dreary with her tears and weeping. He hated to see her cry.

Keith knew that this was the little girl he had sworn in his mother's womb to guard with his life and beyond. To be honest, he would have … even without that binding oath. Keith had fallen in love with that girl. And then he heard her name in the back of his mind when she turned and saw him standing beside her. "Hello, my name is Allura."

"My name's Keith. Keith Salvatore. I promise that I'll come to protect you as soon as I can, Allura. Right now I'm too little, but I'll come to you as soon as I grow up."

"I'm little too. I haven't been born yet. How will you find me, Keith?" Allura cuddled into his arms as if they had known one another all of their lives. And he liked the feeling – like he was whole and where he belonged.

At that moment Keith's heart recognized that he had found his soul mate, even if the little boy didn't know what that meant … yet. "Fate will draw us together. I'll never forget your smile, your laugh, your voice, or your name – my Allura. I'll come soon as I can. I love you, my heart."

"And I love you, my soul. I'll never forget your name Keith Salvatore, or your voice, or your strength, or your beautiful chocolate brown eyes." Allura vowed. Her heart belonged to this boy alone. Even before she was born she had found the only boy she'd ever marry.

But all dreams do come to an end – even if one father instigates the connection between two young dreamers destined for one another, he cannot keep that connection going on forever. Keith woke up, but would never forget that dream – or the little girl he would forever love.

Bonnie and Damon left the two babies with their new friend, General Graham. Then the rest of the family walked into the throne room of that ship to accept what fate had given them.

Omaka and Amiri were seated on their thrones, looking about a century older than when the men had left. Aslak sat on his mother's left side, looking a little worse than his parents had during the meeting. None of them had much longer left to them in this life.

Bonnie couldn't help but feel and immense surge of pity. They were the last of their people, and had only the hope of a few humans to keep them going to now.

Omaka smiled softly, as if she knew what had gone through Bonnie's mind. The rapidly aging Queen coughed slightly for a moment and then gasped out her last words. "Three must come to accept the blessings of our world. Father, mother, child – this is how it must be. The blessing will spread out from there to the rest and so on through time."

As the High Priestess, she was the focus of the energies and the initiator of the rite. But she was also weakened from the rapid growth and birth of her own child, who sat at her side – dying as she and her husband were. This had to work.

Damon, Bonnie, and Shawn all three stepped forward. Bonnie too was the High Priestess of their little family, and so was the one to speak for them all. "We come forward. My husband, myself, and our first son – born of our hearts. We will accept your blessings and the responsibilities that come along with them; on our behalf, on behalf of the family who with us have gathered here, and all that have yet to become a part of our family."

Omaka took her husband's hand and then their son's. Almost on instinct, Bonnie followed the elder woman's lead. When Damon took Amiri's hand, and Shawn took Aslak's, the circle was complete. A brilliant light filled the room, when it died away the three aliens were nothing more than dust blown away by the breeze created by the magic.

Then once again there was a flash of light, and every member of the family was endowed with that same magic and knowledge.

It was time for the family to split up once again.

Jeffrey and Sabrina commanded the first ever deep exploration mission. Meeting new worlds and explaining Earth's story, while learning other cultures and stories of the Universe. Thanks to them, many good worlds joined together with Earth to maintain peace throughout the Universe. They were also the ones who learned more about the robot Omaka had told them about – Voltron – and the King of a far away world called Arus, or so many suspected was the world the five mighty robot lions were buried on.

Matt and Lydia helped to organize the first meetings with each new world. Eventually they also pulled together the first council that would one day become known as the Galaxy Alliance.

Margaret became a pilot and a teacher. The Alliance began an Academy and she was one of the first teachers to sign up to teach. 

Once all of the tales came back to her fifteen years later, she helped to plan out a training system for future pilots to go to Arus with the hope of resurrecting the robot. Many tried, but only five made it through – including her nephew Keith, who was named the commander of the mission.

Stefan and Elena took Jeffrey to Florence for a while. They ended up moving ahead of Damon and Bonnie by birthing twins about a year and a half after the attack – a boy they named Bryan Ulfred (for the strength he gave their hopes and dreams and the wolf Elena saw help bringing peace their way) and a girl they named Nadja Rachel (Nadja for hope and Rachel for Bonnie's middle name). After Jeffrey's seventh birthday, the family all moved from Earth to planet Torres in the Opal system of the Coral Quadrant of the Denubian Galaxy.

Shawn became a soldier and was off on many missions. Every time he was near family and was not in communication's silence he'd check in.

Caroline was listed among the missing. This left hope in the hearts of the family, but all knew that she could have been crushed to nothing or burned to ashes in the attack.

Damon and Bonnie of course took the rest of their children and raised them on planet Klaes. They held the roles fated to them by that night. Roles that would one day give their son his dearest dream.

Keith and Stephanie grew up and both decided without question to join the academy and eventually go on to fight Zarcon. Once they reached ten (the minimum age a student is accepted to the academy) their parent wiped the kids' minds of most their childhood. Protecting their secret gifts until the time those gifts would be needed most.

* * *

Well that ends the early years. Any takers on the rest of the story? It gets really good. Katherine's more of a bitch than ever, her sisters grow-up ?!?!, Keith finds Allura, Voltron comes back, and what is to become of poor Caroline? Ask me nice and I'll tell you all.

Sorry that it took so long to update – writer's block, and then school work to boot. 

Well, now it is decision time. Do we keep book two here … or move it over to the Voltron section? Help!!!!!! Tell me where to go people!


End file.
